Always The Hero
by shadowfox8
Summary: Wharton Academy becomes engulfed in flames. What will Alan do when he awakes to find his room covered in smoke? Alan whump expected.
1. Waking Up To Fire

**Always The Hero**

**by shadowfox8**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the Thunderbirds. If I did I wouldn't be the poor college student that I am.**

**Summary****: Wharton Academy becomes engulfed in flames. What will Alan do when he awakes to find his room covered in smoke?**

* * *

**Hey kids, I'm back. Not exactly the story you may have been expecting but hey it's a story right?? Things have been a little rough for me over the past month or more and I needed an outlet so here it is. I hope you enjoy it.**

**To those who know a little bit about what has been going on. I thank you for the support and love I have received. It means so much!!! You know who you are and I wouldn't be where I am without you!!! Love you all!!!! I'm doing better and I've got a better outlook on life now considering what has happened to me over the last month or so. I just want to say one thing. We woman deserve so much in life. Never doubt yourself, no matter what someone tells you. Even if it's the one you trust most. We are strong creatures and have so much potential. Your dreams are important, don't let them die to the side because you think its important to further someone else's. If you do, a part of you dies with them. Please respect yourself.**

**Okay, well enough of that. On with the story!!!!**

* * *

**Waking Up To Fire**

Alan awoke from his dreams with a start. His throbbing headache quickly made itself known as his body became more aware. Boy did he feel horrible. At least his stomach no longer bothered him. Looking at his clock, he frowned. It was almost midnight.

Staring across the room he and Fermat shared at Wharton Academy, he smiled. Fermat was fast asleep. He figured Fermat would still been in the library. They had mid-semester finals coming up and the teen genius was studying hard. Tonight was one of the nights Alan had agreed to join his best friend but his body had other plans. He really hated the headaches he got. Luckily this one didn't seem to be a migraine like he usually dealt with. Maybe he was catching the flu? There had already been five kids sent home with the nasty virus. The administrator's assured that it was nothing serious. When was anything serious?

Rubbing his eyes, he coughed as the air suddenly felt thick. Standing up he stretched his aching limbs. Looking to the door, he finally noticed their appeared to be a cloud entering the room.

"Alan?" he heard Fermat call.

Alan opened the door to their room. Smoke quickly engulfed him and began to enter the room.

"There must be a fire!" Fermat cried as he fumbled to put his glasses on straight.

Alan quickly activated the emergency signal on his watch. He instructed Fermat to do the same. "Now, we gotta get everyone out of here and fast."

"TRACY!" they both heard someone yell.

Alan turned around to see one of their classmates. Jake Turella. "We gotta get out of here, the whole building is on fire!" Jake said.

"I can see that," Alan stated.

"Why haven't the alarms gone off?" Fermat asked.

"That's a good question. Jake, do you know where the fire is?"

"I think it's on the upper levels," Jake told them. Their dormitory was eight stories high. Alan and Fermat's room was on the fourth floor and Jake's was on the fifth.

"Okay. Fermat, you and Jake help get everyone down. I'm gonna check the upper levels and make sure everyone is awake and getting out," Alan ordered.

"Alan you're crazy, you can't do that. We need to stick together," Fermat protested.

"Sorry Tracy, but the brain is right on this one. You're going to get yourself killed," Jake said.

"I'll be fine, besides we don't have time to argue. The fire is spreading fast and there's a lot of us to get out. Just please do as I said," Alan stated and ran off before his friends could protest further.

Fermat and Jake quickly instruct their fellow classmates down the stairs. Smoke now filled every floor of the dormitory. Fermat prayed that Alan knew what he was doing. Yes his best friend was determined but he was also one to take risks. _If only his brothers knew what he was doing,_ he thought.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well I hope you like what I have so far. I know this is short but all writers gotta start somewhere. Lots more to come soon!!! PROMISE!!!!!!!**

**You know the motto guys!!!**

**REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!!**


	2. He's Doing What?

**Disclaimer****: See previous chapter folks…..**

**It seems you like it so far :D YAY!!!! Here is the next installment for ya. Thanks so much to my beta Criminally Charmed. You're the best, in every sense of the word. You've been there when its mattered. Thanks :D**

**Well let's see what trouble my favorite Tracy has gotten himself into shall we…..**

* * *

**He's Doing What??**

Alan was met with the same smoky scene as he reached the fifth floor. Students were passing him by as he made his way through the hallway. Opening each dorm room he made sure every student was awake and aware of the situation.

"Alan!" he heard someone call his name as he exited one of the rooms.

"Zach! Hey, you need to get out of here," he told his fellow track teammate and classmate.

"So do you, what are you doing up here? Your room is on the fourth floor?" the tall blonde asked. The two seventeen year olds were built similar, however the teen was slightly taller than Alan. The senior had had a late growth spurt and was now almost 6' 2". Alan was now 5' 11".

Alan ignored the inquisitive look he was getting from his friend and continued his search of another room. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You look like a crazy man on a mission. C'mon, let's get out of here. Are you trying to be some kind of hero or something?"

Alan coughed, covering his mouth with his sleeve as the smoke seemed to be getting thicker. "Look, you and I both know there are too many students on these floors and by the time someone can get up here to clear the area it would be too late. I'm here, so I'm just doing their job for them."

"You're crazy Tracy, but that's one thing we love about you - never afraid of a challenge. So where have you been?" Zach asked as he scanned the hallway.

"You're not helping me, Zachman."

"Sure I am. Someone has to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Alan stopped and looked at Zach. Sighing, he was aware this battle he didn't have time for nor was it one he could win. "I've been all the way down the west and east halls."

"Gotcha. You get the north and I'll get the south," Zach smiled and ran to check the rooms.

Alan turned to the north hall. The hall was so hazy from the smoke; you could barely see the end. They needed to act fast.

_-TB-_

"You're good to go, kiddo. Head over to the waiting area," one of the paramedics told Fermat. Wrapping the small blanket he had been given around him, Fermat looked to the building that was his school. Now that he was checked in, he had begun to worry about Alan. Walking over to a quiet area, the teen genius made sure no one was nearby. Pulling his watch to his face, he connected a line to the Island.

"Son, thank goodness. I ss--h-heard your watch aa--s-s-ignal. What's happening?"

Fermat looked at his father. "A hug---big fire broke out at school. Dad, the dorm is a ww-rr-d-isaster. The fire has spread from the dorms to the classrooms now."

Brains frowned worried. "Where are you?"

"I'm standing outside the school. Alan and I w-woke up to the f-f-I--smoke."

At the mention of his friends youngest, Brains noticed the teen wasn't with Fermat. "Where is Alan?"

Fermat frowned, worry creased his brow. "He's still in the dorm. He wouldn't co-o--l-leave. He's h-helping get the students out."

Brains, sighed. _Damn Tracy stubbornness._ He needed to contact Jeff and let him know what was going on. "Try contacting Alan. The boys are on a m-mission off the New England coastline."

"What h-happened?"

"A small cruise ferry r-ran into trouble. The Nor'easter that has r-re-a-approached the area is causing h-hurricane force winds."

"Those winds aren't helping us h-here, Dad. The f-fl--f-fire is spreading f-fast," Fermat shivered as another strong gust of wind hit him. It was almost November and winter had seemed to get an early start.

"Try to c-c-ontact Alan. Keep us informed," Brains told his son, giving him a comforting smile.

"F.A.B." Fermat smiled. Looking around the area, he made sure the area was still safe to contact. Dialing for Alan's watch, he waited for his best friend to answer.

_-TB-_

Gordon looked up toward the sky as he waited for the rescue platform to descend once more. Snow began to fall from the dark grey clouds, reminding him of the angry Nor'easter that was ravaging the area. His body shivered as the brisk wind hit his now soaked suit. There had been 40 souls aboard the ship and they had now successfully rescued well over half. Only 12 people remained aboard the ship.

"_How are you doing, son?"_ he heard Jeff's voice in his earpiece.

"Great, Dad," the redhead responded as he prepared to escort more civilians.

"We need to hurry, Dad. Winds are starting to pick up. The ship can't last much longer," Scott said. He watched as Thunderbird 1's light illuminated the ship. Another wave covered the ship.

"Pull us up!" Gordon ordered as the platform was loaded with another load of passengers.

Virgil greeted Gordon with a smile, leading the passengers to the waiting area aboard Two. "You wanna switch?" he asked, patting Gordon on the back. Gordon's suit was completely drenched.

"Nah, I'm okay. One more trip left. I can handle it," Gordon replied.

Virgil gave Gordon a sympathetic look, though the redhead couldn't see it due to their helmets. He made note at how much his brother's body shivered. "Okay, just hurry."

"F.A.B.," he replied. "Down I go."

Jeff frowned as he heard the tiredness in Gordon's voice. First thing he was going to do was make sure his second youngest changed his clothes. The last thing he needed was him getting sick.

Looking to the control panel in front of him, Jeff frowned when he saw the incoming transmission from the Island. "I read you Brains."

"I'm s-s-sorry to interrupt," Brains stated a little uneasy.

"Our job is almost complete," Jeff said, as he heard Gordon order to bring them back up. "What did you need? Is there a problem?"

"W-well.. Th-e--" Brains attempted. How could he tell Jeff Tracy that yet again the life of his youngest son was in danger?

"What is it?" Jeff asked, worry now crept in his mind at the uneasiness in his friends voice.

"Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2. Do you read?" John interrupted the two men.

Jeff quickly accepted the call. The screen in front of him now split in half. He looked at the two men in front of him. "I read you, John."

"Dad, we have a problem. There appears to be something going on at Wharton's," John informed.

Fear immediately settled in the pit of Jeff's stomach. Was this what Brains was trying to tell him? "What's going on?"

"Local fire and rescue have been called to the scene. I haven't been able to get any more information," John said worried.

"A f-fire broke out in the dorms," Brains informed. "Fermat just r-r-c-contacted me."

"What about Alan?" John asked, looking at the scientist on the screen in front of him.

"Fermat has tried c-contacting him on his watch but hasn't r-received a response. They awoke to the f-f-fire but Alan w-w-r-refused to leave."

"So, he's still in the building," John stated, shaking his head. Each of them knew their youngest family member all too well.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked as he walked into the cockpit of Thunderbird 2. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

"Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2. What's the hold up?" Scott asked. It had been several minutes now since the last of the ships passengers had been secured and the radio had been eerily silent. Something was definitely up or they were having a communication malfunction.

Jeff sighed, running a hand over his face. "Where's Gordon?" he asked Virgil.

"He's changing into some dry clothes. The passengers are secure. What's wrong?" Virgil asked again.

Jeff turned to face his oldest son. "We read you, Thunderbird 1."

"Dad, what's going on?" Scott asked.

"There's a fire at Wharton's. Brains just informed me that it appears the fire has started in the dorms," Jeff said. "We don't know the specific details. All I know is that Fermat has made it out safe--"

"--where's Alan?" Scott interrupted.

"According to Fermat he wouldn't leave the building. He's still in there," Jeff said. "We need to finish this mission first. We can't do anything to help your brother until they call and say they need us. Virgil, I want you to go check on Gordon and inform him of what's happening. Scott, set a course for the nearest hospital and we'll be right behind you. John, I want you to keep listening to the local fire and rescue and keep us updated on what's happening. Try and see if you can reach Alan on his watch. So far Fermat hasn't received a response back." Jeff was met with a reluctant but understanding echo of "_F.A.B."_

Looking to the scientist on the screen in front of him, Jeff sighed. "What do you know?"

"N-not much. All I know is that the f-flames are spreading f-f-q-quick. It seems the Nor'easter is affecting other p-p-areas as well," Brains said.

Jeff sighed heavily. He griped the arm of the control chair tightly. "See if Fermat has had any luck reaching Alan as well. If anything changes let us know. I'll contact you once we've completed this mission."

"F.A.B." Brains responded and disconnected the call. He prayed for everyone's sake that Alan was okay.

_-TB-_

Virgil quickly walked to the back of Thunderbird 2. Checking on the passengers, he made sure they were comfortable. Informing them that they would reach a hospital shortly he left to find Gordon.

He found Gordon now dressed in a new uniform, with a thermal blanket wrapped securely around him. The redhead perked up at the sight of his older brother. "Hey, Virg. Remind me to never go swimming in such frigid waters again." he said, still shivering slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Virgil asked, trying to hide the fear he had for Alan from his voice and face.

"I'm fine, Virg. Nothing a warm shower can't fix," Gordon smirked. "However, that's beside the point right now. Spill it Virgil. Something's up."

Virgil stared at his younger sibling, slightly amused. "It seems our little brother has gone and played hero again."

"WHAT?! What happened?"

"Calm down, Gordon. A fire broke out in the dorms. It seems to be spreading fast. Fermat made it out okay, but Alan refused to leave. According to Fermat he's still in the building."

"Doing what? I swear, if he's ok, I'm gonna kill him," Gordon huffed, throwing the thermal blanket off him.

Virgil walked up to Gordon and placed the blanket back on him. "Get in line, little bro. I'm sure he has a good reason. You and I both know those dorms are big and the fire obviously has broken out in the middle of the night. It's nearly twelve thirty in the morning. However, yes I know it's no excuse."

"Damn right."

"Better not let Dad hear you say that," Virgil smirked.

"_Virgil, Gordon. We've reached the hospital. Prepare to lower the passengers. Scott has personnel waiting." _They heard their father call to them on their watches.

Gordon looked at Virgil. "What do you think Scott's thinking right now?" Both knew how the Tracy mother-hen acted. They wouldn't be surprised if he was bugging John to find out any more news.

Virgil laughed. "That's one mind I don't want to enter. It's a scary place."

_-TB-_

"Scott, I don't know any more than you do. I'm sorry, I wish I did. I'm as worried as you are about Alan, but there's nothing we can do until they call for us," John huffed. His only older brother was driving him crazy.

He could hear a rough sigh emit over the radio. "I'm sorry, John. I'm just worried about the kid. You know how he is. He takes risks."

"I know. I wish he would answer his watch."

"You still are getting a strong signal from him?" Scott asked.

"Yes, thankfully. That's the only thing that's keeping me at least semi-calm. He better be getting out of that building soon. Local authorities don't sound reassuring as for the safety of the building. It sounds like the top floors aren't sturdy but they don't know how or if any students are trapped."

Scott frowned. "You don't think he could be trapped and that's why he isn't answering his watch do you?"

This time John let out a long sigh. "I don't know Scotty. I pray we're just over reacting."

"Me too, John."

John continued to monitor the emergency radio, anxiously waiting for some word of how the situation was developing at Wharton's.

"Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 5, John do you read?"

"Read you, Dad."

"Mission is complete. Any news?" Jeff asked. He hadn't received any news from Brains. Fermat had yet to reach Alan.

"I'm sorry, Dad. No answer from Al, but it sounds like the winds are making things more difficult for local fire and rescue." An alarm suddenly went off aboard the space station, indicating a call for help. "Hold on, I've got a call."

John quickly punched the buttons in front of him. "You've reached International Rescue, how may we assist you?" he said answering the call. The blonde couldn't help but jump for joy when he realized the call was from Wharton Academy. It was such a conflicting feeling. He was happy to know that they could now get involved in the situation. Yet it also meant the situation was now drastic enough that they were needed.

Relaying information, he quickly accepted what needed to be done. Switching lines, John contacted Thunderbird Two. "Thunderbird Five to Commander, come in."

_"We read you John."_

"Dad, the call was from Wharton's! They've asked for our assistance."

"F.A.B. John," Jeff stated. Both he and Scott had already began to set coordinates for the Massachusetts' school. "What's the situation?"

"The fire has spread from the dorms to the classrooms. The winds from the Nor'easter are making the situation nearly impossible for local fire to control the flames. The top two floors of the dorms have become very unstable and it is unknown on how many students still remain on those floors. 40 students are still unaccounted for," John informed his father.

Jeff took in the information, acknowledging the fact that he knew Alan was one of the missing kids. "FAB, John. Keep us informed if the situation gets worse. Notify local authorities that we will be on the scene within fifteen minutes."

"F.A.B." his second oldest replied.

Jeff was thankful that their previous mission had been located in Maine. It couldn't have been a better location for them right now. Every minute counted and with the condition of his youngest completely unknown they didn't have a moment to spare.

"Lucy," Jeff silently prayed. "Be with our baby. Keep him safe until we can find him."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well what do you think? Why won't Alan answer? Hmm… I guess you'll have to wait and see. Things are just getting started for this family.**

**You know my motto guys. I don't think I need to say it. **

**Later!!**


	3. On The Scene

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1**

**Well here we are. Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy……**

**

* * *

**

**On The Scene**

A haze now deeply coated the hallways of the dorm; the only way you could make out anything was from the light of the flames above. Jogging into the stairwell, Zach and Alan had to stifle from choking as the fog was greater in the confined space.

Zach looked at Alan as they prepared to enter the sixth floor. "Maybe we should leave. I don't think anyone's left up here," he coughed.

"You can go, but I'm staying," Alan coughed, walking through the hazy hallway. The heat of the fire made him look up. They couldn't see the flames yet but it was getting a lot warmer now. _We're close,_ he thought.

"You stay, I stay," Zach said, preparing to check a room.

"I'm going ahead. We need to move faster," Alan told Zach and ran carefully farther down the hall.

After opening several more rooms, Alan stopped. Maybe Zach was right. They had only encountered a few students. Most had made it out by now. Maybe it was time to leave. His instincts were telling him that something wasn't right here anymore.

A sudden beeping made him turn his attention to his arm. Looking at his watch, Alan realized that once again Fermat was trying to reach him. He understood his friend's worry but right now he needed to focus on what was going on around him. Looking for his classmate, he called Zach's name. The haze now made a dangerous barrier between him and his friend. Alan tried to call for his friend again but was unable to as a coughing fit attacked his respiratory system. His chest ached for clean air.

"Alan!" Zach cried as he saw his friend leaning forward.

"I'm f-fine," Alan coughed.

"No, you're not. C'mon, we gotta get out of here," Zach said. He put an arm around Alan to lead him toward the stairwell and their escape.

The two seniors made their way to the only exit. As they neared the stairwell, an eerie sound filled the space above them. Both looked up to find the source of the noise. Before either of them could react a popping sound erupted from above and debris began to fall around them as the floor above collapsed.

_-TB-_

The scene that Scott met as he reached Wharton's was one he thought he would never see at his little brother's school. Smoke could be seen for miles as the school continued to burn; the Nor'easter winds only fueling it's vibrancy.

Landing Thunderbird 1 in a nearby field, Scott quickly began to assess the stability of the area with his chestnut eyes. Students and a small amount of faculty were lined up outside of the burning building. He could see firemen trying to fight the enormous fire. Worry creased Scott's brow underneath his helmet as his thoughts turned to his baby brother. _Please Mom, let Alan be okay._

A tall husky man began to walk toward him. "I'm the Fire Chief. Boy are we glad to see you," the man exuded with relief.

"We're glad to help. The rest of my team is five minutes out," Scott informed the man. He listened to the man as the chief informed him of the situation. Following the man, Scott picked up the list of missing students. An uneasy feeling settled further into the pit of his stomach as he saw Alan's name on the list.

"_Jeff to Scott. Do you read?"_ he heard his father call.

Scott turned to see Thunderbird 2 landing. Thanking the man, he handed the list back to him. "I read you," he spoke into his earpiece as he walked away from the captain.

"_What can you tell us?" _Jeff asked.

"25 students still remain unaccounted for. The fire is now becoming untamable. The winds have made it near to impossible for rescue to attempt to reach the dorms. They've been able to contain the fire to just the top floors, but this is where they fear the students are trapped," Scott informed as he waited for the loading bay of the green ship to open.

"_What about Alan?"_ Virgil asked.

"He's on the list of those still missing. Any luck reaching him?"

"_None. John's still getting a steady signal from him though,"_ Jeff stated.

Walking into the loading bay of Thunderbird 2, Scott shook his head. "He better have a good reason for not answering us."

"I called dibs first, Scotty boy," Gordon said as they all gathered. "His as-er-umm… behind is mine once we know he's okay." He smiled innocently as Jeff gave him a stern look.

"We can all give your brother a firm talking to once this situation is under control," Jeff spoke. "Gordon, I want you in the Firefly. Scott, you and Virgil handle ground control. I'm going to speak to the Fire Chief and rescue further. I will join you as soon as I can."

"_Guys, winds are beginning to get stronger," _John's voice rang in their earpieces.

"We need to hurry boys," was all Jeff said as they exited the green ship and attend to their assigned duties.

_-TB-_

Throbbing pain met Alan as consciousness returned to him. Opening his eyes, Alan was suddenly reminded where he was. Looking around him, adrenaline filled him as he saw flames above him. Alan lifted his body gently, surprised to not be trapped by debris. Moving his hand to his throbbing head, Alan was shocked to find blood coming from it. _Explains why the headache is back,_ he thought. Alan could feel the burns that also radiated from parts of his skin. _Man, Virg is gonna have a heyday when he sees me._

Looking around the room, Alan suddenly realized he didn't see his classmate. "ZACH!" he called frantically before another coughing fit erupted from his body. Alan felt like a heavy weight was slowly settling on his chest. Gingerly, Alan pulled himself up, searching the area for his friend. What had once been the east hallway was now filled with debris and flames.

"Alan!" he heard Zach call to him. Spinning around, he saw his classmate ducking from a room. "It seems this room saved my life," the tall blonde stated. A wooden support beam lay just in front of where Zach had once stood before the collapse.

"Looks like it. C'mon we need to move," Alan instructed.

Zach took Alan's helping hand as he climbed over the debris that had covered the floor. Looking up, he shook his head. "I sure hope no one was still up there."

"Same here. Are you hurt?" Alan asked as he looked over his friend.

"No, I'm good. Nothing that will kill me," Zach assured as he looked over his body. Like Alan, he had several burns on his skin and multiple cuts. "Looks like I ended up luckier than you, Tracy. That cut on your head looks pretty nasty," he said, examining the wound a little.

Alan backed away from his friend. "I'm fine."

"_Help! Is anyone there?! "_

Alan and Zach immediately looked to one another. _Were they going crazy?_ "Did you hear that?" Zach asked.

"Sure did!" Alan said. "Where are you?!" he screamed back.

"_We're over here!! We're trapped."_

The two seniors listened for the voice. It was coming from the west hall. "Keep talking," Alan responded. They gingerly moved toward the voice, keeping a watchful eye of their surroundings. They didn't need them getting trapped. They were had been lucky on the last one.

Arriving at where the voice seemed to be coming from, Alan and Zach stopped to stare in dismay at the debris piled in front of them. _This is going to be fun_, Alan thought. Looking at Zach, he smiled, happy when his teammate smiled back. They were both up to the challenge. Giving the room one last look, they got to work, with Alan ignoring the beeping sound from his watch once more.

Sighing, Alan couldn't help but have one thought. _My family is going to kill me._

**TBC…**

* * *

**Oh boy, his brother's really are going to kill him. Alan not answering his watch, tsk, tsk. Well at least you know Alan is alive at the moment but who knows what could happen next. He isn't fairing too well. Coughing and now a head injury. Hmmm……**

**So I've been running around like a chicken with my head cut off this past week. This chapter is short because of this but I leave this in promise to update with a longer chapter in a few days. You never know when I'll post. Keep your eyes open :D**

**You know the motto!!!!**


	4. It's The Little Things That Get You

**Disclaimer****: Same as Chapter 1. Still a poor college student who doesn't own our famous lads.**

**Well here it is, a much longer and action packed Chapter 4 as I promised.**

* * *

**It's The Little Things That Get You**

Unorganized was an understatement when it came to Wharton Academy's use of its emergency protocol. Students were wandering the campus without any sense of purpose, while some of the injured had yet to be seen by an EMT. At times Jeff wondered about the intelligence level of his youngest son's school administration, especially its headmaster. The IR commander could only shake his head as he listened to the babbling idiot rattle off his version of how the fire may have started to the Fire Chief.

Resisting the urge to bang his head into the nearest Thunderbird, Jeff tried to redirect the man's panicked state. "Have you contacted the parents of the students?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"NO! Heaven's, I'm just not thinking straight!" the man went further into his state of panic.

_You can say that again,_ Jeff thought. "You need to get the children to safety while we handle the fire. I suggest you bus them out to a warming center and inform the parents of their location. The further away they are from the scene the better."

"Great Idea! I will take care of that right now," the man smiled and hurried off to make the preparations for the buses to arrive.

The Fire Chief just shook his head. "I sure miss the old headmaster. He was organized and at least he would remain calm in situations like this."

_So do I. More than you know,_ Jeff thought. "Some people just don't understand how panic doesn't help a situation. How many men do you have attending to the classrooms?"

"Six and counting your man we will have seven."

Jeff looked to the main building of the school as he watched Gordon maneuver the Firefly. "Right, two more of my men are accessing the dormitory. If your men can keep the fire under control in that area we should have things under control soon. The Firefly will be able to put out the fire rather quickly, allowing us to put all our focus on the other building."

"Let's hope this plan works. These winds have been hindering us the whole time," the husky Fire Chief sighed. "We would've been able to handle this if it weren't for this approaching storm. If only we could get the rain its promising things would certainly improve."

"We can only hope luck is on our side today," Jeff said.

_-TB-_

Using their height to their advantage, Alan and Zach lifted debris that blocked them from the voice in need. Alan coughed, as they both tried to assure the voice that they were trying to reach them.

"You okay?" Zach asked as he adjusted the makeshift handkerchief that covered his mouth and nose.

"Fi-ine," Alan lied, as he felt his lungs constrict. The tightness he had felt earlier was slowly getting worse. He knew it was the smoke but he ignored it. Nothing was going to stop him. Tightening his own makeshift mask, he continued to dig. "We're almost through."

"Just a little more and then it's smooth sailing," Zach smiled.

Lifting the last bit of debris that seemed to stand in their way, Alan smiled as he could see into the west hall. Looking to Zach, he climbed through the hole they had made. The voice that had called for help was indeed a student. About six students now stood in front of them, relief filling their faces. Alan recognized them to be mostly freshman.

"Man, am I glad you heard us," one of the students said. Alan recognized this student to be the voice that had cried for help.

"We woke up and didn't know what was going on. Before we knew it smoke filled our room and the hallway. We tried to get out but everything caved in before us," another student confessed, the kid was obviously shaken.

"Everything's going to be okay," Alan assured. "Are any of you injured?"

The student who had been talking to Alan looked over toward a group of students. "Jared and Tony are. Tony hit his head pretty badly and his leg hurts too, but Jared won't wake up. Some debris fell on him, but we managed to get him clear," the freshman explained.

Alan quickly rushed over to the two injured. "You didn't move them did you?" he asked the freshman.

"No."

Alan quickly examined Jared. He could see evidence of a broken bone that protruded from the kid's right arm as it was twisted into a position it was never meant to go. A deep cut marred his right temple as well. Alan knew he was going to need help getting the kid out of here. Turning to Tony, he smiled at the younger boy. Looking at how awkwardly the kid's left leg was bent, Alan was sure the limb was also broken, although at least this wasn't a compound fracture. The injured student seemed alright otherwise but Alan wouldn't know until he examined him further.

Looking up at Zach, he knew this was where he would depend upon his classmate most. "Zach, I want you to take the uninjured and make your way out of the building. Tell the first firefighter you see that I'm still up here with two injured. One-"

"-Alan I'm not leaving you up here alone," Zach interrupted.

Alan closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. _Bad move._ He coughed harshly as his lungs again struggled to handle the toxic smoke. Here was the fight he knew was coming. His stubborn friend was much like his brothers at times. Standing up, he looked Zach in the eyes. "Zach, we don't have time to argue. Thi-s building isn't safe and we can't mo-ve these two without ca-ausing further harm. I need a backboard and a neck brace for sure for one and most likely for the other as well. There's no sense in letting the rest of them stay here when th-ey can get out of here. You're my messenger for help. Take them and go, pleas-se."

Zach shook his head, almost smirking at his teammates plan. "I'm not leaving you, Tracy. I don't know why you think you need to play hero here but out of the two of us, I'm the one who should stay. The smoke is getting to you and don't deny it. I've been listening to you cough. You take the kids here and I'll stay with these two."

Several of the students stood toward the makeshift hole that had been created, while some stood over the two injured. They watched as the two seniors argued, not sure what to say.

An eerie sound filled the air above them once again. Alan quickly looked around looking for any instability in the structure around them. "Look, I appreciate your concern over me but I really am fine. I know what I'm doing here. Just go! We're wasting time arguing."

"Precisely why this is an easy choice. You should go and I should stay," Zach smiled, shoving Alan toward their exit.

A buckling sound could be heard above them once again. The building shook, as pieces of the ceiling began to rain down upon them. Alan looked up to see the hall above starting to crumble. Thinking fast, he shoved Zach and as many of the students forward.

"ALAN! NO!" Zach cried as a huge beam fell between them. He could no longer see his friend.

Dodging more debris that continued to fall around Zach and the four students that had made it with him, they rushed toward the stairwell. Knowing there was nothing further he could do for Alan; Zach knew he needed to get help. That was his only hope to save his stubborn friend.

_-TB-_

Fermat spotted Virgil as he walked toward a safe area. Running up to the middle Tracy, he smiled as the musician spotted him.

Virgil gently clasped the teen on the shoulder, making sure no one could hear them talking. "Fermat! I'm glad to see you're okay," he said softly.

Fermat smiled as he looked up at Virgil, though he was unable to see his face due to the helmet. "Have you been able to r-reach Alan?"

Virgil frowned. "No, we haven't, sport. You haven't heard from him either?"

Fermat shook his head "N-n-no. I hope he's o-o-alright. I haven't seen anyone come o-out from the dorms in awhile."

Virgil looked toward where Scott was talking to several firemen who had been in the dormitory. "I hope so too, kiddo. Alan's smart, he knows how to handle the situation. You both have been in training long enough."

Fermat looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "Thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Scott and I are handling the ground at the moment. We've been assisting the firemen in the dorm. Gordon's in the Firefly and Dad's talking to the Fire Chief. We've got things handled, don't you worry," Virgil smiled.

"I'm n-not. I just wish I could do something," the fifteen year old sighed.

"Sorry, kiddo but you've gotta play the civilian this time."

"I know," Fermat responded sadly. "I better g-get back before someone w-w-questions us."

"Good man," Virgil smiled under his helmet. "Stay safe and we'll keep you updated if we can."

"F.A.B." Fermat spoke and ran off toward the crowd of students that still remained on the campus.

Virgil couldn't help but smile as he watched the teen genius run off. Jogging up to Scott he noticed the uneasiness to his oldest brother's body language. "What's going on?"

"Conditions are deteriorating inside the building. If we have any chance of getting to the students we have to act quickly," Scott told his brother.

"We have four men in the dorms right now trying to battle their way to the top floors. It hasn't been an easy task. The infrastructure is starting to weaken due to the heat," one of the firemen continued to explain.

"I think it's time we use Thunderbird 2. We no longer have the luxury of time to rescue from the ground," Virgil said.

"I agree. Go get her ready and I'll be right behind you. I'm going to inform the Commander," Scott stated.

Virgil shook his head understanding. "F.A.B." he spoke and ran off to his bird.

A loud noise erupted from the building before them, causing everyone to turn their attention to the eight story high dormitory. Scott watched in horror as flames shot out of the windows and the top of the building began to sag.

_-TB-_

Haze encircled them as they raced down the smoke filled stairwell. The only thought filling Zach's head was getting to safety and helping Alan and the remaining students now trapped on the sixth floor.

The students quickly reached the fourth floor, as they hurried down they were surprised to meet a team of firefighters.

"Whoa!" one of the men exclaimed as he nearly crashed into Zach.

"We just came from the sixth floor! There's been a collapse!" one of the students exclaimed.

"There's fo-ur students stuck up there. I kno-w two are injured for s-ure but I don't know how the o-ther two are. You have to help them," Zach explained quickly, covering his face as the smoke caused him to cough more.

"We'll take care of them. You boys run down and get to safety immediately," a firefighter instructed.

The students quickly continued down the stairwell. Zach stopped, looking up from where they had come. "Go, son. We'll make sure your friends are safe," a firefighter said, grasping his shoulder. "Go."

Zach looked at the firefighter. "Alan Tracy is one of them up there. W-we were trying to help c-lear the building. You have to save him. He's a hero. He saved my life. "

"We will, son. Now please go," the man urged. "Make sure you're seen by someone. You need to clear your lungs."

Zach nodded, looking up the stairs one last time and continued down the steps. As he exited the building he was met by several other firefighters and two men in a uniform he could only identify as a Thunderbird's. He spent entirely way too much time with Alan. The track star knew everything that came to the Thunderbirds, he smirked. Alan knew the ships, and what they would do next. _He could probably be one of them if he tried hard enough,_ the blonde thought. _Oh no! I forgot to tell them what Alan needed,_ he suddenly realized.

"They need help in there!" Zach told them, as he ran up to the group. "I forgot t-to tell the other firefighters what Alan needed!"

"Calm down, son. What are you talking about?" a firefighter asked him.

"My friend and I were trying to help get everyone out. H-he's still up th-ere. His name is Alan Tracy. He sai-d he needed backboards and neck braces for those injured. He may-y be injured himself now. You have to help him, he's a hero. He s-saved our lives," Zach choked out as he tried to suppress his own coughs. "He shoved us o-out of the way when the ceiling collapsed."

"Did you tell the other firefighters this?" the Thunderbird identified as Scott asked him.

"Y-yes, mostly," Zach said, his body began to shutter with coughs.

"Alright, we need to organize. Get him to an EMT," Zach heard a voice speak. His mind was becoming fuzzy as his chest felt tight. _Was this how Alan was feeling? Please let him be alright._

_-TB-_

Many thoughts ran through Scott's head as he and Jeff boarded Thunderbird 2 and prepared for their rescue of the dormitory. Scott felt proud of his baby brother but he also felt worry. He was proud to hear how selfless Alan had acted but he also feared that that same selfless act may be what could get Alan killed. He couldn't bear to think that there was a possibility that his baby brother could be seriously injured or dead. Alan was his baby brother and the joy of his life, as well as the bane of his existence. It was always the little things he would find himself missing while Alan was away at school - his laugh, his humor, his attitude, and most of all his stubbornness. It was a trait they all inherited from their father and most likely their mother as well. The kid was only seventeen and he had so much still to do in life, so much ahead of him.

He watched Virgil as he maneuvered the ship toward the burning building. His middle brother gripped the controls of the ship tightly. Scott wished he could make this nightmare disappear as fast as it came up. He knew that all he could do was hope they would find Alan okay. They just had to.

"_Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2, do you copy?"_ Scott heard John call.

"We read you, John," his father's stiff voice answered.

He heard his space bound brother sigh, apprehensive of his next words. He knew what John was about to tell them was bad. In fact, it was their worst nightmare coming true.

_Please keep Allie safe, Mom. He needs you right now. Please bring him back to us._

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well I'm off to hide under my rock now! CC's Writers Protection Program will be my savior while you all want to kill me. You may reach me by leaving a review below and I shall return soon once it is deemed safe.**


	5. Holding On

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1 folks.**

**Well I've decided to crawl out from underneath my rock. I'm SOOO sorry for the late post. Life has been crazy. The WPP hasn't kept me from living a normal life unfortunately. I've been working a ton of hours, studying for my finals that were last week, homework, and to top things off I had a not so fun experience this week with an allergic reaction. Something the WPP didn't foresee to protect me from, lol. It seems besides being allergic to bananas and cantaloupe, I am now also allergic to watermelon. I felt like Alan in Inisya's story where he reacts badly to a nut allergy. Not a fun experience I'll tell ya! So Alan I can now say I feel your pain. Mine wasn't as drastic and life threatening but it could've been. Thank the Lord for Benadryl.**

**Well lets see what has happened to our favorite family since I last left them…… **

* * *

**Holding On**

Gordon's mind kept drifting back to one thing: his only baby brother, Alan. He prayed that Alan was safe but things seemed to be getting steadily worse for them. The only thing keeping Gordon from going was focusing on his part of the mission - operating the Firefly. He could now focus on the classrooms as the machine had pretty much extinguished the flames that ate at the main building.

Even as Gordon focused on the task at hand, John's shaky voice kept running through his head.

"_What is it, John?" he heard Scott ask over the radio._

"_I'm no longer getting a signal from Alan's watch." Both brothers froze at the heart wrenching words that escaped John's mouth._

"_What? There has to be glitch or something," Gordon told his brothers._

"_Maybe Alan hit something and it broke," he heard Virgil say._

_The next voice Gordon heard silenced the thoughts running through his mind. "We can't let ourselves go crazy wondering what ifs, boys. Let's focus on this mission. We'll find your brother."_

Gordon prayed their father was right. He couldn't bear to think that they could lose the baby of the family. Alan was his rock, the one person who actually kept him sane. After all, the two were wonderful pranksters and the unstoppable _Terrible Two_; a nickname given to them when they were very little. If it weren't for the four year age gap, you could almost swear the two were twins.

Guiding the Firefly, the redhead extinguished the last of the flames that burned the main building. With a satisfied smile, he looked toward the dormitory. _I'm coming, Alan. Just hang on._

_-TB-_

A thick haze quickly filled the room that now held four Wharton students. An eerie calm surrounded the room as the dust began to settle and the popping of wood was the only sound that could be heard.

A single harsh cough began to shake the occupants as a pair of scared eyes scanned the room. The student tried to comprehend the events that had just happened. Ignoring the throbbing pain that filled his body, Tony yelled for each of his classmates. Rummaging the best he could through the debris around him he found Jared, who was still unconscious. "Jared, wake up man. I need you right now." He received no response.

Looking around the room he searched for his friend Alex, who had helped them get help from the two seniors. He could see no sign of him. "Alex! Where are you?"

He heard a sudden movement to his right. "Alex?"

"Yeah. It's me," a weak voice responded as Alex tried to move the rubble that covered him.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked him.

"Yeah, I-I think so," the freshman answered, a little shaken. "How about you? Is Jared by you?"

"I'm okay. Jared is still out for the count here," Tony told him, wincing as his headache was starting to get worse. "Are we the only ones left up here?" he asked.

Alex scanned the room. "I don't know. Everything happened so fast. The last thing I remember is Alan and Zach arguing and then everything goes blank. How long was I out?"

"Not long. You were maybe out a few minutes," Tony told his friend. "Do you think Alan and the others made it out?"

A sudden moan filled the room, causing both freshmen to try and locate the sound. Harsh coughs began to follow the moan, as the person became more aware.

"Who's there?" Alex called as he tried to unbury himself. Luckily, only small pieces of debris covered him. Throwing all the debris to the side, he stood. Now getting a different visual of the room, Alex was shocked as he got the full picture of what their situation was like. The area looked like a bomb had gone off.

Carefully, Alex tried to make his way over to the figure. "Can you hear me?" he called. He stumbled slightly as he climbed around the flames that threatened them, reminding him of their presence. The kid was shocked as he realized who he was calling for. "ALAN!" he exclaimed as he tried to help the senior clear the rubble around him.

"H-hey," Alan smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. Debris covered the blonde senior up to his face, making his breathing sound very ragged.

"I'll be okay," Alan answered, ignoring the pain that flared through his entire body. "Who else do we have with us?" he asked Alex as the two tried to clear the debris that laid on top of his body. His abdomen and lower body still remained covered. His left shoulder throbbed, making Alan assume that it was most likely broken or dislocated._ Just my luck._

"You, me, Tony, and Jared - I haven't heard anyone else."

"Are Tony and Jared conscious?" Alan asked.

"I am but Jared is still out of it," Tony called.

Alex tried to move some of the rubble that covered Alan's lower waist, but quickly stopped as Alan cried out in pain. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" he frantically asked, scared he had done something seriously wrong.

"I-I'm fine," Alan lied. Pain flared through his lower body, shocking him as it was now worse than before. "I-I don't think I'm going anywhere soon, though."

"How are we going to get out of here?" Alex asked, fearful.

"We'll get out, I promise. Help is on the way," Alan reassured the freshman, putting a comforting hand on the boy's arm. Above he could hear a familiar sound fill his ears, smiling.

"How can you be so sure?" Tony asked.

"Trust me, we're gonna get out of here."

_-TB-_

Thunderbird 2 loomed above the dormitory as Virgil positioned her for the rescue. As much as they tried to concentrate on the mission as a whole, the only thing on the minds of the three occupants of the large ship was their youngest family member.

_"Firefly to Thunderbird 2," _Gordon's voice rang through the speakers.

"We read you, Gordon," Jeff answered.

_"The fire from the classrooms has been extinguished. I'm heading over to the dormitory now. Any news?" _the redhead asked.

"You know as much as we do, Gordy," Scott told him.

"_F.A.B_," Gordon responded, disappointment clear in his voice.

Scott met his father's worried glance. "What's the plan?" he asked trying to get their minds on track.

Jeff stood as Virgil placed Thunderbird 2 on auto pilot. The ship was now in position for them to lower the platform. "I want you and Virgil to go down in the rescue platform. I'll handle things from up here. Gordon and the rest of the firemen should be in position to help tame the fire."

"F.A.B," both Scott and Virgil responded heading for the cargo hold.

"_Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2,_" John's voice rang across the speakers.

Jeff walked to the control panel and opened the link. "I read you, John. What can you tell me?"

"_Firefighters have tried to reach the sixth floor but have been unable to. Debris is blocking them from breaking through. They're afraid if they mess with the clutter too much the building may become even more unstable. Looks like it's up to us now," _John told his father.

Jeff shook his head, reluctantly understanding. "I'm sending Scott and Virgil down in the platform. Gordon is already on the dormitory with the Firefly."

"_I've spoken to the Fire Chief and they plan to surround the fire from the north and south hallways. According to the student that was with Alan, it sounds like they were trapped in the west and east hallways. Apparently, Alan is quite the hero in the kids' eyes too,_" John smiled.

Jeff chuckled, smiling. "Yes it does." His smile quickly faded as the seriousness of the situation came flooding back to him. "I just pray this stunt of playing hero doesn't get your brother seriously injured or worse."

"_Alan is strong, Dad. He's been in training for several years now. We have to trust he'll know what to do when it gets really serious. The rest we can leave to chewing his behind out later and I want apart of it."_

Jeff smiled slightly. "Well, you'll have to get in line. Your brothers are fighting over that one and I'll be close behind. Let's just get your brother out safely first."

"_We will, Dad. We will. Thunderbird Five out,"_ John smiled, and closed the link between them.

Jeff prayed that all the training would be enough to keep his baby safe. He had to keep telling himself that his watch wasn't transmitting because it was merely broken, nothing more. Touching his ear, he spoke into his earpiece. "Boys, I want you to get in and get out as fast as you can," he told Scott and Virgil. "John has informed me that the firefighters are unable to reach the top floors. It is unknown how stable this building is."

"_So pretty much - find Alan and the rest of the students and skedaddle,"_ Scott spoke.

Jeff smirked, but still remained serious. "More or less. Gordon and the firefighters are going to surround the fire around the north and south halls. Alan and the rest of the students should be in the east and west hallway. From the sounds of things, we're gonna start with the west hall. Do you have the necessary medical equipment?"

"_Yep. We have several backboards and I've got my med bag. I'm hoping we'll only need what Alan told his friend and nothing more,_" Virgil said. They each hoped Alan wasn't hurt but they knew it was a far cry considering the situation. They could only pray he wasn't seriously injured or worse.

_-TB-_

Alan's head was beginning to feel foggy and he was finding his eyelids were feeling very heavy. He knew he had to fight against the need to sleep. Looking off to his left, he tried to see the other students trapped with him. He watched as best he could as Alex tried to free Tony and Jared. The kid was good at taking instructions, especially from a senior. Of course, it seemed most kids knew who he was merely from his track records and who his father was. He could tell just by how they acted around him. _Of course, that could be from just shock and fear,_ he thought to himself.

Seeing that Alex was still preoccupied with his task, Alan decided to figure out his own condition. Besides having a whopper of a headache and no doubt a nasty concussion, he knew something was wrong with his left shoulder. What was yet to be determined was his lower torso which was his greater concern.

Looking at his lower body, Alan fought another coughing fit -which only added to his discomfort- and frowned at the amount of debris that had fallen on top of him. He could still feel his legs, which, he decided was always a good thing. Looking at the debris he decided to try and shift the rubbish from his legs. As he began to move, an immediate sharp pain erupted from below. Alan tried to stop himself from crying out in pain, but he failed.

"Alan! Are you okay?" he heard a worried Alex call.

Alan grunted through the pain. "I-I'm fi-ne," he coughed, increasing his pain. _Damn! Dumb move, dumb move. _He turned his head toward the younger teen. "Just get them uncovered, don't worry about me. How's it coming over there?" He needed a distraction from his own pain.

"Good. I've got Jared uncovered and I've almost got Tony," Alex told him.

"Has Jared woken up at all?" Alan asked, trying to move again. He hissed again as the pain came back stronger. He sighed in frustration. _I'm stuck solid. Damnit! How the hell am I supposed to help now? Virgil and who knows who else will be here soon and here I am stuck. Just where I want to be when they get here._

"Alan?" he heard Alex call.

"Hmm?"

"You didn't answer me when I told you about Jared. Are you sure you're okay?"

Alan smirked. _Of course I'm not okay kid. I'm stuck in a burning building with three freshmen and I can't do anything to help them get out. _"I'm fine," he reassured him. His facade failing slightly as another coughing fit filled his body. Breathing was becoming more difficult for him, which seemed to only make his headache worse. "So how's Jared?"

Alex frowned not completely buying the blonde senior's story that he was "_fine"._ "He stirred for maybe a few seconds but was out of it again."

_Damn. _"If awakes again we need to try and keep him awake. How are you feeling Tony?"

"I'm okay. My head hurts really bad but not as much as my leg," Tony said, coughing a little. The smoke was starting to get to all of them.

Alan frowned. "From what I got a look at, it looks like its definitely broken. Just keep it as still as you can. How bad does you head hurt? Is it like a dull throb, like a headache, or a migraine?"

Tony paused pondering the question. "More a headache but its an annoying one, I'll tell ya that. It's not as bad as a migraine. I hate those."

Alan laughed, instantly cursing himself for doing so. Waiting for the pain to pass in his head and his body he smiled toward the freshman. "You and me both." He could feel the pull of darkness edging at him again. Alan knew he had to stay awake. Not only for his own well being but for the scared freshmen he was looking after. His head throbbed and the pressure that laid on his lower body was starting to eat at him more and more. He just had to hold on. They all did. He knew his brothers were minutes away from rescuing them. He just had to hold on a little while longer.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well I hope that makes up for my lateness a little…. *smiles* a little? Okay, I'm running off to my "safe" undisclosed location. I have a feeling it's not safe to return fully yet. I'm bringing my allergy medicine with me incase one of you tries to poison me with fruit. REMEMBER - If you kill me then you'll never find out what happens next.**

**More soon I promise and after this I shouldn't be late again. Finals are over! Yay!**

**Please review and make me feel better. I'm really sorry for being late!**


	6. Don't Lose Hope

**Disclaimer****: What do you think? Do I look rich? Look at Chapter 1.**

***peeks out* Is it safe yet? I can come back and update later…**

**So a reviewer pointed out to me that between me, Criminally Charmed, and Sam1 Alan's lucky he's alive. I must say I agree. The poor kid has to have a complex. Should I remove the target off his back…..NAH!**

**OKKAYY….. Here ya go. I hope you like.**

* * *

**Don't Lose Hope**

There were times when space was a welcoming refuge for the second oldest Tracy son. At other times it was a cage that created an unbelievable distance between him and his family. Right now John felt cut off from what was happening to his family. Sitting and waiting was a job he had come become accustomed to but the uncertainty was something he would never master.

Staring at the monitor before him that tracked the signals from each of their watch/ communicators, John prayed for Alan's to burst to life again. Maybe it was a glitch like Gordon suggested.

Part of John wanted to believe this was nothing but a sick joke. They handled dangerous situations daily as International Rescue but this was their baby brother, the heart of their family. Without Alan their family simply wouldn't function. He and Alan both bore such strong resemblances to their mother, but Alan was the image of Lucy Tracy in more than just appearance. The teen had the same fire and the older he got the more striking was the physical resemblance. John wasn't sure if the Tracys couldn't bear to lose another family member, especially not like this.

Mind you, they had come closer several times but the family had been in serious denial that it could actually happen. During Spring Break a few years ago, they had definitely put all of their lives into perspective. After all, John had nearly lost his own life along with his father and three of his brothers on this very station. Alan had nearly become an orphan in a day, but as they learned later the then fifteen year old has almost lost his own life several times as well - something that still ate at each of the Tracys. A mad man had found their home and nearly destroyed everything just for revenge and greed. If the kid could survive something like that then this would be a cinch, right?

John listened to the radio as his family prepared to save the baby of the family. He could only hold onto hope and pray that Alan was okay. After all, Alan was a Thunderbird and their motto was simple: _**Don't give up at any cost.**_

"Be with Alan, Mom. Please bring him back to us. We need him as much as he needs us," the blonde prayed. A tear ran down his face as he willed Alan to hear his thoughts – _Just hang on, little brother. Don't give up._

_-TB-_

Virgil shivered as the cold air seeped through the hatch of the cargo bay. He swore it was getting colder by the second. Looking at Scott, he couldn't help but let a small smile peek out. Scott was keeping himself busy talking to John, Brains, and their father. But that was his older brother - Scott was a man of action, with precise and quick thinking that made him an asset as their Field Commander. Of course, it was also what made him an amazing big brother.

From the moment of their mother's passing, Scott had taken up the role of the big brother/ surrogate parent. He had always been there for each of his brothers no matter what he needed, sadly sacrificing parts of his own childhood for the sake of his family. Scott was really close to each of them, in a different way. In Virgil's case, Scott was his best friend and vise versa.

Virgil knew there wasn't anything Scott wouldn't do for him or his other siblings. That's was what made this situation both comforting and scary. Scott would stop at nothing to save Alan, but if something was seriously wrong with Alan, Virgil didn't think his family could take it and that was especially true for Scott. The youngest and oldest Tracy siblings had a relationship more of a parent and child than fraternal. Alan was Scott's baby in many ways and not just his baby brother.

Scott had always been there when their father couldn't and sadly that had been quite often after their mother died. Since Alan was only three when she had been killed, it had been the case for most of Alan's childhood. A few years ago things had begun to change.

Who would have thought that Virgil would be thankful for the attack by the Hood? The man had had wanted revenge on his family but in a strange way the Hood had actually saved the Tracys by stopping his family from traveling down the destructive road they were on. The attack they had faced that Spring Break brought their family closer and for Virgil it certainly opened his eyes. They were all throwing themselves into their lives and were too busy to see what was going on around them, especially with their youngest family member. Alan was pulling himself away. If there wasn't a real clue to that then all they had to do was realize how often Alan and Jeff got into arguments and how Alan retreated to his room or the beach once he was home. The kid had been memorized by the 'birds and he hero-worshiped his older brothers only to have them cut him out of their lives.

It had been over two years since then. Alan was now seventeen and about to finish high school, something that seemed near impossible for the artist. Alan had grown up while they weren't looking and as he got older the resemblance to their mother only became stronger. A shiver of a different kind ran through Virgil's body at that thought. Each day Alan reminded them of their mother they lost long ago and he knew that was why they were so protective of their baby. It bugged Alan to death but to them it was their way of coping and surviving the loss. They couldn't lose another family member but especially not Alan. Alan was their heart and they would do anything to protect and keep him safe.

Whether he liked it or not.

Looking back at Scott, he noticed the older brunette was looking at him. "You okay, Virg?"

Virgil smiled. "Yeah - I was just thinking. We ready?"

"Yep. Ready to face the cold?" Scott asked as he eyed his brother for a second. He knew this was affecting all of them.

Virgil glared at his oldest brother as he shifted some of their medical gear with a hand. "I just want to get to Alan."

"You and me both, bro," Scott said with a sigh.

"_Okay, boys. Here we go,"_ Jeff said as he opened the hatch. _"Brace yourselves, John says the Nor'easter is getting stronger. We don't have much time here. Get in and get out."_

"F.A.B. Dad. Here we go….." Virgil said. A swift and brittle breeze swept around him and Scott as they were lowered toward a window.

"Okay, lock it up," Scott said as Virgil grabbed some of the supplies. He looked into the building and what he could see, he didn't like. Scott looked back at Virgil before climbing through. Once in, Scott now knew why they didn't have much time. The scene before him was truly like that of a war zone.

"Hello! We're from International Rescue," Scott called. Visibility from the smoke was almost nonexistent. "If you can hear me, please respond!"

Handing the last of the supplies to Scott, Virgil climbed through the window. He secured the platform to the side of the building carefully so that the wind couldn't move it too far. The pilot of Thunderbird Two made sure it was secure enough to get the injured on board but with a safety to break away if the building began to collapse. Virgil frowned as he fully took in their surroundings. Sharing a look with Scott, he got worried when they didn't receive an immediate response. Moving forward, the brothers moved down the hallway, walking toward the east hall. Scott called out yet again.

After a few seconds they were relieved to hear a tired and frightened voice respond. "We're over here!" Sadly it wasn't the voice they were hoping for.

"Keep talking!" Virgil answered back. He and Scott quickly but carefully made their way toward the voice, which was now joined by another.

Virgil knelt next to three students - one was unconscious, one appeared to have a head injury and broken leg but the other looked to be fine besides a few scratches and cuts. Virgil now understood why Alan had requested them to bring the medical equipment. _Smart boy,_ Virgil thought. Looking around he searched for his brother. _Maybe he's farther down._

"We're so happy to be found, man. I'm Alex, this is Tony, and the sleepy one is Jared," Alex informed Scott and Virgil.

"Alan said you'd find us," Tony smiled weakly.

Scott looked at the two kids with a frown. "Alan?" he played ignorant. "Is there an Alan here too?"

Alex suddenly realized they hadn't heard their fearless senior say anything recently. Twisting his head toward the blonde senior's trapped position Alex got up and ran to him. "Alan?" he called.

Virgil and Scott immediately shared worried glances. They couldn't see each other's eyes as their helmets covered their identities; but they knew fear could be seen from both sets of eyes.

Scott followed the younger student as the kid kneeled next to a figure who was trapped under several pieces of debris. His heart nearly stopped as he took in the sight of Alan. His little brother was in a bad way, with blood covered his face from a cut marring his too-pale skin near his left temple. A multitude of cuts and burns were visible as Scott visually scanned the seventeen year old. But what scared him the most was the kid's lack of response from his schoolmate.

"Alan? Can you hear me?" Alex said, his voice shaking.

Scott's heart quickened as Alex received no response from the teenager. Putting his fingers to the teen's neck, he was relieved to find a heartbeat but what scared him was how shallow his brother's breaths were. "We need oxygen now!" he called to Virgil.

Virgil quickly shot his head up at his brother's worried call. Making sure Tony and Jared's oxygen mask's secure and the two were as okay as he could make them for now, Virgil hurried over to where Alex and Scott kneeled beside Alan. Pulling out an oxygen mask, he and Scott quickly placed it on Alan's still face. "Alex, will you please go and keep and eye on Tony? He needs to stay awake."

"Sure. Is Alan okay?" the freshman asked, taking an oxygen kit for himself.

"He will be," Virgil reassured the kid. Looking back at Scott, the field medic examined his baby brother's battered body, waiting for Alex to step away before he asked, "Any response?"

"None," Scott said, worry clear in his voice. "Alan? Wake up buddy, we're here now," he said, gently rubbing the boy's left shoulder, trying not to jar Alan too much as they were unsure of the extent of his injuries. Scott stopped as he received a moan from his baby brother. "Alan?"

"..mm..d-don't h-hurts," Alan mumbled as consciousness slowly returned to him.

"Hey, kiddo. That's it, open those baby blues for us," Virgil coaxed quietly, so that the other students wouldn't hear but loud enough so his sibling would answer.

"V-Virgil?" Alan whispered, slowly opening his eyes.

Virgil smiled behind his helmet. "In the flesh, sprout."

Alan looked to see both of his brothers above him. "W-where are the o-other students?" he asked weakly, coughing.

Scott frowned. "They're right over there. You did a good job in keeping them safe. Too bad you couldn't have done the same for yourself. What's the big idea about not answering your watch?"

Alan smiled slightly, but his smiled turned into a wince as pain erupted throughout his body.

"What hurts, Al?" he heard Virgil ask him.

Alan shook his head, but immediately regretted it. "D-don't wor-ry about me. T-take care of them f-f-first."

Both Scott and Virgil frowned at Alan's lethargy. Virgil looked at his older brother. "Go take care of them and I'll take care of him."

"No, I'm staying with him," Scott said.

"I'm-m f-fine," Alan's weak voice replied to Scott's answer. "They need to get out of here."

Virgil smirked at his little brother. "Fine my ass, kiddo. The kid's right, Scott. I'm the medic here and Alan needs the most attention out of the kids. Get them settled and then you can help me if I need it." He caught the glare Scott was giving him. "Please, Scott. You and I both know we don't have much time."

Scott sighed and understood his middle brother's reasoning. It didn't mean he had to like it. Scott didn't like leaving Alan injured but he knew that Alan was in the position he was because he wanted to save as many students as possible. It was their turn to return the favor and carry on what their baby brother had started. "Hurry in getting him free, but be careful," he said looking at Virgil briefly. Looking back down at Alan, he squeezed the teen's hand. "Stay with us, okay? Don't fall asleep," he ordered and then quickly got up to begin getting Tony and Jared situated for transport.

Virgil let out a long breath. "Okay, Al. Let's see what mess you've gotten yourself into this time. What's hurts?"

Alan coughed, wincing at the pain. "Everything. I-I think my left s-shoulder is dislocated," he said, closing his eyes as his head throbbed. He felt someone slapping his face gently to try and keep his attention.

"You need to stay with me, Alan," Virgil said sternly. He smiled as Alan's blue orbs looked back at him in annoyance. The chestnut haired Tracy looked toward his brother's debris covered lower torso and asked the question he had been dreading. "Can you feel your legs?"

Alan's head was killing him by now. He knew his brothers were here and that meant that they were safe. His family would take care of everything like always. All the teen wanted to do was sleep. His chest hurt and so did the rest of his body. The pressure below his waist was now reaching unbearable levels of pain.

"Alan!" Virgil called sternly, clasping the teen's face in his hands.

"Mmm..?" Alan asked.

"Come on, sprout. Stay with me. Open those eyes," Virgil coaxed. Alan slowly responded after a few painstaking seconds. "Good," the medic smiled. "I'm gonna see how your fairing below the waist. Can you feel your legs?" he asked again.

Alan looked at Virgil for a moment, not completely understanding his artist brother. Virgil understood the look. "Your legs, Al. Can you feel them?"

"I-I think so. It just hurts."

Virgil frowned with sympathy. "I know, we'll have you out of here in a jiffy and then you'll be in a warm and cozy bed." He began to move the pieces of debris that covered Alan's legs.

"How are we doing over here?" Scott asked as he knelt next to his baby brother. His heart clenched as he saw the pain that reflected from Alan's azure eyes.

"We're getting there," Virgil grunted as he tried to move more of the debris that held his brother captive.

"I've got the two kids on the backboards. I'm going to need your help getting them to the platform," Scott told Virgil. He gently cupped Alan's face, wiping several strands of bloody hair from the teen's face.

The gentle movement relaxed Alan and he wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and fall asleep to his oldest brother's familiar and safe touch.

"_How are we doing, boys?"_ Jeff's anxious voice rang through their earpieces.

"Good. We've found Alan and three other kids. No sign of any other students," Scott frowned. If Alan and the three freshmen were the only survivors then this meant that this was indeed a tragedy that they were facing.

Jeff clearly got the meaning in his eldest son's voice. There were still at least about 15 students missing. Jeff shuddered at the thought, grateful that he would not be one of the fifteen parents who would get that awful call. "_How is he?" _He asked.

Scott and Virgil both looked at Alan, knowing Alan was the _he_ that Jeff was asking about. "I'll let you speak to him yourself. He's pretty roughed up. We're working on getting him free. His lower torso is trapped beneath several layers of debris. But he is conscious."

Scott looked down at Alan. "Hey buddy, someone wants to talk to you. Virgil and I are going to get the other kids out of here. We'll be right back. Make sure you stay awake, okay?" The field commander didn't want to leave his brother alone but he knew that they didn't have many options as time was against them.

Alan nodded his head understanding what needed to be done. Letting Scott place the communication device in his ear, he smiled as he heard his father's soothing voice.

"_Alan? How are you, son?" _Jeff asked, worried.

"I'm-m okay," Alan answered.

Jeff instantly recognized the lie. He could hear the pain in his youngest son's voice, as well as how tired and weak he was. _"From what I hear that's far from the truth, son."_

Alan coughed, taking in a few puffs of oxygen as he did so. He was waiting for the scolding he knew he was going to get for the stunt he had pulled but was shocked at his father's next words.

"_I'm proud of you, Alan. What you did tonight was very brave. From what I hear, you're quite the hero,"_ Jeff told his son.

Alan coughed again. "I-I only did what I thought was n-ne-eded. We both know how b-big this place is." Alan tried to move his body as an immense pressure settled on his back, but as he moved he cried out in pain.

"_Alan? Are you alright?" _Jeff called quickly.

"I'm o-okay. W-where's Gordon?" Alan asked as he tried to mask the amount of pain he was in. A sudden sticky feeling crept down his legs as he rested.

"_Keeping your hind from getting char grilled,"_ Gordon's voice rang.

Alan smiled at the sound of his older brother. "H-how fun i-is that?"

"_A pain, if you must know. You couldn't choose to get trapped in an easy fire could you? Nope. You have to pick one that happens to be caught in the middle of a raging Nor'easter,"_ Alan heard his copper haired brother huff.

"I l-like to keep you o-on y-your t-toes," Alan smirked. He took in a shaky breath- he was starting to find it hard to breathe.

"_Alan?"_ Jeff asked, worried when he heard the change in his son's breathing.

"_Alan, answer us," _Virgil's voice rang this time. He and Scott now had Alex, Jared, and Tony situated in the infirmary of Thunderbird 2. They returned to the rescue platform, ready to go back down for Alan.

"_Alan!" Gordon called sternly this time._

The words that came next would haunt them for years.

"I-I….I-I c-can't breathe."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hmm? Not sure the WPP is safe enough for this one…**

**Well it seems I've left you with another cliffy *smirks* My job is done here….**

**Leave me a review and I may spare Alan.**


	7. A Moment In Time

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1**

**BAH! I'm so ecstatic at your response to the last chapter! *blushes* almost 30 reviews alone! Thanks guys! I'm so glad you like it. Review responses will follow very shortly I promise. It's been an interesting week for me. With work and other things (damn exes), plus a tornado outbreak in my neck of the words here in Illinois - things have been crazy. I know this one is a little short but I'll make up for it soon. **

**So, I would like to point out that if you think I'm mean you should check out Megz McGizzle's stories. Especially her latest, _Death of an Innocent._ She's actually killed Alan in her stories! CC, Sam1, and myself have only injured him(almost near death) so far.**

**TISSUE WARNING!**

* * *

**A Moment In Time**

Scott and Virgil quickly climbed out of the rescue platform with Alan's strangled gasp replaying over and over in their heads, like a never ending nightmare. The words echoed, forcing them to move faster as they heard it once more.

_"I-I….I-I c-can't breathe."_

Miles seemed to separate them as the oldest and middle child of Jeff Tracy raced to reach the baby of the family. The sounds that escaped Alan would haunt their dreams for a long time. Through their earpieces, the barely audible wheezy gasps escaped the youngest Tracy as he fought to breathe.

"Stay with us, Allie. Just hold on. Deep breaths," Virgil coaxed as he and Scott rejoined their little brother and rushed to free him.

Dark spots began to appear around Alan's vision. A numbing pain filled his injured body as he was beginning to lose his battle with life. Alan didn't feel the weight being lifted off his body. He never saw how much blood surrounded his back and legs nor did he hear the gasps that escaped Scott and Virgil. The youngest Tracy was too out of it to feel Scott place the neck brace around his neck. Alan never felt his body being pulled from the rubble and placed securely on a backboard.

Alan felt like he was caught up in a dreamland from his childhood. Everything seemed so surreal. He vaguely recognized familiar sights and sounds as he was being transported from the inferno that had nearly claimed his life. In his fading vision, Alan saw the familiar sight of Thunderbird 2 lingering high above him, her green haul greeting him as the rescue platform raised. Relief battled with fear knowing that safety lay inside Thunderbird 2 with his brothers, but at the same time he felt his body betraying him as he tried to hold onto life. Taking in another short shuddering breath, Alan gave into the darkness he had been fighting for so long. It had won the battle but it would be up to his family to see who won the war for the life of Alan Tracy.

Virgil shot his head up at the monitor he had hooked Alan up to. His heart froze when he realized what was happening. Not a second later, alarms began to wail throughout the sterile room. "He's crashing!" Virgil cried out, even as he began to pray. _Oh God, Allie. Don't do this!_

Scott looked at the monitor and then back to Alan in disbelief. "C'mon, kiddo. Don't do this," he pleaded, trying to contain his emotions. It had made him sick as he looked at Alan's battered body. Blood seeped through the bandages they had quickly applied to Alan's back from the deep gash that resided along side the teen's lower back. Blood had now begun to soak the crisp white sheets they had laid him on, the sight terrifying the oldest brother as it signified more and more of Alan's life force slipping away. Scott began to pray. _Don't leave us, Alan. We need you here. You have so much more to live for._

Virgil had jumped into action, starting to get what he needed in the infirmary to save his youngest brother. Grabbing a defibrillator, he tore Alan's shirt and applied the life saving pads onto his chest. "Clear!" he shouted.

Alan's body lurched upward as the device sent a surge to his heart. Virgil and Scott starred at the monitor, willing life to return to the boy. Virgil shook his head, taking in a deep shaky breath. "Clear!" he shouted once again.

Time seemed to stand still to all the occupants that filled the infirmary of the green Thunderbird. Tony and Alex watched intently from the sides, frozen by the scene before them. Neither of the freshmen had hung out with the senior but that didn't mean they didn't know anything about the youngest blonde Tracy. Alan had been well known in the school, first for his last name and the famous family members that accompanied it. Over the course of his time at Wharton's, Alan had become a house hold – well, dormitory name - in track and field competitions as well as many school clubs.

But tonight they had seen a different side of Alan Tracy. Yes, they had heard stories of how determined the senior was but over the course of the tragedy unfolding what they saw was different. The youngest Tracy had saved their lives, sacrificing himself so they could make it out of this relatively unscathed. That was something that would stay with them for the rest of their lives. What Alan Tracy did for them was unheard of in a school full of rich and spoiled kids. Most cared only about themselves. After all, number one was always important or at least that's how some saw it. Luckily for them, the whole school wasn't that way. Alan had been calm and focused, even when he was trapped beneath the debris - something that amazed them. They were scared out of their minds but the blue eyed boy didn't doubt for a second their fate, comforting and assuring them that help would soon arrive.

The two freshmen fully began to realize how lucky they were. Without Alan and Zach they would be dead for sure. The two seniors had found them when they had lost all hope of survival. A fiery death was supposed to be their fate but Alan and Zach saved them and several more students from almost certain death. Tonight would change their lives in many ways; however, they each knew they owed Alan their lives.

Scott and Virgil were finding it hard to remain composed in front of Alan's schoolmates. After all, this was their baby brother lying unconscious before them. Both of them tried to ignore the worried and frantic calls of their family members from their earpieces. The usually energetic and spirited teen looked so pale and still. Alan was so unlike himself that they thought their own hearts would stop beating if they lost their baby.

Scott stood frozen as he tried to fully take in what was happening around him. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. Where had they gone wrong? Alan was doing what he thought was right. He risked everything to save as many students as he could and now he was fighting for his own life - a battle he was losing. Their father had created International Rescue so that no other family would have to experience such horrible heartache as they had felt when they lost their beloved mother, Lucy. Wasn't that the point? So they wouldn't have to experience a moment like the one he was finding himself in? They each knew it was a possibility that one of them could be hurt in the line of duty but not Alan. Not yet. Alan was at school. He was supposed to be safe and no where near harm's long reaching hand.

Scott couldn't bear the thought of losing Alan, not like this. There was so much he had to say to Alan, so much more he wanted to see Alan live and do. Just recently the kid had begun to show a lot more interest in auto racing. A fact that wasn't fully a surprise to the oldest Tracy. Alan had always had one speed and it was always set on fast. Of course, who could blame the kid when he had four older brothers. Alan had learned evasive moves fast and he was as slippery as an eel to catch as well.

Scott's mind drifted back to a few weeks before Alan was due to return to school for his senior year. Alan had been only interested in a few things around that time. Enjoying every last bit of freedom he still had, going on rescues, and watching the latest race. The blue eyed teen had been fixed upon the TV screen when Scott had entered the living room.

"_Hey, buddy," Scott smiled as he entered the living space._

"_Hey, Scott," Alan responded back, clearly interested only on what was on the screen before him._

"_What's so interesting?" Scott asked as he took a seat next to his kid brother on the sofa._

"_The race of course," Alan smirked, stating a silent - DUH._

"_I can see that now," Scott said, ruffling up Alan's hair. "Why so interesting?"_

_Alan looked at his brother, annoyed. "Scott, this is the Brickyard 400. It's the second highest attended race aside from the Daytona 500. It's one of the biggest races of the year in NASCAR's schedule. 400 miles and 160 laps of intense racing."_

_Scott smirked at his brother. "Dare I ask what is so exciting about 43 cars going in a circle?"_

_Alan looked at his oldest brother incredulously. "Are you kidding me? It's so much more than just that. Each car is traveling at a speed of almost 200 mph, that in itself would be exhilarating. You see, Scott. It's about strategy. You gotta be able to outsmart the other driver while not outsmarting yourself. A lot can happen between lap 1 and lap 160." As if hearing his comment, a caution signified across the screen. The field of cars came to a slow as two wreckers came to collect the two demolished racecars that had managed to wreck each other._

"_I see," Scott smiled at Alan._

"_You don't really care do you?" Alan asked as he watched the replay of the wreck that had just transpired._

"_I'm interested because you are. Anything you're crazy about I'm interested in. If it's important to you then I should at least know what it is," Scott told him._

_Alan smiled at his older brother. "Hey, do you think Dad would get me tickets to a race as an early graduation present?_

"_I don't know, sprout. You'd have to ask him," Scott said, putting an arm around Alan. Moments like these he cherished. After all, the kid was getting too big._

The excitement and life that had filled Alan that day was completely absent from the form that laid before him. He prayed for Alan to come back to them. The spunky seventeen year old had so many plans and dreams to live for. Dreams that he hadn't even touched the surface of.

Virgil willed Alan's heart to spark once more with life. The chestnut haired Tracy couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to be woken up from the nightmare he was living. Alan meant so much to him and the rest of the family. That was no secret to anyone who encountered their family. Could they really lose him in this very moment?

Virgil met Scott's fearful eyes. Taking another deep breath, he pressed the button of the machine to spring to life again._ C'mon Al, don't do this. Don't leave us, we need you here._ Closing his eyes, Virgil prayed for the one person that could help them to hear him._ Please bring him back to us, Mom. We've already lost you, we can't lose Allie._

_-TB-_

Jeff tightly gripped the controls of Thunderbird 2 as he willed the ship to fly faster. He didn't know the current condition of his youngest son, but he knew Alan wasn't good. That simple fact was what was eating at him the most. As soon as Alan had been settled into the infirmary was the last time he had talked to his oldest and middle sons. At that point in time the youngest Tracy son was barely breathing - if at all - and unconscious. Those horrific details were enough for Jeff Tracy to force Thunderbird 2 to her maximum speed.

A sudden beeping sound interrupted Jeff from his thoughts. Glancing down at the screen in front of him he answered the call that was coming through. "I read you, John."

"_I've spoken to Mass. General in Boston and they know we're on the way. They'll be waiting for us at the door. Any news on Alan?" _John spoke, his voice quiet but calm.

"I'm afraid not, son," Jeff said tightening his jaw.

"_I just hope they're not answering for a good reason."_

Jeff didn't respond to his second eldest's comment. The thought that was hidden in those words had such an impact to him. Could he really lose Alan tonight? Their family had been through so much and Jeff couldn't bear to think that he could lose his baby; his constant reminder of what had already been taken from him.

John watched his father across the screen. Emotions crept through the mask displayed by the patriarch's grim features, but what showed through the most was fear. _"Alan's a fighter, Dad. For as long as I can remember the kid has always been a fiery spirit. I have faith the kid is gonna be okay. He just – he just has to….,"_ John said, the last bit of his sentence lingering. John's unsaid words filled both of their minds.

Jeff smiled thoughtfully at his oldest blonde son. "Thanks, John. Have you spoken to Gordon?"

"_Yes. He and the firefighters almost have the fire completely extinguished. By the time you have Alan and the kids situated at the hospital things should be under control. Before you ask, I've already spoken to Brains and he's contacted Lady Penelope. She's going to pick up Fermat for us."_

"Thanks, John. My mind has been a little preoccupied," Jeff sighed, thankful for his quick thinking son. Looking at John, he studied the blonde's features before speaking. "John, I want you to put the station on standby. I'm having Brains come get you."

John looked at his father. For Jeff to want Thunderbird Five on standby… A thought quickly entered his head making him realize something that had gone unsaid their whole conversation. _"Dad, he's breathing isn't he? Virgil did get Alan breathing again didn't he?"_

Jeff didn't meet his second eldest's fearful blue eyes. It took everything the man had to not let loose the fear that was now filling him. The next words he spoke to his son made it so much more real to him.

"I don't know, John. I don't know."

_-TB-_

Gordon charged the Firefly to the left, aiming the extinguisher to the last burning part of the dormitory. Setting the settings on the machine, he released more of the fire killing green foam. Taking a deep sigh of relief, he climbed out of the Firefly.

Backing up, Gordon fully looked at what was left of Wharton's dormitory. He grimaced as the top half of the building now sagged, having collapsed from the water and fire. He was thankful that his brothers had gotten Alan and the other kids out when they had. Not long after they had escaped the ceiling collapsed. A thought crept into this head. _Was that as lucky as they were going to get?_

His mind kept returning to the haunting words he had last heard Alan speak. His brother sounded so scared, so unlike himself. Alan had just been talking to him, picking on him, and then things turned for the worse in the matter of a second. His stomach dropped when Alan wouldn't answer any of his brothers. He had sternly called his brother as an added effort but the response he received was one that he would _**never**_ forget. The amount of fear that radiated in Alan's strangled words would stay with him. Sure he had seen a lot on rescue scenes but this was his only baby brother - his partner in crime. Without Alan, he wasn't complete.

Gordon had yet to hear on the condition of his only younger brother. He kept calling to Scott and Virgil, but neither one of them would answer their communicators. That fact unnerved the redheaded Tracy. As much as he tried to fool himself he knew that things weren't going well in the infirmary if neither of his brothers would answer their calls.

"A mess isn't it?" a firefighter spoke, bringing Gordon out of his thoughts.

"Yes it is," Gordon responded.

"Looks like we're going to be dealing with a real tragedy here. The Chief just went over the list of the missing students and twelve kids are still unaccounted for. If they were still in there, then they had no hope. The four that escaped with your team were lucky," the man said.

Gordon looked at the man and then back at the burnt and demolished upper half of the dormitory. If only the firefighter realized how true his words really were.

Alan had saved numerous students on each level but he had been fighting against time. Time that just wasn't long enough when you're matched against a raging fire. His kid brother had risked it all to save his schoolmates, but what had he now given up to be the hero? Trouble always seemed to follow Alan and this time he ran right into it. _Why does he always have to be the hero?_ Gordon thought.

Nodding at the fireman Gordon walked back to the Firefly. He needed to position it near Mobile Control and Thunderbird 1. If it was one thing he could do - it was making sure everything was done by the time his older brothers returned. His gut deep down inside him told him that Alan wasn't just going to the hospital to get bandaged up. It was going to get much worse before it got better.

_-TB-_

A moment in time meant the matter of life or death for the Tracy family. A single flat line resonated across the monitor as it decided what Alan Tracy's fate would be.

Virgil tore his eyes from Alan's beaten form and looked toward the monitor praying one last time for life to return to his baby brother. As the machine worked its magic, the single line slowly began to signify a heartbeat.

**TBC…**

* * *

***wipes tears* Wow, I can be evil can't I? Poor guys, I'm really putting you throw a lot. *smiles* eh, it's fun so why not. Hehe. - wow that was a little sadistic. Sigh, so I know I still left you a cliffy. So is Alan alive? Guess you'll have to wait until next chapter! Leave me a review and we'll see how nice I'll be to our Alan and his family next chapter.**

**Later!**


	8. He's Our Savior

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1**

**You all make me very happy :D I've officially hit over a _100 _reviews! Yay!**

**This ones kinda sappy too…**

* * *

**He's Our Savior**

Relief filled Virgil as a heartbeat began to signal across the monitor. Looking up at Scott he could imagine the smile that was also spreading across the brunette's face behind his visor. Virgil sent up a prayer to the angel he knew was always with them - _Thank you, Mom._

The middle Tracy quickly worked on stabilizing Alan further. The worst was far from over. Alan's breathing was still labored and not gaining strength. Virgil's sole focus was getting Alan stabilized. He didn't want to risk losing him again.

Taking a stethoscope, Virgil began to listen to Alan's lungs and frowned as he realized how stilted Alan's breathing level still was. There were so many tests that he wanted to run if they had been home in the infirmary but Virgil knew they had to wait until they reached the hospital. All he could do for his brother at this very moment was keep him alive and breathing, with his vitals as stable as possible. If he was going to do just that, Virgil knew he was going to need help. Looking up at his oldest brother, he watched Scott battle with his emotions beneath the helmet that protected their identities. He was going to need his big brother's help in keeping their baby brother alive. "Scott, you with me?" he asked as he began to grab the supplies he would need next to help save Alan's life.

Scott stared at Alan, his mind filled with memories of Alan and his childhood flashing before him. Looking up from his youngest brother he realized Virgil had called his name. "Hmm… sorry. What is it? He isn't crashing again is he?"

Virgil sighed, understanding the inner turmoil he was sure his big brother was fighting from within and no doubt blaming himself for this in one form or another. That was something he would speak to him about later. Now they needed to keep fighting for Alan. "I need to do a tracheal intubation on him. His oxygen level isn't picking up and if I don't do something fast we may lose him again."

Scott understood what his brother was telling him. "Tell me what you need me to do."

"I'm gonna guide the tube down his throat, I need you to hand me the tube and the bag at my say so, okay?" Virgil instructed as he began to place himself near Alan's head. The kid was showing no sign of gaining consciousness, something that worried the team field medic greatly. "I'll also need you to hold his neck and head securely."

"F.A.B.," Scott said as he began to remove the needed materials from their protective wrapping. Leaning over his baby brother's helpless form, he carefully removed the neck brace and placed his protective hands around Alan's neck.

Virgil placed his left thumb on Alan's chin, and used his right middle finger to open Alan's mouth wide. Using a laryngoscope in his left hand, Virgil made sure Alan's airway was clear before he asked Scott for the endotracheal tube. Holding the breathing tube in his right hand he looked to the monitor checking for any signs of immediately distress from Alan. Seeing no change, he gently and very carefully began to insert the tube and stylet down Alan's throat. Virgil found it difficult to guide the tube down Alan's throat at first. Tracheal damage appeared evident as he continued with the procedure. This fact worried him greatly.

Shaking his thoughts, Virgil focused on the most serious task at hand. "Okay Scott, I need you to put pressure on his cricoid cartilage." He watched as Scott did as he ordered, thankful that each of them had basic medic training. The process was needed so Alan wouldn't vomit as Virgil eased the tube down his throat and past the vocal cords.

Passing the tube down Alan's throat further, Virgil watched for signs of success. Once passed the vocal cords, he removed the stylet and pushed the tube a few more centimeters passed the cords. Using a syringe, Virgil inflated the endotracheal balloon with air. "Bag," he spoke, as Scott handed him the device that would help push air down the tube. Squeezing the bag, he smiled as he saw Alan's chest rise and fog began to collect inside the tube, indicating the tube had been correctly placed.

A small smile of relief crept on Virgil's face as Alan's levels began to pick up a little - the much needed oxygen reaching his lungs. However, the moment only lasted for a minute as the next serious issue arose. Alan was losing a lot of blood from his back wound and fast. Grabbing more bandages, Virgil wasn't sure how they could stem the bleeding without causing more harm. Their best chance at the moment was to put more pressure on the wound until they made it to the hospital.

"_Boys, we are in final approach to Mass. General in Boston. John has informed personnel of our situation. Prepare to land," _Jeff informed, his voice coming across their earpieces.

"F.A.B.," both sons responded.

Virgil eyed the Alan's monitor, satisfied for the moment at his brother's status. It was the best he could honestly do for him at the moment. His hands currently rested on Alan's wound, applying pressure as best he could considering the angle of the injury. He didn't want to shift Alan due the severity of his condition as well as the lingering question of his back injury. He feared for his baby brother. Alan was pretty out of it inside the dormitory, which made the middle Tracy fear if pain masked Alan's true injuries. The teen may have moved, not realizing what he was doing.

Turning slightly, Virgil glanced to see Scott attending to Alan's schoolmates. Smiling, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride well up inside him. "You did good, Sprout," he whispered. "You saved a lot of kids today." Blood began to stain his gloves and uniform as he kept pressure on Alan's wound. Smiling lovingly at his brother, he wished the kid would open his eyes. "But look where it's landed you. We need our living little brother, not a dead hero. Please - just keep fighting Alan. We need you to keep fighting, the family needs you. We won't give up on you so don't you give up on us."

"_Destination has been reached. Let's load them up,"_ Jeff spoke.

Virgil sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to leave Alan. "Commander, we may need your assistance in loading," he spoke into his earpiece. His remark earned a quick glance from Scott toward his direction.

"_What's wrong?" _Jeff asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He knew something was wrong with Alan for Virgil to make that request.

"I've got Alan stable at the moment, but he has sustained a serious cut to his back. Due to the location, I'm finding it hard to bandage and stem the bleeding. If we leave the wound unattended for too long I'm afraid his condition may worsen," Virgil informed.

Jeff's heart sank at Virgil's words. He was thankful to hear his youngest son was in fact breathing but Alan was still far from being out of the woods. "Understood," he responded, finding a sudden calm in his voice. "I'll be right there."

Putting the ship on autopilot, Jeff grabbed his helmet and placed it securely on his head. Walking as fast as he could, he reached the infirmary, his legs reaching strides he didn't know his body possessed. Bracing himself, Jeff entered the room and immediately headed toward Virgil and Alan.

Jeff felt his stomach drop, as he finally took in the sight of Alan - his baby. Alan's skin was deathly pale and the sight of the tube made things seem even worse. His son wasn't able to breathe correctly on his own. Glancing up at the monitor, Jeff read the screen. A tiny sense of relief filled him as he saw his son was stable for the moment, they needed to get him into the hospital. "Stay with him and I'll help Scott load the kids," he told his middle son.

"That was my plan," Virgil said as his father walked away. He wasn't leaving Alan until he was forced to.

Jeff greeted Tony and Alex, and frowned at the still unconscious Jared. "I'm the Commander of the Thunderbirds. You are all very brave. We need to move you back to our platform so we can lower you down to the awaiting nurses and doctors. They want to make sure you're okay. Is that okay?" he spoke gently.

"Yea," the two shaken freshman spoke.

"Good," Jeff winked at them. Moving toward Scott, he watched as his oldest checked over Jared on more time and then turned to him. "Any sign of movement?"

"None. He's been unconscious the whole time," Scott informed. "It looks as though he has a severe concussion and a clear break on his right arm."

"Alright, let's get him and the other two situated," Jeff said. Standing on the opposite side of Scott they lifted Jared's board and made their way toward the rescue platform.

Alex slowly made his way toward Virgil, his body now showing signs of ache as the nights events were catching up with him. The boy watched as the IR operative worked on the person he not only considered his savior but was his new personal hero. "Is Alan going to make it?"

Virgil looked up from his task at the boy's quiet question. "He's in a good condition right now and once we get him down to those doctors I'm sure he'll make a full recovery," Virgil spoke, not really believing his own words.

Alex smiled slightly. "Good. I want to have the chance to thank him for what he did for me and my friends tonight. He acted like he was a member of your team. Alan never once doubted that we would make it out of that burning building. My life - as well as Tony and Jared's - are in debt to him."

Virgil smiled at the kid's words. "You'll get that chance, kiddo," he said. It took everything the chestnut haired Tracy had to control his emotions. To see such admiration and sincerity for his baby brother filled Virgil with pride. Sure they were thanked by numerous civilians on each rescue they attempted but this was different. Alan had left a mark on these kids' lives. He was their hero. Virgil had never been any prouder of his youngest brother than in this very moment. Holding the tears that threatened to fall, Virgil stared intently at Alan's still face. _Keep fighting Alan, not only do they want to tell you how much they appreciate you, so do I. You gotta pull through this, Sprout._

_-TB-_

Gordon had accomplished a lot while he waited anxiously for his family to return to the scene of their worst nightmare. Patience wasn't his best quality - no secret to anyone who knew the red head. Instead of letting his thoughts get the best of him, Gordon threw himself into his work. He had already spoken to the Fire Chief and cleared everything on their end. The remaining bit of information that was left to handle wouldn't be answered for another couple of days as investigators surveyed the damage. The fire marshal and his team would have to find out what caused the fire as well as point of origin. It didn't take a genius to figure out it started on the top floor of the now useless dormitory, but these people needed an exact location to help them determine the source for the deadly inferno.

Gordon's curiosity as to what had indeed started the fire that had left his brother's school in ruins went beyond professional. International Rescue always wanted to know the cause of a disaster to prevent future ones.

Besides the damage that had been done to the dormitory, numerous classrooms and offices within the main building had been destroyed. Wharton Academy would be closed for quite some time now. The students would need to find a different location if they wished to finish the school year as soon as possible to allow for no interruptions.

That was a fact that he was sure Alan would be bummed about. The kid had actually been excited for his senior year - not the studies but for the activities. Besides the upcoming track season, Alan was looking forward to the helping out around campus. After being at the school for several years now, many of the teachers and staff looked to Alan for help on numerous projects, something Alan never minded.

It never ceased to amaze Gordon that for such a spontaneous spirit, the kid was very organized. Someone had to be at that school. It definitely wouldn't be the school's recognized leader. When it came to the headmaster, well it wasn't a secret to many of the students how the staff felt about their bright leader - especially his secretary, always a good indicator about a boss as he knew from his dad's company.

Alan's drive to be involved in school his last two years had been something the teen thought only Gordon really knew about. Alan didn't feel the need to boast about it. He'd didn't see the point in it. It was just something he thought was normal. Kids got involved in their schools all the time. However, Gordon wasn't the only one who knew about Alan's new sense of responsibility. Everyone in the family knew. The secretary had found the need to call Jeff one day to inform him of how hard Alan had been working and how grateful they were to the fruits of his efforts. _If only the Sprout knew,_ Gordon thought, smiling at the memory of how that call had made both Dad and Scott beam with pride.

The redheaded Tracy now sat inside Thunderbird 1, waiting for Thunderbird 2 to return. Gordon had welcomed the refuge of the speedy rocket as the Nor'easter still reminded them of its presence with sharp winds and cold rain. He had already taken down Mobile Control and secured it within Thunderbird 1's small hold. After checking the sleek machine's system for any errors, Thunderbird 1 was ready for take-off as soon as her pilot returned. Gordon chuckled at the thought of Scott thinking he was messing with his precious 'bird.

His chuckle died quickly. He had to find something amusing. From the moment he had finally sat down, Gordon had found his thoughts racing, pondering on the condition of his partner in crime.

The last transmission he had had with Thunderbird 2 was about five minutes ago. Jeff had contacted Gordon and John to inform them that Alan and the three students were now secured within the hospital. It had taken everything they had to leave Alan in the care of the hospital personnel. At that moment Alan had been stable but was losing a lot of blood. A fact they all knew wasn't good. The seventeen year old was still unconscious and hadn't shown any sign of waking up for them before he was handed off to the nurses and doctors.

A beep interrupted Gordon's thoughts. Smirking at the indication of the incoming transmission from Thunderbird 5, Gordon answered the call. "Aren't you supposed to be packing?"

John laughed at his second youngest brother. _"All done. It's not like I have a lot to pack. My attire consists of an IR uniform each day."_

"Always the fashionable one, Johnny," Gordon smirked.

John rolled his eyes at his brother's comment. _"You're one to talk. I'd say your setting a new statement. I think I'll call it the smoky look. You're covered from head to toe in soot, little brother."_

"Never fear, Johnny boy. After all - I can look good in anything," the copper top smiled.

"_Right, I think that smoke has gone to your head. I do have good news for you. It seems the Nor'easter is shifting farther north. The Boston area should be spared the brunt of the storm."_

"Sure, now mother nature decides to be nice. We could've used that bit of news several hours ago," Gordon huffed.

John caught the tiredness in his brother's voice. _"You okay, Gordy?"_

"I'm fine, John. I'm just whipped from the rescue earlier," Gordon told him.

"_How's the back? I know the cold doesn't help and I know you didn't have an easy time out there with the ship."_

"It's okay. It hurts a little, but nothing a hot shower won't fix," Gordon sighed, stretching to relief a little of the stress that filled his body.

"_Make sure you take it easy,"_ John told him.

"I'm fine, Johnny," Gordon reassured. "I'm more worried about Alan. Do you think he's okay?"

John sighed. This was the question he had been waiting for Gordon to ask. It was why he wanted to call him to see how he was doing. The redhead was alone at the very site that had started the family's nightmare. _"He's a fighter, Gordo. You and I both know something like this won't stop Alan. He's breathing and stable. We can only hope for things to get better from here."_

"What if they don't? I just have this feeling things are about to get much worse before they get better. Alan was in that building a long time, Johnny. We both know what smoke inhalation can do to a respiratory system."

John saw the fear the filled his little brother. _"I know, Gordy. I'm as worried as you are. We both know how serious this situation is and there's no dancing around it. Dad putting Five on standby is enough evidence. We just have to have faith in Alan. The kid doesn't give up; he doesn't know the meaning of the word."_

Gordon smiled. "Yeah, he's a stubborn as a mule."

John smirked. _"I wonder where he gets that trait from?"_

"Scott," Gordon said.

John laughed. _"I think it's a Tracy trait in general. However, I do agree with you that Al is the worst."_

Gordon smirked. "No, Scott beats everyone."

"_You're right," _John said. Looking at the monitor to his left he noticed the approach of Thunderbird 3. "_Looks like Brains is in final approach. I better get the station situated. You gonna be okay?"_

"I'll be okay. I'll just be glad when I get to see him for myself. Thanks for the talk, Johnny," Gordon smiled.

"_Anytime, little brother. I'll see you soon. Thunderbird 5 out,"_ John said and ended the transmission.

Gordon looked out the window of Thunderbird 1, light snow began to fall from the dark clouds above. Gordon didn't even want to think what time it was. It was very early in the morning and well past his bedtime. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed. A slight wince escaped his lips as his back throbbed slightly.

"I heard that," a new voice spoke behind him.

Turning around, Gordon saw Scott. "When did you guys land?"

"Just a few minutes ago. How did you not notice?" Scott asked worried.

"I just got done talking to John. Brains just made it to the station," Gordon said.

"You okay? How bad is the back?" Scott asked, sitting in the co-pilot chair next to his little brother.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

"I think it's about to get longer," Scott said. "C'mon, let's get you some painkillers before we take off. Virg is putting the Firefly away, while Dad is making sure everything is secure."

"How are we going to get to Alan? We can't just leave the 'birds here," Gordon asked, as Scott led him toward Thunderbird 2.

"We were discussing that on the way back here. I don't think your gonna like it but we don't have a choice. I'm dropping Dad off at the airport so he can get a rental. He'll head straight for the hospital while we head back to base. If anyone asks, Dad will say he was in New York when he heard about the fire so he was on his way. Supposedly, Brains will have called him after Fermat called him. The whiz kid will have let Dad know where Alan was being taken. God knows, that dizzy headmaster sure wouldn't have figured all that out."

Scott sighed. "Once back at the Island, we'll collect John and Brains and return in Tracy One," Scott told him.

"You're right, I don't like it but I understand. At least Al won't be alone for long. Who's picking up Fermat?" Gordon wondered. By now they had entered the cargo hold of Thunderbird 2.

"Lady Penelope. John spoke to her earlier while we were handling the mission," Scott said, stopping as Virgil walked up to them.

"Did you fill him in?" Virgil asked.

"Yep, but he needs your assistance. Seems his back is giving him some issues," Scott told Virgil, ignoring the annoyed look from his second youngest brother.

"Thanks, Scott," Gordon said, rolling his eyes. "I'm fine, Virg."

Virgil smirked. "You forget who you're talking to, Gordo. C'mon, let's get you some painkillers and then I want you to rest in the infirmary for the ride back. You took a beating on our last mission. I don't want you putting your back out."

"Oh c'mon, Virg. It's not that bad," Gordon protested.

"What's not so bad?" Jeff asked as he joined his sons.

"Someone doesn't want to listen to our resident doctor here. His back is giving him a little issue," Scott smiled, receiving another death glare from his brother. "I'm just looking out for ya, Gordo."

"Do as your brother says, son," Jeff said.

"I'm fine, Dad. All I need is some Tylenol and I'll be good," the redhead reassured.

"I want you to rest, Gordon. You got soaked by freezing water and got banged around by the wind. The last thing we need is you getting sick, okay?" Virgil said sternly. He didn't mean to sound harsh but he could see Gordon was taking it that way. Leaning in, he whispered, "Please, Gordo. Dad is upset enough about Alan. Don't make him worried about you too."

"Fine," Gordon grudgingly agreed and headed toward the infirmary.

Jeff, Scott, and Virgil watched Gordon trudge toward the infirmary. "I hope I didn't hurt his feelings," Virgil said, sighing.

"its okay, Virgil. We'll all stressed out right and I don't think he's handling this well," Jeff said, worried for his second youngest.

"He got left behind while we were with Alan. I can't imagine what's going through his head," Scott said. "He hasn't gotten to see the kid at all yet."

"That can't be helped," Jeff sighed. "Let's get going, I want to get to Alan as soon as possible." He knew his sons agreed with him. The only thought on their minds was the well being of the youngest Tracy. Nothing would seem right until they reached him and knew everything was okay.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, Alan is alive for now. I was a little nicer to them this chapter. That's only because they're going to need it. Things are only starting my friends.**

**Leave me a review and let me know what you think. I really love the feedback!**


	9. He's Our Little Brother

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1. If I owned them then I wouldn't have to bribe CC to buy them for me and let me have one of them.**

**Sorry for the delay folks. I've had a painful week and a half. Finally got answers at the doctors Friday. I've got a bad kidney infection. Luckily, ****wasn't bad enough to be hospitalized so you get this update but bad enough to have to take nasty tasting antibiotics. Oh the joys of being sick.**

**Well onward with the chapter and sorry for the delay again…..**

* * *

**He's Our Little Brother**

Time seemed to stand still as they raced to reach Alan. A sense of unease swirled throughout the cabin of Tracy One.

Scott griped the controls of the small craft so hard he was surprised they didn't break off in his hands as he urged her to go beyond her expected maximum recommended speed. A part of him desperately wished they could have used Thunderbird One instead. The only thing that was on the oldest Tracy's mind was the memory of how he last saw his youngest brother. Leaving Alan in the hands of complete strangers – no matter how competent the staff at Mass General may be - was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

When they had left Alan he was barely clinging to life. Blood had saturated the kid's back as well as Virgil's gloves. Their baby brother had suffered so many traumas and it killed Scott to know he wasn't there to protect Alan. Scott knew it couldn't be helped but it had always been his job to keep Alan safe. He was the oldest of the family and it was Scott's responsibility to protect all of his brothers. _Yeah, _he though morosely, _I'm sure doing a bang-up job these days._

Virgil eyed the controls of Tracy One as he sat in the co-pilot's seat. Like Scott, he wished the special craft, probably the fastest private jet in the world, to be as fast Thunderbird 1. Sometimes having extensive knowledge in the medical field could be a curse - especially when that knowledge had to be used on your brothers. Virgil knew his little brother was in bad shape and it didn't take a medical genius to figure that much out. His baby brother had been unconscious for at least a good twenty minutes and hadn't shown a sign of waking up. The lack of response from Alan worried the middle Tracy. From what he could assess at the scene he knew Alan had suffered a nasty concussion, but as for the severity of it he just didn't know. Virgil could only pray the kid woke up soon and didn't slip into a coma - a nightmare he feared they may be facing.

In addition to Alan's head injury, Virgil was also worried about his brother's back. Not only for the obvious wound that oozed with blood but the still unknown factor of there having been any damage to his spine. Alan's slow response at the school wasn't enough to calm the medic's nerves about a possible injury to that region. Virgil knew he only hope and pray that Alan knew what he was talking about when he said he could feel his legs with no problem.

Shifting his gaze from the controls in front of him, Virgil stared at his hands. Even out of his uniform, he couldn't get the image of Alan's blood covering every inch of his gloves, the stain spreading to the cuffs of his sleeves. The kid had lost so much blood, but as far as the medic could see there didn't appear to be much damage to the wound. Virgil just prayed the wound was more superficial than anything else. It made his stomach sick to think anything different. He just knew he would feel better once he saw Alan was okay. Anything else he could deal with later - he just needed to be with his little brother.

John sat behind Scott and in front of Brains. He watched all of his brothers, knowing each of them were thinking about their youngest sibling. Letting his eyes wander to the right, he watched Gordon for a moment. The copper haired Tracy was slumped in his seat, his gaze focused outside the window at something only he could see in the darkened sky.

Concern for his second youngest brother rose in John as he shared Gordon's pain. Neither one of them had had the chance to see their baby brother yet. It wasn't a new experience for John unfortunately.

Thunderbird 5 had become his second home and he loved living among the stars but at times the space craft could feel like a prison when he was trapped high above Earth with thousands of miles away separating him from his family and there was nothing he could do to help them if one of them needed aid. All John could do was listen to their cries for help and pray that another family member reached them in time.

So John could understand exactly what Gordon was going through and he was equally sure he knew what the second youngest was thinking as well. Gordon was no doubt blaming himself for not being there when Alan needed him the most. After all, wasn't he? John was sure all of them were.

With all the time John had spent aboard Thunderbird 5, an unfortunate side effect was that he never got to be with Alan when the kid was home. Holidays were special occasions where he was always allowed to spend time with the kid, but the rest of Alan's vacations were a crap shoot at times. After the Hood's attack, John had made sure he got to know the amazing kid Alan was growing up to be but he could only do so much. The oldest blonde Tracy knew video conferences had helped Alan when the nightmares would return of that horrible day, but he couldn't give his brother the full support he needed and John hated that. He wanted to tell his little brother how proud he was of him and - _damn it!_

John knew he had to find a way to spend more time with his youngest brother. Alan was becoming a man and as much as his other brothers tried to deny it, Alan was already there in spirit. The kid showed maturity - when he wanted to - beyond his years and the younger blonde was very clever as well. John knew Alan was destined for great things and he just prayed he would be given that chance. All John wanted was to see his little brother and then he knew that things would be okay. John was sure that with all of them there to support Alan, this could easily be a distant dream that they could all put behind them.

At least he hoped it could be.

Gordon lost himself in his own thoughts as he stared out the small window of Tracy One. His back continued to throb, regardless of the pain meds Virgil had forced him to take. He was also ordered to rest as they flew to Boston but the redhead knew that was the last thing he would get. The second youngest Tracy felt like such a failure. He was lost. His only little brother was fighting for his life and he wasn't doing anything to help him. He wasn't there when Alan needed him most. He had been left to clean up the mess that a moron had caused. Gordon swore if he found out who had started the fire he was going to throttle them to kingdom come. Alan was battling for his life because someone had most likely been careless. Twelve kids had lost their lives because of someone's reckless actions. Gordon knew he was assuming before they had the facts but he knew what he needed to know: Someone was to blame for his little brother's injuries. It was just easier to think that way. If he wasn't able to be with Alan when he needed it most then he was going to find a way to make it up to him and if that meant finding the person responsible then so be it. Gordon wasn't going to allow Alan to be let down - not again. Not by him.

Brains watched each of Jeff Tracy's sons as they each remained eerily silent. His heart went out to each of the men he felt to be his adoptive sons. Relief had filled him once he knew his own son, Fermat, was alright. But he wished the Tracys had been given the same relief. After talking to Fermat, Brains knew what drove Alan to save all those kids. It wasn't a need to prove himself to his brothers or father, or a need to boast his ego. Alan was a Tracy.

For as long as he had known Jeff, Brains knew where Alan got his stubbornness and determination from. It was Jeff Tracy. The youngest son of Jeff Tracy may be a spitting image of his mother, but there was no mistaking the seventeen year old boy's personality. Alan was a combination of each of the Tracys - fierce and determined like Scott or Jeff, understanding and logical like John, observant and methodical like Virgil, and spunky and clever like Gordon. Brains knew that if anyone could make it out of a serious situation, it was Alan. As the youngest of five, Alan had been prepared to face the world and its many challenges from birth. The blue eyed teen didn't know how to quit and the International Rescue genius prayed Alan wouldn't start now.

_-TB-_

Jeff Tracy raced into the emergency room of Massachusetts General Hospital, having raced through Boston traffic in a frantic state that had almost earned him a bed in this very hospital. Rushing up to the nurses' station, he leaned across the desk. "Where is Alan Tracy? I'm his father, Jeff Tracy," he asked quickly.

The nurse before him looked up in awe at the sight of Jeff Tracy, the patriarch of America's "royal family". "Uh - hold on one moment and I'll see what I can find out for you," she finally managed to stumble out.

Jeff sighed. It had been nearly an hour since he had last seen Alan. For Jeff, that was fifty nine and a half minutes too long. He had already been in touch with the hospital as he drove, but that wasn't enough. All Jeff knew was that Alan was stable but the extent of Alan's injuries and his long term health still remained a mystery to the anxious father.

Quickly, Jeff found himself being swallowed up by the bustling emergency room. Medical staff was taking care of their charges with swift, efficient movements, but there were just so many who needed help. It was one of the reasons behind International Rescue. Jeff pushed down a flicker of guilt at what recent events had forced him to do.

He had asked Penny to inform authorities and the media that the Thunderbirds would be standing down - unable to help those in need. International Rescue would be shut down until further notice because one of their own was in need. The youngest member of the organization now lay between life and death. His baby had been willing to sacrifice his own life to save those who had been swept up in the fire. Shutting down was the only option. Jeff knew none of the family would be able to focus on others until they knew Alan would be alright.

"Excuse me, Mr. Tracy?" a small petite woman asked, approaching him.

"Yes?" Jeff responded as he turned to the voice.

"I'm Dr. Amanda Emerson. I'm the doctor in charge for your son, Alan," she explained to him.

"Doctor in charge?" Jeff asked, fear filling him once again. "How many doctors does Alan need?"

Dr. Emerson smiled softly. "Let's go into this room over here and I'll explain everything."

Jeff followed the small brunette woman -who seemed more like a young girl to him - into a conference room that resided off of the nurses desk and down the hall from the many examination rooms. Dread filled his every fiber. "How is Alan? Is he going to be okay?"

"Things have been difficult but your son is nothing if not a fighter, Mr. Tracy. I have to admit, we lost Alan not long after he arrived, but we were able revive him. I was informed by a man from International Rescue that he coded on them on the way here as well. But the good news in right now, Alan is stable," Dr. Emerson said. She paused allowing Jeff to absorb what she had told him so far.

The petite woman continued. "Now Mr. Tracy, Alan is stable but he is in critical condition. He's sustained a deep laceration to his lower back that needs to be attended to immediately. We've managed to stop the bleeding but your son has lost a lot of blood. We are giving him fluids for now, we are hoping he won't need a transfusion, since he is a rarer blood type."

Sighing, the doctor played with the data pad she carried. "I'm worried about the damage to his muscles around the wound. One of our specialists is looking at that now."

"Is there any obvious damage to his back otherwise?" Jeff asked worried.

"From what I've determined with out additional testing your son's back doesn't show any signs of severe, long-term trauma; however, I will run tests to make sure. I'm not taking any chances," Dr. Emerson spoke.

Jeff smiled at the young woman. "What other injuries do I need to know about?"

Dr. Emerson sighed again. "Well, Mr. Tracy. There is still a long list we have to go over. Alan's left shoulder was dislocated in the accident, but we've reset it. An MRI will need to be performed to determine if there was any tissue or muscle damage. Your son is also being treated for burns he sustained to his arms. Luckily, they aren't too bad. Most of his burns all appear to be superficial thickness or first degree burns. I'm worried about the ones on his right fore arm. There is a sizeable burn there and it is showing signs of being second degree. In general, however, his burns will be easily treatable and I don't see any reason for there to be lasting damage. The next injury entails Alan's ribs. Your son seems to have some luck on his side here also. Three of his ribs are fractured on his left side, but none appear to be broken. I'm wondering if Alan landed on his left side, for that part of his body appears to have taken the brunt of his injuries."

"Sounds like it," Jeff said quietly.

Dr. Emerson smiled gently at the man. Making sure Jeff was okay, she continued. "Alan has also sustained quite a knock to the head. We're preparing to send him to get a CT as soon as his back is attended to. Your son has yet to regain consciousness, Mr. Tracy. I'll be honest, but things don't look good. I cannot say for certain, but I fear Alan may slip into a coma. His pupils are very sluggish and not very responsive to light."

"So you're saying he isn't in one at the moment but he will enter one?" Jeff asked.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tracy. I won't know more until I perform more tests on Alan," Dr. Emerson stated. She hated being the bearer of bad news, especially to kids as young as Alan Tracy.

"I understand," Jeff spoke. His voice was quiet. Jeff ran a hand through his hair as he took in all the doctor had told him. His youngest son was fighting for his life and was still so close to losing it. _What did Alan ever do to deserve this?_ Jeff asked himself. _He's so young and innocent._

"Mr. Tracy, there is one more thing you need to know," Dr. Emerson spoke, waiting for the Tracy patriarch to look up at her. "Alan is hooked up to a ventilator at the moment. We need to clear his lungs of the toxins from the fire. His carbon monoxide level is quite high and Alan is showing early signs of apparent damage to his airway tract. This also worries me. We're doing everything we can to keep his monoxide level under control."

Jeff nodded his head in understanding, almost regretting the medical knowledge it took to be the Commander of International Rescue. He felt sick as he took in the doctor's words. He had known Alan was in bad shape but now everything was beginning to fully hit at home.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes, follow me and I'll take you to him," Dr. Emerson smiled.

Jeff stood and followed the young woman into the bustling hallway. The walk to the trauma room that held Alan was only a few doors down from the small conference room, but to Jeff he felt like miles separated him and his son.

As they approached Trauma Room 7, a tall, gray-haired man in a white lab coat and several nurses exited the room. Dr. Emerson turned to Jeff as the man stopped and approached them. "Mr. Tracy, this is Dr. Adam Duboy. Adam here is our wound specialist. He will be overseeing the progress on the wound to Alan's back."

Dr. Duboy nodded at Jeff and extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Tracy. Your son is in good hands here."

Jeff smiled weakly at the man. "How do things look for Alan?"

"The wound isn't too deep. It seems to be more of a superficial bleeder than anything else. He won't need surgery. From what I can determine Alan didn't tear anything. With care and healing the wound should heal just fine. Your son got quite lucky. We just have to watch it for infection," Dr. Duboy informed Jeff.

Jeff sighed at the first bit of good news he had received about his son. "Thank you, doctor."

Dr. Emerson smiled at the father's obvious relief. "You can go ahead and see your son, Mr. Tracy. I want to talk to Dr. Duboy and then we will take Alan down for his CT. I'll come get you when that time arises. Talk to Alan, he may come around for you," the brunette woman urged.

Jeff smiled his thanks at the two doctors who were working to save his youngest son's life. Taking in a long deep breath, Jeff pushed on the door that would lead him to his baby. Entering the room, Jeff's heart nearly broke at how small and fragile Alan looked as he lay in the hospital bed. Moving tenuously to his son's side, the patriarch of the Tracy family gently sat on the bed.

Taking in every sight and sound that filled the small sterile exam room, Jeff Tracy sighed in pain and frustration. Wires and tubes were hooked to his son, signifying the help Alan needed just to stay alive. Jeff looked over his baby's body, his stomach growing sick at how helpless Alan seemed. Taking his son's limp hand in between his, Jeff held it for dear life, as if he were trying to will his own life force into his child's. Alan was alive at this very moment and Jeff was going to hold onto that, making sure Alan did as well.

"Oh Allie," he said sucking in a shaky breath, almost jumping at the sound which seemed to echo around the room.

Jeff tried to clinically review that situation. A blanket was securely covering the blonde's legs. Letting his gaze move upwards, he examined Alan's arms. Here his youngest son's injuries were more visible. Bandages covered the arms to prevent infection, making them look worse than the burns would. Jeff allowed his eyes to wander up toward Alan's upper torso. A number of wires were hooked along Alan's chest – their purpose hidden underneath the white hospital gown that covered his son's traumatized body.

As Jeff moved up to Alan's face, he tried to control his emotions. A long tube stretched from Alan's mouth to a machine that resided to the left of him. A ventilator. _Oh Lucy, why is this happening to our baby?_

Reaching forward, Jeff placed his right hand on Alan's forehead - careful of the large bandage that covered Alan's left temple. He gently soothed his hand across Alan's blood stained mop of blonde hair. "Alan, can you hear me, son? I need you to open those beautiful blue eyes of yours." Jeff smiled despite the situation. His son hated it when anyone called his eyes beautiful. He almost hoped annoying Alan would help to revive him.

Jeff waited patiently for his son to respond but sighed when Alan remained still. The only movement that came from his youngest was the gentle movements of his chest as the machine helped Alan breathe.

"Oh Allie, you got to keep fighting for me….for us," Jeff said, a tear falling down his grim face - planting itself on the crisp white sheets. "Your brothers and I need you here with us. You have so much to live for, Alan. In several months you're due to graduate from high school and begin the next phase in your amazing life. You've always been a dreamer Alan. I know you want to help out more in the family business but I also know you have other plans. You've always known what you've wanted Alan and you've never let anything or anyone stop you. I-I need-" Jeff stopped as sobs began to rack his body.

Moving his hand from Alan's hair, Jeff cupped Alan's cheek gently. "I need you to fight your way back to us, Alan. I want to tell you how truly proud I am of you. Tonight you put everyone else ahead of yourself. Thanks to you son many of your schoolmates have their lives. You have to wake up so I can tell you that and I know you have four older brothers who want to boast about the same thing. This family is very proud of you. You're a fighter Alan, now we just need you to fight to stay with us."

A soft knock came from the door behind him. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal Dr. Emerson. "Mr. Tracy, I'm afraid it's time," she said softly.

Jeff sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to collect himself. Wiping the tears from his face he leaned down and kissed Alan's forehead. "I'll be waiting for you, Allie," he said and squeezed his son's hand gently.

Dr. Emerson approached him as two nurses began to wheel Alan's bed out of the room. "I've arranged to have one of the conference rooms made available to you until a room has been set up for Alan in the ICU. Am I correct in assuming that your other sons will be joining you tonight?"

"Yes, they are on their way here," Jeff told her.

"If you head to conference room three you'll find that it is big enough to hold your family while you wait. I've made sure coffee and snacks have been stored in the room as well. If you need anything else let one of the staff know," Dr. Emerson smiled.

Jeff smiled at the woman, pleased at her thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Dr. Emerson."

"There's no need to thank me," the small brunette smiled. "I'll be back as soon as Alan's tests are done. We're going to perform the CT and the MRI while we have him out. He'll be sent back here afterwards and by then I'm sure there should be a room available upstairs for him."

"Thank you for all that you are doing for my son," Jeff said.

"It's my pleasure. As a mother myself, I understand how traumatic this must be for you. I promise you I won't let your son down without a fight. From what I hear Alan was quite the hero tonight; that's something that shouldn't go unappreciated. He's a lifesaver and as far as I'm concerned he's one of us. We all gotta help this crazy world in one way or another," Dr. Emerson said.

Jeff hid a smile at the woman's comment, one that echoed his family's reasoning for "the family business". "I guess you're right."

"Go get some rest, Mr. Tracy, and I will be back as soon as I can with the results on Alan's tests," the young woman said and excused herself.

Jeff watched the petite woman leave. Relief filled him at knowing his son was in good hands but that small peace quickly left him as he knew Alan was far from being out of the woods. Walking toward the conference room, he sighed. It was going to be a long night.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Alan is alive still but, will he wake up? We shall see. I hope this chapter made up for the delay. Leave me a review to make me feel better please. Maybe I'll have virtual cookies to offer for the next chapter.**


	10. Brotherly Pains

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1.**

**Here is the next chapter finally. I apologize for the lack of posting. The last few weeks have been rough with this nasty kidney infection. I think I might be on the mend though. I can only hope. This last week has been a tough one emotionally for me as well but I made through it and tonight was the test. My best friends married each other today and the test was to see if I could make it through today emotionally stable. I did. After everything I've went through over the last four and a half months I finally feel the pain my ex-fiancé left behind leaving me. Today I had my moments about "what should've happened" for me and my wedding but I quickly let them slide. I feel stronger.**

**Thanks to everyone that helped me these past few months and weeks. I know I've still got a long road to travel but I'm on the right path now :D**

**Let's see if you can catch my own little personal revenge in this chapter. Sometimes writing truly is the best medicine. **

**Lastly before the story continues, I'd like to thank Criminally Charmed for being my beta and for being there. You know I love ya girl!**

* * *

**Brotherly Pains**

The sun had begun to climb from the shadows in the distance as the balance of the Tracy Family reached the hospital that held their youngest member. Gordon slowly pulled himself out of the rental car. His muscled ached at the small action. The redhead was beginning to wonder how badly the ferry rescue was actually affecting him. Of course stress worked just as hard on a body as well. He had plenty of that at the moment.

Taking in his surroundings, Gordon stared at the massive buildings that made up Boston Mass General. The thought of entering that hospital made him cringe. He had never really liked hospitals. The sterile facilities - with their white walls and somber corridors - always made him feel caged. The aquanaut found himself loathing such medical facilities after his horrifying hydrofoil accident. Spending weeks upon weeks, trapped in a hospital bed, with nothing but a boring blank wall and ceiling tiles to stare at wasn't his idea of fun. In fact, that was the worst time in his life - until today. The dread of not knowing whether he would ever walk again had weighed heavy upon him and his family. The stubborn side of him won out in the end but his body would never forget what happened to him.

Gordon's back throbbed once more, reminding him of the price he had paid. It was a small price in the long run and he knew how lucky he was to be able to walk again and live a normal –well, Tracy normal - life. Normal as your life was never to be had as a member of International Rescue.

Walking forward, Gordon followed his older brothers and Brains as they entered the busy Emergency Room. Glancing to Scott, he saw him hang up his cell phone, all the while ignoring the glare from a receptionist as she looked from the eldest Tracy to the "No Cell Phone Zone" sign near Scott's head.

"He didn't answer," Scott said in frustration, referring to their father.

"He may be with Alan or talking to the doctor. Dad did say they were taking Alan for a test," Virgil said.

Gordon sighed. Their father had been very vague when it came to describing Alan's condition to them over the phone. No matter how calm Jeff had tried to seem, Gordon knew their father. Behind the serene façade, Gordon knew something was seriously wrong with Alan that their father wouldn't tell them over the phone. Alan had been exposed to the toxic air that filled the now destroyed dormitory for a long time and his baby brother's haunting gasps for air reminded him of that fact. Worse, Gordon knew his brother's lungs were only a fraction of Alan's injuries. As hard as both Scott and Virgil tried to hide the bloodstains that had covered their uniforms, Gordon knew Alan had lost a lot of blood.

The group walked further into the ER. Staying behind them, Gordon leaned against a set of doors that resided in front of the nurses' desk. The copper top scanned the variety of patients that filled the waiting room of the medical center. The room was about half way full. Gordon recognized several patients' conditions, ranging from an untreated illness to others who had physical injuries ranging from cuts to possible broken bones. He hated to see people in such pain, but he knew the staff was working as fast as they could to see each patient. Sometimes time was all you had, and you had to prioritize who to help first. As a Thunderbird he knew that well of course. You tried your best to save everyone but sometimes your best wasn't enough. His heart pained as he thought of Alan. Had they done their best? Did they save him in time?

Taking a deep breath, Gordon controlled his emotions. They didn't know anything yet. Jeff told them Alan was stable and okay and he had to believe that - for now.

A sudden commotion directly to his left caught Gordon's attention as two officers restrained a woman. He couldn't resist a chuckle as he took in the appearance of the person the woman was trying to get to. On one of the benches sat a formerly attractive young man who clutched a now bloody napkin to his nose and his face grimaced with pain. A grin appeared on his face as he heard the officers talking. It appeared the man - whose name he caught was Perry - had been paying too much attention to his ex-girlfriend who had been out with her new boyfriend, a guy whom he never liked, but had waiting for "Perry to screw up like everyone knew he would". Perry's new girlfriend –the same person with whom he'd cheated on his ex with in the first place - didn't like his ogling one bit. Angered by his crass behavior, the girl smashed his face with a water glass, breaking his nose in the process. _That should teach him to cheat_, Gordon thought. He doubted it would, however.

Some people were just morons.

_Just like the person who started the fire at Wharton's,_ Gordon thought morosely.

Gordon's attention shifted as he realized their group was moving. The distraction had been nice. Some people were entertaining. Now he had to face the fear he was hiding from. The fear of what would meet him when he finally saw his only baby brother. He needed to see Alan, more than he could express but he feared what condition Alan was in. Seeing Alan would mean he'd have to face how much of a failure he had been. He would get to see firsthand how he hadn't been there for his brother - his best friend.

"You okay, Gordy?" he heard John's concerned voice ask him. The blonde had fallen back from the group to walk with him.

"I'm fine," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat. Gordon refused to meet his brother's azure eyes, the feature he shared so closely with Alan. He knew John was watching him intently now and he couldn't bear to look at John's eyes.

Gordon decided he didn't want John's attention on him. They needed to worry about Alan. Alan was the one that needed them. All of their focus should be on Alan. He felt like his stomach was about to drop and soon he would know why.

_-TB-_

Fermat sat against a far window of the old church. It had been the school's choice for a warming center. Not only was it big enough to house the many students that had been forced to evacuate, it was also safe enough to secure them. After all, the school did consist of some of the world's richest kids. Or spoiled brats as most called them.

Sighing, Fermat closed his eyes as he replayed the images of the rescue scene in his head. There was so much fire and so much smoke. The worst of it was how unorganized the scene had been - well until the Thunderbirds showed up. He had done his best to help direct students to where he knew would be the safest but no one really listened to him. He was just considered a senior who was the captain of the geek squad. No one except his friends took him seriously. Something that didn't fully surprise the slender boy, used to no one respecting him outside his personal circle.

For a senior, Fermat was considered small. Of course, he had only recently turned fifteen and technically should be at sophomore status but due to his intellectual talents he was allowed to advance two grades. A fact most kids hated. They always thought he was too smart. Fermat shrugged it off; it wasn't the first time he'd heard that.

Looking across the vast room, Fermat took in the emotions that played throughout the room. Most students had blank expressions upon their faces, but some looked shaken or spooked. Fermat knew that if it hadn't have been for Jeff and Alan's brother's the situation could've quickly gone downhill fast and they would've lost many more lives. Lives had been saved due to Alan and his family. He just prayed his best friend would make it out of this latest event alive.

The teen genius had yet to hear a word from his adoptive family on the condition of Alan or any of the students that had been left in the building. He knew the situation had gotten worse inside the withering dormitory - a fact that killed him inside – after he had left. There was nothing he could do but watch as the scene unfolded, knowing his best friend and several other students were still trapped inside. He knew Virgil would've contacted him if it was safe to do so, but it was obvious they had their hands full. Which was a fact that worried him greatly.

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so stubborn Alan," he said aloud to himself quietly. "Your brother's could've handled it."

"Talking to yourself there Fermat? Sure the smoke didn't get to your brain?" he heard someone say.

Raising his head Fermat saw Jake Turella. _What did he hear?_ "Hey, Jake," he smiled. "I'm fine, d-don't worry."

Jake watched his friend. "You're worried about Alan, huh? Have you heard if he made it out okay?"

"No, my bus left before everyone was e-e-out I think. I haven't seen him anywhere," he played off. Fermat knew full well where Alan was. Alan would've been one of the last ones in the building and he would've refused to leave anyone trapped or hurt - even if he was near death. Sometimes Fermat swore Alan thought he was invincible. Fermat slightly grinned at that thought - all the Tracys thought they were.

"I think I know how the fire started, Fermat," Jake said quietly.

Fermat looked at the redheaded senior. "How?" he asked quickly.

"I overheard some students talking. I'm not sure but from what I heard it wouldn't surprise me. I'm sure it wouldn't surprise you either when I tell who I think it was," Jake said, his hazel eyes were full of anger. "Do you remember Aaron Edwards?"

Fermat scowled. That explained the fire in Jake's eyes. "Y-Yeah. He's i-i-a sophomore, r-right? He hates it h-here. So d-does his f-fr-r-roommate, Tommy Newton."

"Yeah. Well I heard Jackson talking and his room is next to theirs remember?" he said. Fermat nodded. "Apparently they've been hiding cigarettes in their room for weeks now. Jackson said the fire engulfed his room so fast so he didn't get to really look where it exactly started but it came from their direction."

Fermat shook his head in disgust. "Have you s-seen them?"

"Yep. Tommy has a burn on his left arm but Aaron's completely fine," Jake scoffed. "I think one of them left one of their cigarettes burning."

"Do any of the te-e-achers k-know?" Fermat asked.

"I don't know," Jake replied, shaking his head. "Do you think the firefighters will know where it started?"

"It's p-possible. They'll inv-v-look for the origin of the f-fire," Fermat told him.

Jake looked around the room. He paused before he spoke. "We should tell someone."

"We don't have any p-r-e-evidence, Jake. Why would they b-b-l-listen to us?" Fermat pointed out.

"Good point. Damn, we've got to come up with a plan," Jake said. He smiled. "Good thing you're on the case, brain. We'll have one in no time."

Fermat laughed at his friend. He hoped they could find proof and not only rely on their conclusions. After all, everyone deserved a fair trial right? Fermat was sure Jake and his schoolmates were right in their assumptions though. The fifteen year old just prayed he could bring them to justice. Especially for those whose lives were lost in the fire. Fermat's mind wandered back to Alan. He prayed that his friend was okay. If he wasn't God help those responsible for the fire. Once Alan's brothers knew, there was going to be hell to pay.

_-TB-_

Scott walked down the hallway, leading his brothers and Brains toward their designated conference room. He had just gotten off the phone with their father who had called him back immediately after missing his first call. Scott didn't miss the tone in Jeff's voice. To someone who didn't know Jeff, his voice would seem calm but below the surface anyone who really knew Jeff would hear the fear and pain.

Unfortunately, Scott knew his father.

All this had made Scott want to see Alan immediately. He had to know that Alan was okay. He had to know his baby brother was alright.

Scott smiled as he saw their father waiting for them at the doorway of the conference room. His smile soon faded as he took in the IR leader's features. Worry furrowed upon Jeff's brow and he gripped the coffee mug in his hands tightly.

Jeff smiled, happy to have the rest of his family with him. He watched each of them as they entered the room. Worry for Alan was obvious on all of their faces but Gordon's behavior quickly caught his eye. "How are you son?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Gordon said quietly.

"How's the back?" Jeff asked, trying to read him.

"It's manageable," was the only response Jeff got.

Deciding not to press the matter further, Jeff let Gordon go. He turned to Brains. "I just spoke to Lady Penelope and she just arrived. She and Parker are about to pick up Fermat."

Brains was about to respond when Scott spoke up. "Is Alan back from his tests?"

Jeff smiled slightly at Brains and turned to his sons. This was going to be one of the hardest parts of his night - well morning now. "Boys, sit down we'll talk about your brother's condition."

Each of his sons followed, except Gordon. The second youngest seemed content to lean against the far wall, his arms folded across his chest. Jeff watched him again for a minute and then took a seat himself.

"Is that your first cup, Dad?" Virgil asked, referring to Jeff's coffee mug.

"Second, but who's counting?" Jeff replied. He knew Virgil wouldn't be happy but right now he was running on pretty much empty. He was sure all of them were. "Boys, your brother is stable but in critical condition. His heart has stopped twice on us tonight-"

"Twice!" Gordon burst out.

"Yes, son. They lost Alan not long after he arrived here, but they managed to get him back very quickly," Jeff said calming each of them. Each of his children hung their heads, refusing to meet his gaze. "Alan has a dislocated left shoulder, but it has been reset. A wound specialist has seen to your brother's back and luckily there appears to be no lasting damage to the injury he received there. It should heal with care and rest. Infection is still a possibility, however, so they are taking all precautions possible."

"How's his back in general?" John asked concerned.

"The doctor doesn't seem to think there appears to be any long-term trauma, thankfully. They're running some tests now to be sure of it," Jeff explained.

This bit of news caused each of the room's occupants to sigh with slight relief. It was a small piece of possible good news they could cling onto.

Virgil looked up at their father. "How bad are the burns?"

"I was getting there," Jeff said. "The burns don't appear to be bad. Most are only first degree. Dr. Emerson is worried about his right forearm. They're showing signs of second degree."

"That doesn't surprise me," Virgil said. "They looked pretty nasty on scene. How are his ribs? I remember him muttering something about his side hurting."

Jeff smirked at his middle child. Leave it to the _"family doctor" _to ask him the questions. "Three of his ribs are fractured, but none are broken. All are on the left side. Was Alan laying flat when you got to him?"

"Yeah, he's was lying on his back. Why?" Scott asked, puzzled.

Jeff shook his head. "It was just something the doctor said. All of Alan's injuries appear to be mostly on his left side. She thought he may have landed on that side at some point. I guess we won't fully know what happened in there until we talk to your brother."

Virgil and Scott met each other's eyes for a second. If only the rest of the family knew what the building truly looked like inside then they would understand.

Jeff let go of his mug and leaned forward into his chair. Here was the challenging part of being the messenger. "Boys, Alan is hooked up to a ventilator. Your brother is showing early signs of damage to his airway and his monoxide level is higher than anyone would like it to be."

Jeff looked at each of his sons. Each understood what he was telling them, for Virgil it wasn't much of a surprise. His middle son seemed deep in thought as he no doubt was thinking about Alan's injuries and the course of treatment. Scott looked calm but the tightness in his jaw told Jeff that his oldest was full of worry. John looked calm, worry only displayed across his face. He leaned against the back of his chair, his arms folded across his chest. John slowly turned to looked toward Gordon. Jeff followed the astronauts gaze. Gordon was passive as he continued to lean against the wall. His eyes were lost on something on the ground.

The IR patriarch felt a gentle squeeze upon his shoulder. Turning toward the gesture Jeff smiled at Brains. The kindness that bore from his friend's blue eyes was genuine. Jeff was grateful to be blessed with the group that surrounded him and his family.

A cell phone suddenly began to ring, disturbing the silence that filled the conference room. Brains reached for his phone and nodded. "It's F-Fermat," he said standing.

"Tell him we say hi," Jeff said. He watched the IR genius leave the room - taking the call in private.

"Dad, has Alan woken up at all?" Virgil asked finally.

Jeff sighed. He was hoping to leave this conversation unsaid until he had more news. "No, son. He hasn't."

John leaned forward in his chair. He didn't like the tone in his father's voice. "Dad, what is it?"

A knock on the door pulled their attention to the small petite doctor as she entered the room. Dr. Emerson smiled as she saw the new faces that had joined Jeff. "I see your sons have joined you at last, Mr. Tracy. I'm Dr. Amanda Emerson," she said looking to Alan's brothers. "I'm the doctor in charge on your brother's case. I have the results back from Alan's CT and MRI, as well as some other news. I'm afraid not all my news is good."

Jeff nodded for the brunette doctor to continue.

Pulling herself into a chair, Dr. Emerson took a deep breath as she readied herself to inform the family before her. Sure she had given diagnoses to numerous patients in her short career as a resident doctor but nothing prepared her for the faces she would see. Fear, compassion, and heartache were just some of the emotions that displayed across the members of the Tracy family.

"I'll give you the good news first," she started. "From my earlier evaluation and from the tests we just performed I can tell you that there has been no permanent damage done to Alan's back. There also doesn't appear to be any muscle or tissue harm to Alan's left shoulder as well. He will need some small therapy to help the muscle regain some strength eventually in his shoulder but there will not be any lasting damage."

Dr. Emerson could tell that small bit of good news had helped lighten the mood of the seventeen year old's family slightly. However, the next two pieces of information would bring that mood right back down - if not crush it.

"What's the bad news?" Scott asked warily.

"Alan's tests showed internal bleeding around his midsection. We missed it on our first examination. When he took a hit to his left side, the fracturing of his ribs caused one of them to knick something. Considering the amount of blood Alan already lost from the cut to his back we are transfusing him now. He's losing too much blood too fast now. What I need to know is if any of you are the same blood type as Alan. Since he is a rare blood type it would help if one or two of you could donate to help his case," Dr. Emerson said. She stopped, waiting for someone to respond.

"Both John and Gordon are B negative," Jeff answered. He smiled as Gordon looked up for the first time since the doctor had started speaking.

"That's great," the woman smiled. "If it's alright, I'll need both of you to report to the laboratory to donate."

"We'll help our brother in any way we can," John said.

Dr. Emerson smiled. This family seemed very loving and protective. Something the kid would need. Alan was going to rely on all the strength he could pull from. Sighing, she knew she had to deliver the last piece of news to this hopeful family. "There's one more thing I regret I must tell you." Amanda Emerson felt a jab pull inside her stomach as she saw the faces of the Tracy family drop.

"Alan has slipped into a coma."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Hmm….so I've left Alan alive for you guys but did you really think I was gonna let him off that easy? Leave me a review please. Another chapter coming up.**

**So, did you catch it?**

**Oh, don't think I forgot. Everyone who reviewed last chapter gets a virtual cookie. I truly appreciate the support!**


	11. Entering A Nightmare

**Disclaimer****: Still don't own 'em.**

**So, I decided to post early since I went so long without a post previously. I hope you enjoy :D**

**I just thought I'd point out that this originally was only going to be about 5 or 6 chapters long. We're now on Chapter 11.**

**I'd liked to thank you all for reviewing and you kind words of support. I'd especially like to thank those reviewers I can't PM - Whirlgirl and peacelovegreen. Yes I have been through hell but life is life I guess. Whirlgirl, we'll touch the subject in this chapter about something you asked about.**

**Going with the family hurt and comfort, I'd like to suggest a good read. If you haven't checked out Kyriebess' story, _First on Five_, make sure you do. It's a very good read. Plenty of Gordon angst.**

* * *

**Entering A Nightmare**

"_Alan has slipped into a coma."_

Dr. Emerson's words rang through each of their heads like a horrifying bell. _Coma._ That one word felt like a knife piercing each of the Tracy men's hearts. Somewhere outside their circle of pain, they heard Dr. Emerson continue.

"_Alan has received a heavy knock to the head. His brain has swelled significantly. After looking at his CT, there is evidence of a skull fracture. It isn't severe and there is no sign of any bone fragments pressing against his brain. This is a very good sign. I have faith that once the swelling has decreased and his monoxide level has leveled off at a safe level, Alan will regain consciousness."_

The small petite doctor led the somber group toward Alan's room. The family would be allowed to see Alan briefly before they moved him up to ICU. Reaching the door first, she paused and then gently opened it. Meeting each of the men's distraught faces, her heart ached for each of them. "I'll give you some time with him. Speak to him, he can hear you," she said with a reassuring smile.

The room and the movements that filled the small space seemed to move slowly. Every step, every breath seemed to weigh more than it should. Each of Alan's brothers moved slowly into the room, surrounding the bed.

Scott couldn't take his eyes off the pale figure that lay in the bed in front of him. The sight of Alan, usually something that made him happy and content, made him almost physically sick. His brother was so pale, with countless wires and machines were gathered in the room and connected to his baby brother's fragile body. All were signs of how seriously injured Alan truly was.

The sights and sounds of the burning school quickly flooded back into his memory. Scott could almost taste the smoke and feel the heat from the flames. The International Rescue operative had seen his fair share of destructive rescue scenes/disasters, but nothing struck closer to home than this one. To see his youngest sibling's school in utter destruction was a sight he could have never prepared himself for. He had had plenty of nightmares about Alan's safety at the northeastern boarding school, but he had never imagined any of them would've come true. That was what he was living at this very moment - a nightmare.

Pulling up to Alan's bedside, he gently clasped the seventeen year old's right hand - careful not to touch his burns. Like Jeff, Scott wished he could give all his life force into his baby brother. Scott prayed just holding Alan's hand was enough to keep the teen with them. It was all he could do right now. He was back at Alan's side and woe to anyone that threatened to harm his sibling – Scott was now here to protect him.

John found his feet leading him to Alan's left side. It took everything the astronaut had within him to control the emotions that threatened to break lose. John had tried to mentally prepare himself for the scene he would face, but nothing could possibly come close. Hearing the haunting gasps Alan had taken to fight to breath didn't even scratch the surface. He shuddered at the memory.

Taking the high school senior's left hand, John held it gently. His free hand touched the kid's arm as he looked over the many burns that covered it. His heart nearly broke as he followed the wires that trailed from Alan's chest and stopped at the tube that stuck out of his brother's mouth. A hiss could be heard from the ventilator - signifying its significance to Alan's life. It was keeping him alive.

John's stomach churned as the sight of his youngest brother made him quite nauseous. How had Scott and Virgil handled seeing Alan at the scene? The second oldest Tracy found a new found respect for his only older brother and the family medic.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, John gazed at Alan's too pale face. He tried his best to ignore the red tint that lingered around the edges of Alan's forehead as it followed into his hair. _So much for things being a distant dream,_ he thought. They were living a full fledge nightmare and it was one they couldn't escape.

Virgil eyed the monitors that signified Alan's steady heartbeat. Taking a seat on the bed behind John, he put a gentle hand on his older brother's shoulder. Feeling a shudder escape John's body he squeezed his shoulder gently. The middle Tracy knew it was going to be hard for John and Gordon to see Alan. The sight of the teen was heartbreaking. Having seen Alan at the rescue seen and then fighting for his life aboard Thunderbird 2 had slightly prepared him for this moment - only slightly.

Alan looked so small upon the white sheets. His kid brother looked nothing like the boisterous seventeen year old they loved so dearly. Alan's face was still and his features were sickly. Dark circles resided under his eyes and a wave of purple stretched across the left side of the teen's face. The head injury made the IR field medic cringe. Virgil hated his vast knowledge of medicine at times. Why did he have to be right? Why did his fear of Alan going into a coma, his nightmare, come true?

Carefully and gently, Virgil laid his hand on Alan's leg and squeezed it, letting Alan know he was there. He knew Alan was going to need all the strength he could pull from to get out of this. Alan had to know his family was there for him - even if it was just a reassurance.

Nothing prepared Gordon for the sight that met him as he entered the desolate room that held his brother hostage. There were so many machines that filled the room - crowding his little brother. There were too many wires that connected to Alan's still and fragile frame.

Gordon took in a shaky breath. His body only made it as far as the foot of the bed before he couldn't move any farther. He watched as his older siblings each gathered around Alan - gently touching him to let him know they were there. Reality sunk in as Gordon realized this wasn't a nightmare. It was real. His baby brother was battling for his life.

The room suddenly felt tiny and getting smaller by the second. The second youngest felt like he was drowning as his emotions began to come forward. Taking in another shaky breath, he couldn't take it any longer. He had to get out. Not wasting a second he rushed from the room.

"GORDON!" Jeff called after him, extremely worried.

The commotion quickly caught the attention of Scott, John, and Virgil. Scott stood from his spot next to Alan. "I got him," the oldest said and rushed after his younger brother.

Jeff took in a long and heavy breath as he ran a hand over his face.

"Gordy will be okay, Dad," John said. He was now standing by his father's side.

"I know," Jeff sighed. "I'm just worried about him. He hasn't said much since you arrived and he wasn't looking well."

"I think his back is still bothering him," Virgil said next to Alan. "He was quiet the whole ride here. Well, we all were, but he didn't make a peep. He kept to himself the whole time."

"Do you think something might've happened after we left the accident scene?" Jeff asked worried. He still felt guilty leaving Gordon alone at the very scene that had started their nightmare.

"I don't think so," John said. "He reported in briefly as he finished cleaning up the scene. Once finished I talked to him before you arrived back at the sight."

Silence filled the room again as their minds were filled with worry, not only for Alan but Gordon as well. The two youngest Tracys were going to need all of their support if this was all going to become a distant memory.

_-TB-_

Gordon ran from the room, ignoring the cries behind him. He had to get out of that room. He just couldn't take it. His brother looked so helpless. So small. Alan looked nothing like the spirited, fiery, and fun loving baby brother he knew. The body that had lain on that bed looked nearly dead. So many wires were hooked up to Alan's body. They shouldn't be there. _He should be awake and laughing with us,_ he thought. His mind passed to the ventilator and he shuddered. Alan wasn't even breathing of his own volition.

Gordon found himself in the bathroom. He kept his head down as he stared into sink - avoiding the mirror. A few stray tears fell into the white marble sink below. He tried to control his emotions but he felt like everything was going to let loose. Gordon pulled his hands tightly into a fist. Guilt riddled his body as he realized he hadn't been there to help Alan when he had needed it most - when he had been most vulnerable. That was his job as big brother, right? He only had one little brother to protect, and boy did he screw that up.

Gordon gripped the marble sink tightly. Every emotion he had allowed to suppress threatened to explode as the reality of the situation really took hold. Anger ran through his veins as he realized his brother was on the verge of deaths door and he hadn't done anything to stop it. Someone had been careless and his little brother was paying the price for the lack of carelessness.

The rage that filled the swimmers body needed to come out and Gordon took his anger out on the first thing he saw. He punched the small plastic soap dispenser that resided along the wall, screaming out in furry. Swinging around quickly he began to kick the metal garbage can that stood next to the sink. The container skidded across the floor with a loud crash. He fell to the ground in a heap as his body shook with emotion.

"GORDON!" he vaguely heard someone scream. He didn't pay attention to who called his name as his back screamed at him from his actions.

"Gordon! Are you okay?" _Gee- that was stupid question. Of course I'm not okay!_, he thought. Looking up he saw Scott's concerned gaze.

Scott grabbed his little brother's shoulders, holding him steady. Tears streamed down Gordon's face as his body shook with sobs. Leaning forward, the older Tracy enveloped Gordon in a strong embrace. "It's gonna be okay, Gordy. I promise. Alan will make it through this."

"How do you know, Scotty?" Gordon sobbed. "He looked so fragile….so…. broken. How could I let that happen to him?"

Scott paused, shocked at his brother's words. "Whoa! What do you mean how could _you_ let this happen to him? Don't tell me you think this is your fault?"

Gordon refused to meet Scott's hard gaze. "We're supposed to protect Alan from harm, Scott. He's my _only_ little brother. I'm supposed to protect him. I sure did a great job."

Scott smirked. _Guess I'm not the only one with big brother guilt._ "Gordon, don't be ridiculous. This was an accident. There was nothing we could've done. We did everything within our power to be done."

"He was supposed to be safe there, Scotty. Wharton was supposed to be the safest place for him. We sent him right into the danger. Now he may never wake up. He….God, Scott. He was so small. He looked dead," Gordon cried.

Scott tightened his hold on his brother. "I know he did, Gordo. It scared me too, but Alan's a fighter. He's stubborn and I know if someone can pull through something like this - it's Alan. We just gotta have faith in him." Scott paused again, he made Gordon look at him. "We just have to let him know we're here. Give him our strength like we did for you. Remember. You knew we were at your side and so does Alan."

Gordon looked into his older brother's gentle eyes. He could feel his body relaxing as Scott's words began to sink in. His big brother was right. They had to have faith in Alan. They had to believe everything was going to be alright. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his face. "Sorry, Scotty. I don't know what I was thinking. You're right."

Scott smiled softly. "You're exhausted. Hell, we all are. Stress and exhaustion can make your mind go a little crazy."

"Yeah I guess so," Gordon said.

Scott looked around the bathroom, chuckling. "A little destructive," he said pointing to the trash that littered the floor and the smashed soap dispenser.

Gordon smirked. "Wow. I didn't even realize what I was doing. Sorry."

Scott stood. "It's okay, kiddo. You had to let it out somehow. Dad won't be happy you resorted to violence but at least you're not bottling it up anymore. As much as I like a quiet Gordon, you were scaring us bro. Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, actually I do," the redhead smiled.

"Good. C'mon," Scott said, lending his hand out to help Gordon up.

Gordon gladly accepted the gesture. As he stood his back immediately protested "Ah!" he exclaimed and quickly moved a hand to his back and paused any further movement.

"What's wrong?" Scott immediately asked worried.

It took Gordon a few seconds to respond as he waited for the pain to pass. "Just a sharp pain in my back. It's faded," he said.

Scott eyed him with concern as he slowly straightened out his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Gordon said, wincing again. "I think I might've done something though." He continued to hold his back.

Scott didn't like the sound of that at all. He moved to stand next to his brother and put a supporting arm around the middle of his back. "Lean against me. Let's walk you back to the room and see how you are. If you need to stop let me know."

"Okay," Gordon replied, a grimace was clearly visible upon his face as they walked out of the bathroom.

The walk from the bathroom to the room was very short but for Gordon it was a painful one. _Yep, I've definitely done something to my back,_ he thought as they entered the room.

"Gordon!" Jeff's voice quickly rang.

Virgil was quickly by his brother's side. He helped Scott settle Gordon into a chair. "Is it your back?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah," was the strained response Gordon gave.

"What happened to cause this?" Jeff asked.

Gordon grimaced at his father's question. "Um…."

"He let loose his pent up emotions on something," Scott said.

"Something?" John asked next to Alan.

"Gordon?" Jeff asked, eyeing him.

Gordon refused to meet his father's gaze.

"Gordon, what did you do?" Virgil asked this time.

"Do you think the hospital will mind getting a new soap dispenser and a new trash can in the bathroom?" the redhead asked sheepishly.

"Gordon!" Jeff said immediately. "You know I don't like violence."

"I know," Gordon said hanging his head. "I didn't mean to. It just kinda happened."

Jeff sighed but understood. "At least you're talking to us now."

"That's what I told him," Scott said.

"Yeah, yeah. I think the pain has passed now," Gordon said and moved to stand. He wanted to go sit by Alan.

The family was glad that it seemed their Gordon was back. Deciding not to press their luck, Scott helped guide Gordon over to the bed. Virgil eyed his brother with a worried glare.

"You're gonna burn a hole in me Virg if you stare that hard," Gordon said, as they neared the bed.

Virgil couldn't resist a chuckle. "Well if you'd listen to doctor's orders and rest then maybe you'd be okay. Instead you take things out on a defenseless object."

Gordon sat on the bed and rolled his eyes. "I think Virgil's got a thing for inanimate objects, Al."

A soft knock echoed on the door. Everyone turned to see Dr. Emerson. The doctor smiled softly as she entered the room. "We need to move Alan upstairs now. His new room will be ICU number five."

"How long will it take to get him situated?" Jeff asked.

"Not very long at all. Maybe fifteen minutes," she said. "John, Gordon. If you'd like I can direct you to where the laboratory is so you can donate while you wait. The rest of you can sit with them if you'd like or follow me upstairs. I do need you to sign a few forms though, Mr. Tracy."

"Scott, Virgil. Why don't you go with your brothers and I'll stay and sign these forms and we'll meet back up in Alan's room," Jeff said.

"Sure, Dad," Scott answered. Inwardly Scott knew their father wanted them to be there to give John extra support. The space loving blonde hated needles. Scott was actually surprised John had jumped so quickly at donating blood - as if not even thinking about the procedure.

If Scott looked at John he would see the uneasiness that filled the second born Tracy. He had been willing to do anything to help Alan without thinking about what he would have to do. Needles were his arch nemesis. Looking down at Alan, John knew the torment was worth it though.

Standing, Gordon turned so they could leave the room. As he turned, his back screamed in protest as he had apparently moved in the wrong way. The copper top cried out in pain and gripped the bed to steady himself. His family and Dr. Emerson were by his side in an instant.

"Gordy, just take a deep breath," Virgil coaxed.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Emerson immediately asked. She didn't like the amount of pain the twenty-one year old was showing.

"He hurt his back severely a few years ago in a hydrofoil accident. The doctors didn't think he'd ever walk again but he proved them wrong. It's healed well over the years but it still gives him a bit of trouble," Jeff explained.

"Does an episode with this much pain always occur?" the petite doctor asked as they guided Gordon into a chair.

"No," Gordon managed.

"Did you recently injure your back at all?" she asked, eyeing her patient's brother.

The family looked at one another briefly. "He fell during a hike yesterday on our Island," Virgil lied.

Dr. Emerson grimaced at the thought of jarring an old injury. She often had trouble with her left shoulder from time to time due to an old volleyball injury. "Where does your back hurt most?"

Gordon closed his eyes as he felt the pain decreasing some. "My lower back, but more to the right."

Dr. Emerson shook her head. "I'm going to gently press around parts of your back. Let me know where it hurts more, okay?"

Gordon shook his head understanding. He sat up as best he could as he felt the young doctor pressing his back - anxiously waiting for her to hit the wrong spot. His anticipation didn't last long as Dr. Emerson moved to the location he had described. Gordon pulled away instantly and hissed at the contact.

"Sorry," the brunette said. "It looks like you pulled a muscle. More precisely, your lumbar muscle. "

"Is he going to be okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yes," the doctor smiled looking at Gordon. "With rest and an anti-inflammatory I'd say you'll be back to normal within a few days or so." She paused as she eyed the redhead. "Now, I know how families of my patients can be. I want you to follow those orders. Get some rest. You won't be doing your brother any favors collapsing because you're in so much pain."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure he follows them to a tee," Virgil smirked.

Gordon didn't like the look in his older brother's eyes. He glared back at him.

Dr. Emerson chuckled at the family's interaction. "I'll find you a wheelchair, Gordon. I don't want you exerting yourself too much. I suggest we get you down to the laboratory and then you get some rest," she said, lastly looking at Jeff.

"I agree," the older man replied. "I've already made arrangements at a local hotel boys. I want you all to get some rest." Each of his sons looked at Jeff with protest. "Well talk more once Alan is settled."

Taking that as her cue to leave Dr. Emerson smiled. "I'll be right back with your wheelchair, Gordon," she said and left the room.

Gordon sighed, clearly not happy. "I hate wheelchairs."

"Aw, c'mon Gordo. It won't be that bad. It'll give you an excuse to be lazy," Scott smiled, ruffling the copper hair upon his little brother's head.

Gordon rolled his eyes, but smirked. "Well, if you put it that way, there might be some benefits to it."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well, it appears we have our Gordon back - kinda. So I hurt him too? No biggie right? Okay, maybe I need to go back into hiding…..**

**So did you like this chapter? Tell me what you thought PLEASE! I hope two chapters within four days makes ya happy :] **


	12. Close Calls and Promises

**Disclaimer****: Considering I just got some pretty bad financial news - I believe its safe to assume that of course I don't own them.**

**Sorry for the delay. Been a very bad couple of weeks. Been a bad year in general. 2011 can't come soon enough in my book. Maybe my birthday in less than a month will make a difference - doubt that one. Anyways, I do hope the length makes up the difference for you.**

**This would've been up a little bit sooner but some site wasn't being nice to me.**

**To quote a reviewer, I believe yes it is safe to say the story did "kind of explode". I hope you're enjoying the ride. **

* * *

**Close Calls and Promises**

Scott slowly pushed the wheelchair in front of him as they walked – well, he walked, Gordon rode - toward the hospital laboratory. His mind wandered to his two youngest brothers. One laid in a hospital bed trapped in a coma, in a place that was both secure and frustratingly beyond Scott's reach, while the other sat in the very wheelchair he was pushing ever so gently. Both his little brothers were in pain - a pain he couldn't take away nor accept for them. Scott wished his current sense of angst was nothing more than frustration at not being able to help his brothers. After all, he was the oldest - he was supposed to protect them from harm, right?

Right about now, Scott felt so useless. Alan and Gordon needed him right now and boy was he failing them.

Scott felt as if a slideshow was playing in his head from the many pictures that were flicking through it. However, nothing stood out more than the events of the last day. No day went without its risks as a rescue organization but in the last twenty- four hours, it had been very rough to say the least.

Their long day had started yesterday afternoon with nothing more than another rescue. International Rescue with a call out to Indonesia. A massive system had moved through the area dumping tremendous amounts of rain in one fell swoop. The result was a mudslide that caught many residents off guard. It had been their job to save those trapped by nature's fury but success was not without many close calls to their own lives. The thought brought a shiver running down Scott's spine at one memory.

The first brother to be threatened since they had left home had been Virgil. Scott's music loving brother had been helping a young woman from the dangerous hold of the fast mud.

~0~

_Panic was the only thing that filled the young woman's body as they stood so close to the thick brown liquid. She clung to the first body she was near - which happened to be Virgil. The only thought running through her mind was to hold on and not move._

_Virgil desperately tried to pull the woman off him and bring her and her family away from the rapid danger but she wouldn't listen. The field medic looked around for help in gaining control of situation. Seeing both Scott and Gordon busy helping more victims he turned to his father. Before he could fully gain his father's attention or the woman's composer, the ground beneath them grew unstable, forcing them to fall toward the mud. _

"_VIRGIL!" he heard someone scream in his earpiece._

_Water and mud rushed at their feet. Virgil quickly looked for a place to grab onto. He gripped the remaining stable ground near him as a lifeline and held the woman close to him as she clung to his body._

"_Virgil!" Jeff's voice screamed and relief filled the middle Tracy as he was met by his father's frame._

"_Take her first," Virgil instructed, his voice strained._

"_Take my hand," Jeff quickly spoke to the woman._

_The woman was reluctant to respond at first. Looking at the fast moving mucky substance below her she met Jeff and reached for his hand. Jeff gently but swiftly hoisted the woman up. By now Scott had joined them and gladly took the woman from Jeff._

_Virgil felt the ground beginning to crumble around him. Noticing what appeared to be a root from a nearby tree, he latched onto it, praying it would hold his weight. _

_Turning back to his son, Jeff urgently extended his hand back down to Virgil. His heart lurched as he saw the dirt crumble away around his middle son. "C'mon!" he urgently spoke knowing it wouldn't be long before the area they stood on would become weak as well._

_Virgil gladly took his father's hand. Relief passed over him once again as his body touched solid ground._

~0~

Each of them knew how close they had come to losing Virgil in a blink of a second. If the ground Virgil had been clinging to had slipped away as well, he and the woman would've fallen in. If Jeff wouldn't have seen his middle child fall so quickly they might not have reached him in time. So many factors made up the difference. As his mind continued to walk through the events of the past day, Scott drifted to dinner last night.

~0~

_The smell of hot dogs and fries greeted each of the Tracys as they gathered around the dinner table. It was a little past 7 o'clock in the evening at the tropical island. To each of the men, the smell of food was welcomed. After helping out with the mudslide and a fresh shower their stomachs were growling for fuel._

"_Remind me to never vacation in Indonesia," Gordon said, taking a bite of his food._

"_Agreed," Virgil said. "We've dealt with mudslides before but this one was the topper."_

"_I don't think it would've been so bad if the people would've followed our __instructions," Jeff added._

"_That would've helped a ton. Don't people realize panic doesn't help the situation, it just makes it worse," Scott said shaking his head. Taking a drink from his cup, he set it back down. "I don't think we've had such panic at a scene since the school fire in France."_

"_Al sure was lucky to miss this one," Gordon laughed. "I'm sure he would've loved the lady that clung to you Virg and wouldn't let go."_

_Virgil glared at his younger brother. "She practically got us both killed."_

_Jeff cringed at the memory. "You shouldn't have been in that area by yourself," he said._

_Scott looked at his father. "We were all busy, Dad. There was just so much water."_

"_It would've been nice if the local authorities were more helpful. They acted like they didn't know what they were doing. Some help that group was. There wasn't a bright crayon in the bunch," Gordon huffed._

_Virgil laughed. "Next time, Gordo, I suggest talking to them a little more calmly."_

_Gordon looked at Virgil like he was mad. "Are you kidding me? They talked to us like **we** didn't know what we were doing. We're International Rescue for crying out loud. We've been through this before. I say next time we let them get caked over in mud and gunk. They barely had an ounce of mud on them. Why should we do all the work?"_

"_Gordon," Jeff warned, trying not to laugh at him._

_The klaxon suddenly began to whine, interrupting their conversation. Each rushed from the table. Jeff and Scott each exchanged worried looks at the thought of another rescue so soon_.

_-TB-_

Looking back now, Scott had never been so thankful for a rescue in his life. If they wouldn't have been out rescuing the sinking ferry in Maine from the Nor'easter's fury then they wouldn't have made it to Alan in time. If that was one thing he could hold onto, Scott was going grab onto that.

It still didn't make things any easier. He wished nothing more than this day to be a distant nightmare but there was no chance for that. If the raging fire and heat he had felt inside the burning dormitory wasn't enough to tell him then the sight inside the building was. Nothing would chase the sight of his baby brother trapped in a perpetual war zone out of his mind. Nor would the sight of him so deathly pale upon the crisp white hospital bed disappear from Scott's nightmares for years into the future.

Looking down at the copper hair that laid upon Gordon's head, his heart clenched at the deep funk his second youngest brother had sunk into. Scott remembered the scared and painful look that had greeted him aboard Thunderbird 1 as well as the emotionless look that soon followed as they entered the hospital. However, nothing tore at his heart more than listening to his water loving brother breakdown. The amount of grief and despair that had filled those gasping words had nearly killed him right there.

Gordon had released the many pent up emotions that had been trapped inside him but the incident had also pushed his body - or at least his back - past its limit. Even though the twenty-one year old was sitting as comfortably as he could in the contraption in front of him, Scott could tell the redhead was still in a great deal of pain. Gordon was trying his best to hide it but after years of reading every single one of his brothers Scott saw past the wall.

So far, three of his brothers' lives had been threatened: Virgil during the mudslide in Indonesia, Gordon in Maine fighting the Nor'easter, and now, Alan, fighting to save the lives of his classmates.

Uncertainty and bad luck were only a few of the factors that had been playing against them in the last sixteen hours and even those were their best playing cards. Scott knew he had to do a better job in protecting his family if they were going to make it out of this day alive. When their mother had died he had promised to protect their family - looking after every need. It was obvious he was failing in several levels of that department, but there was one promise he was going to keep without a shadow of a doubt now. If he couldn't help free Alan from his current condition he was going to do something at least.

Scott was going to make sure that whoever started this nightmare for him and his family paid dearly. He didn't care what it took - those responsible for the fire were going to be held accountable for their actions. All he needed was a plan.

A small satisfying grin appeared across Scott Tracy's face. If he couldn't protect his brothers from the initial harm then he would hurt those who dared to cause his family's suffering in the first place. Justice was his new best friend.

_-TB-_

Aaron Edwards stepped out into the cold morning air. Taking in the cool fresh air, the sixteen year old smiled at the previous night's events. "That's one way of taking care of something," he chuckled to himself.

He hated Wharton Academy and everything it stood for. The only reason he was at the school was because he had been forced to go here. His father owned several big insurance agencies around the northeastern United States. Wharton was considered the perfect _placement_ for him. As he remembered his father and mother telling him - _"You need an excellent education and a little socialization wouldn't hurt."_ The youngest child of the family, Aaron really hated the way his family looked at him. He was never out going enough or determined enough for them. Of course, after you were compared to your older siblings, how could you?

Cody - his oldest brother - was eight years older than him and already on his way to following in their father's footsteps. An exuberant and determined man, his brother had found himself as the right wingman on several of his father's agencies. _No doubt due to graduating from Harvard business school, _Aaron scoffed. _Such a show off. _It really disgusted him how much Cody worshipped their father's every move.

Of course, his older sister wasn't any better. Amy was five years older than him and was a graduate from Harvard as well. Amy worked hard organizing their mother's career as a Massachusetts politician. Their mother currently held the Senator position for their state - a spot once again reclaimed by a democrat since Ted Kennedy's death years before. However, if their family had their way she would be President in a few years. If it wasn't one sibling worshipping one parent then they had to follow the other.

As a sixteen year old, that left Aaron a long legacy to follow behind and even bigger shoes to fill. He never had the desire to follow in either parent's shoes and he certainly didn't want to help either hold the royal train for the king or queen as the doting prince and princess were to do. So here he was, shipped off to a boarding school with a bunch of spoiled kids of the rich and famous. All of them trying to follow in mommy and daddy's footsteps in one way or another, just like his siblings.

Walking off to the side of the church, Aaron pulled out a pack of cigarettes - thankful he had a pal who had given him a big stash. Scouting the area for the all clear he pulled out a single stick and lit it with his lighter. Smiling to himself, he was happy he had damaged Wharton Academy. Taking in a puff of the tobacco, he chuckled as he realized the school would be out of service for a long time. _Looks like I'll have some freedom for awhile. Who knew it would've been so easy?_, the sophomore thought._ I should've done this a long time ago. _Thoughts of those who had been killed and rumors of ones that were badly injured didn't even register in his self-centered mind.

_-TB-_

John could feel the sweat beading across his forehead as he watched the phlebotomist gather her supplies. His eyes never left the large needle that lay on the sterile tray. That very needle was going to "suck his blood" but would help make the difference between life and death for his baby brother. John's stomach churned at the thought. He precariously weighed his options as the needle seemed to mock him. Maybe he could help Alan another way. _No! Alan needs you. You can do this,_ the astronaut told himself.

"Relax, John," he heard Virgil say as his younger brother squeezed his right shoulder. Virgil sat in a chair next to him, while Scott sat next to Gordon.

"Sorry," John muttered, blushing slightly. _Damn phobias. _He knew how irrational his fear was, but it still didn't make it any easier. Needles were merely a device used for medical means, not a torture devise. Glancing back at the evil tool, John shuddered slightly. Who was he kidding?

"John," Scott started.

John shook his head. He knew what his brother was going to say. "No, I'm doing this." He wasn't going to be the brother who stood in the shadows and did nothing. After all, that's what he always did. He was always safe on Thunderbird 5 while the rest of his brothers risked their lives. He was doing this, not only for Alan but he wasn't going to let his fear win. Not when someone he would give his life up for in a second needed him.

The technician looked at the blonde with sympathy. Patting John on the arm, the middle aged woman smiled. "You'll hardly notice the needle, I promise. Once I get her in it'll be smooth sailing, all you'll feel is a pinch."

"That's the problem, getting it near him," Gordon said, even as another technician began apply a blood pressure cuff to his arm.

"Gordon," Scott warned.

John glared at his little brother.

"Hey, I'm not being mean, Johnny. I'm just saying," Gordon immediately explained.

Each of them understood how John felt about needles. It was a fear that the space loving Tracy had never gotten over from childhood.

"I'll be fine," John said.

"Alright dear, let's get you started then," the woman spoke. Grabbing what appeared to be a rolled up cloth, she handed it to John. "I want you to hold this in your hand. I'll need you to squeeze this before I put the needle in. It'll help bring your veins up. " John shook his head understanding.

Next the older woman grabbed a blood pressure cuff and secured it along John's upper arm. "This will serve as your tourniquet," she explained. Securing the cuff she inflated it and then began to look at John's arm. "Go ahead and squeeze the cloth, dear. We need to find a good vein."

John remained silent but followed the woman's instructions.

Palpating John's forearm, the technician smiled. "Looks like we've found our vein." Grabbing what looked like a small aluminum clip, she marked the vein on John's arm. "This is just so I don't lose it."

Reducing the pressure in the cuff a little, she smiled at him. "Okay, you can go ahead and relax your grip. I'm going to need to clean the site and then we'll get the worst part over with. Are you allergic to iodine?"

"No," John answered.

"Good, just want to make sure. I wouldn't want you having a bad reaction to this now would I. I think this process is enough to deal with, huh?" the woman smiled at hearing her patient and his brother chuckle.

Opening the two packages she needed to cleanse the site from any bacteria, she removed the first swab and rubbed it along John's arm. After several seconds, she then circled the second swab. "We just have to make sure we've killed all the bacteria. We wouldn't want you or your brother getting sick."

With the area now dry, the woman stopped and looked at John, grabbing the needle discreetly. "Okay dear, this is the hard part for you. I promise, you'll hardly feel a thing. Just relax." Feeling the vein, she secured the needle. "Here we go. Just take a deep breath for me and relax your arm."

John did as the woman instructed. He felt Virgil squeeze his right hand. Turning to look at his younger brother, John slowly smiled.

"Ya know, I can't wait to tell Allie about this," Virgil smiled.

"I doubt he'll believe you," John smirked.

"Then you'll have to tell him yourself," Virgil said. "He'll believe you for sure. For you to bring up the subject of needles will be a small feat in itself."

"Alright, we're in and set," the older woman smiled.

John looked at the nurse in disbelief. He hadn't even felt the needle go in. John looked back at his little brother.

Virgil winked at him. "You can be easily distracted when you want to be Johnny."

John rolled his eyes but was thankful for his music loving brother. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Making sure the needle was secure, the woman placed tape at the far end of the tool and placed the bag that would collect the blood on a hook next to her. "Does that feel okay?" she asked John.

"I'm good," he replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you," she told him and left the room, taking the sterile tray with her.

"I like her, she's got a great beside manner," Virgil said. He knew the woman's gentle approach had helped ease his brother immensely.

"Me too," John sighed, leaning his head against the padding of the chair he laid in. _If you only knew what I was doing right now Allie,_ he thought. John just prayed it was enough. They couldn't lose Alan. It wasn't an option.

_-TB-_

Jeff signed the last form that lay in front of him and sighed with relief. He was used to committing his signature to paper – a lot - but right now he wanted to be with Alan - not feeling like an autograph machine.

Closing the folder he handed it to the nurse behind the desk. Most of the paperwork had been for security measures due to Alan's age - since he was still considered a minor - and to cover many of the Intensive Care Unit's guidelines.

Smiling, the male nurse gladly took the folder. "You can go ahead and see your son, Mr. Tracy."

Jeff thanked him and walked toward his youngest son's room. As he entered the large room, a weight seemed to press against him. Before him lay his baby boy - in a coma - fighting for his life.

Pulling a chair up beside the bed, Jeff gently took Alan's right hand in his. Cupping Alan's check, he winced at the purple coloring that still marred Alan's pale skin. "Why did it have to be you, Alan? Why did you have to be the hero?"

Jeff leaned back in his chair, but still held Alan's hand protectively. Closing his eyes, he let out a long deep breath. Opening his eyes, Jeff looked up toward the ceiling. _Please be with our son, Lucy. He needs you. Please guide him back to us._

A soft knock interrupted his silent prayer, turning Jeff smiled as he saw his four older sons. Entering the room, the four boys scattered themselves across the room.

Pushing the wheelchair into the room, Scott placed Gordon across from their father. The redhead grinned up at his big brother for the action. Scott ruffled the prankster's hair and walked over to the wall across from Alan's bed. Leaning against the wall, the brunette folded his arms across his chest - content to stand guard and watch over his baby brother and the rest of the family.

"Any change?" John asked as he took a seat on the small couch that occupied the room. He watched as Virgil picked up the chart that laid at the end of Alan's bed.

"No. Dr. Emerson said she'd be back to check on him in a half hour," Jeff said, eyeing his middle son. He didn't like the frown that increased upon the boy's tired features. "What is it, Virgil?"

Virgil read the chart before him. What caught his eye was a side note upon the page. - _ARDS -_ Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome: it was a syndrome that appeared in trauma patients twenty-four to forty-eight hours after an initial injury to the lungs. He knew Alan was on a ventilator due to the smoke that had filled his lungs but he hadn't fully realized how severe the trauma had been - or he hadn't wanted to. Virgil had hoped his medical eyes had been wrong. "Looks like Al's showing signs of ARDS or acute respiratory distress syndrome."

"What does that mean?" Gordon asked quietly.

"Dr. Emerson told us he was showing signs of severe trauma to his trachea and this is the diagnosis to prove that. ARDS makes it difficult for the lungs to obtain oxygen. Without the ventilator," Virgil paused as he realized what he was about to say. He didn't know if he could say it.

"Alan wouldn't have a fighting chance," the female voice spoke from the door. Amanda Emerson smirked at the chart in Virgil's hands. "I see we have a doctor in the family." She entered the room and checked Alan's vitals. Turning she addressed the family. "I was going to inform you on our findings but not until I had firm evidence to support the diagnosis. Someone obviously beat me to it," she winked at Virgil as he put the chart back down. "Now, I want to reassure that Alan is stable. The toxins that entered his lungs have done some damage but it could be worse. I've seen worse. Alan's case is just as the name says - acute. I won't sugar coat the problem because ARDS can be serious and fatal. However, we are doing everything possible to make sure Alan's case doesn't get near that level. He's responding well to oxygen and the ventilator is helping. I'm hoping by early afternoon we will be able to determine how his body will respond further."

"It's all a waiting game," John groaned from the couch.

Dr. Emerson frowned with sympathy. "I'm afraid so." Picking up the chart she wrote a few things down and then closed it again. Turning to the redhead beside Alan's bed she addressed Gordon. "How's the pain in your back, Gordon?"

"It's manageable," the swimmer responded.

"Just take it easy the next few days and make sure you get plenty of rest. Doctors orders," the woman said. Gordon only nodded; he was content on watching his baby brother. Deep down the doctor knew Gordon wasn't being completely truthful with his pain level but she knew she would only take drastic action if the situation arose.

Stretching, the doctor stifled a yawn as she realized how tired she was. She addressed the family once more. "I've got some paperwork to finish and then I'll be gone for awhile. After being on call for twenty-four hours a girl needs some rest and I suggest you all do the same. Alan needs all of us rested. Dr. Boyd will be available in my absence and I assure you that Alan is being left in very capable hands with him. Do you have any questions for me before I go?"

Jeff looked to his sons and then back at the doctor. "I don't think so. Thank you again for everything you and your team are doing for my son."

"It's my pleasure. The nurses will be in regularly to check on Alan," she said as she walked to the door. Pausing she looked at the family. "Get some rest gentlemen, doctors orders. It's been a long night."

Gordon chuckled as the doctor left the room. "Looks like you scored in the doctor department Sprout. She's a keeper."

"He's in good hands," Jeff smiled slightly as he gazed at his youngest. That little piece of reassurance only calmed him a little. Turning to his other four sons he sighed knowing the protests that would arise at his next comment. "Alright boys, you heard what the doctor said. I've made arrangements at the Liberty Hotel. I want all of you to get some rest."

Scott was the first to protest. "Dad, I'm not leaving Alan."

"Yes you are. I'm staying here and he's in good hands here. Allie doesn't need all of us collapsing from exhaustion. He wouldn't want that," Jeff said sternly.

"But what about you? You need to rest just as much as we do Dad," Virgil added.

"I'll be fine right here. What I need is for you to do as I asked. The rest will take care of itself. Alan and I will get along just fine. Won't we Allie?" he frowned knowing he wouldn't get a response.

Each of them made to protest further but realized the fight was futile. When Jeff made up his mind it was hard to change it -Tracy stubbornness at its best.

Jeff tried to hide the smile that threatened to appear on his face as defeat appeared across each of his sons faces. He knew they were all physically and mentally exhausted - which made the fight an easy win it seemed. Standing up from his chair, he moved so his sons could say their goodbyes to Alan.

Gordon squeezed Alan's hand gently. "Dad is kicking us out for awhile, sprout. Try not to get into any trouble while I'm gone. I won't be able to bail you out," he smiled. Sobering at the silence that answered he wheeled himself toward Jeff.

Virgil smirked at Gordon's words. "We'll be back soon, Allie. Regardless of what Dad says, you know we won't stay away long," the middle Tracy smiled winking at their father. "Just make sure Dad stays away from the coffee. I'm counting on you to keep him in line." Smoothing his hand through his baby brother's hair, he kissed Alan on the forehead.

John squeezed Alan's limp hand and cupped the teen's face gently. Gazing his soft eyes, he smiled at his baby brother. "See you when we get back, kid. We'll be here again before you know it."

Scott smiled at Virgil as his brother walked away from the bed. Taking his vacated spot, the oldest Tracy took his youngest brother's right hand in his and held it to his heart. Running his free hand through Alan's mop, he sighed. "I'm getting kicked out too. Like John said, we'll be back before you know it. Sleep tight, buddy," he said and kissed Alan at the top of his head. Turning he met his father's tender gaze. "I guess it's time to go then."

"I've reserved a suite for us so there will be plenty of space for each of you," Jeff said. Looking down he spoke to his fourth born. "I want you to take it easy and rest. How's the back really?"

Gordon sighed as he leaned back in the chair. "I'm fine, Dad."

"You didn't answer the question, son," Jeff said. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gordon resisted rolling his eyes. "It's tolerable. I'll be fine."

Jeff smiled knowing that was most likely the best answer he was going to receive from his second youngest.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll make sure he follows doctor's orders," John smiled, coming to stand behind the wheelchair.

"Is that Dr. Emerson's orders or Dr. Virgil?" Gordon grumbled.

"Depends on how good you are," Virgil said glaring at his brother.

"Be good boys and get some decent rest. We've all had a rough twenty-four hours," Jeff said as he guided them toward the door.

Scott put an arm around their father. "We will, Dad. I'll make sure of it. Just make sure you get some sleep too."

Jeff smiled, returning the squeeze his first born gave him. "Will do boss."

"Hey, I'll know if you follow orders. Al's a great spy," Scott grinned.

"I guess I'll have to watch my back then. Take care of them, son. I'll see you boys in a few hours," Jeff said as Scott exited the room, following his younger siblings.

Walking back into the room, Jeff reoccupied his previous position. Leaning forward in the chair, he smiled as he replayed the previous scene in his head. He was very thankful for each of his sons and how they looked out for one another. "They've all grown into amazing men, Lucy. You'd be proud," he murmured. Taking a hold of Alan's hand in his, he watched his youngest's chest as air filled his injured lungs. Jeff's thoughts carried him to how close they really were to losing Alan. The very thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"You've gotta keeping fighting, Alan. Don't give up on us," Jeff spoke.

Yawning, Jeff laid his head on the bed. He placed his son's limp hand near his cheek. Boy was he tired. He hadn't realized how long the last twenty-four hours had been for him. For Jeff, it had been twenty-four hours since he last slept. The family patriarch had been forced to get up early to take care of several important details on new technology for each of the Thunderbirds.

Closing his eyes, he sent a prayer up the heavens. _Be with our baby, Lucy. He needs your protection and guidance. We need you to guide him back to us._

As he shut his eyes completely, Jeff smiled as he smelled a faint smell of lilac spreading next to him. A calming sensation began to fill his body as slumber took him.

_Don't worry Rocketman. I'm keeping watch._

_-TB-_

Laying a pile of finished files on the nurses desk in the ICU, Dr. Emerson let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes for minute as she took in the day she had had.

"Long day, Mandi?" a soft male voice asked.

The doctor turned toward the voice and smiled. "Aren't they all Adam?"

"Our lives as doctors wouldn't be exciting if they weren't," the older doctor smiled.

"Especially when you're on call for over twenty-four hours straight," Dr. Emerson muttered.

The graying doctor watched as the woman before him played nervously with her long brunette hair - a nervous habit of hers. "What's eating at you?" he asked.

Dr. Emerson looked at the wound specialist curiously. "What makes you think there's something eating at me?"

Dr. Duboy chuckled. "Amanda, by now I would think you'd remember I know everything about you. Including your nervous habits. Do I need to ask if you need a haircut?"

The young woman immediately realized what she had been doing and stopped with a smirk. "Old habits die hard."

Adam smiled at the women whom he thought of like a daughter in some ways. From the day the young doctor had entered Boston Mass General to begin her residency; he had seen great potential in her. That had been four years ago. "So, are you going to answer my question?"

Amanda began to hand the finished files in front of her to one of the nurses. "Just another case. Some of our patients are just too young to be here," she sighed.

"Are you taking about Alan Tracy?" Adam asked.

"Yes. It just breaks my heart knowing what that boy is going through and what it is doing to his family. They're so caring and loving. It's nice to see that kind of devotion still exists in families. No matter their name, they're good people. That boy in there is a hero. He doesn't deserve to be fighting like this," Amanda said shaking her head. Sometimes the world was just cruel.

Dr. Duboy put a hand on her shoulder. "Young Alan is lucky and considering what he's been through already I don't doubt he'll pull through. That young man is a fighter. I won't say he won't still give us some trouble, but I don't see him giving up on the big fight anytime soon. As you said yourself, his family is loving and caring. That right there is the best thing that kid can have. Knowing he has support will bring him out of this. You'll see."

Situations like the one with Alan Tracy reminded Amanda just how young she was. Not only in age but in her career. She still struggled with some cases. Never once did she let her emotions cloud her judgment, but the twenty-six year old still found it hard to not find herself attached in some way or another. Many of her colleagues often told her that her compassion and heart was what made her an excellent doctor. Maybe. Maybe not.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one and it's length. Quite long.**

**So, I'm debating on adding another chapter to my new one-shot **_Take My Breath Away_**_. _Depends on how many still want me to show the others reactions. If you haven't read it yet, I ask that you please do and let me know what you think.**

**Please review on this one too please :D let me know what you thought of this long chapter. I hope you liked it. You guys brighten my day when I see a review.**

**More soon! Thanks for the support!**


	13. You Have A Right To Know

**Disclaimer****: Don't own 'em.**

**Yep, I'm still alive folks. I am incredibly sorry for the long delay and lack of posting. Life has just gotten in the way. From working two jobs to my twenty-first birthday. Life has been crazy. I've also had to deal with some rather annoying legal issues. Harassment is sooo not cool people. I hope you never have to deal with it.**

* * *

**You Have A Right To Know**

The flow of the steady hot water was a welcome relief to his tired, stiff body. It had been a very long night for each of them and the morning was continuing to drag. Perhaps it was because this day seemed so different than any other. For the Tracy Family, it was filled with uncertainty and unspoken fears.

Had it only been a few hours since they had been forced to leave Alan's side? Yes, Gordon's only baby brother had been left in the caring hands of their father and the staff of Mass General Hospital. Gordon had faith in the medical staff – and even more in Jeff Tracy - but he hated being away from Alan.

Within the Tracy family, it wasn't a secret how close the two youngest Tracys were. In fact, all of the boys were close in one way or another. However, it always seemed that Scott and Virgil would always pair off and Gordon and Alan would do the same. John would often fill in for each brother when needed, as well as being Jeff's chief confidant. Fermat often joked that the brothers had a psychic link between one another. At moments like this, Gordon realized their teen genius may be right.

Without Alan, the second youngest Tracy felt lost. Gordon was his own spirit but he was at his best when he had his little brother at his side. The same could be said for Alan. Maybe that was why he was having such a hard time with everything. Gordon knew that nothing could happen to Alan without him knowing it deep down but somehow he still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that was still lingering eerily in his soul.

Turning off the water, Gordon sighed. Maybe it was just the mood he was in and not an impending sign. Man did he wish he was home on the Island. _At least I could work all this out in the pool_, he thought.

Drying himself off, he gingerly pulled a simple t-shirt over his head. Grabbing his jeans next the redhead resigned to the fact that you couldn't always get what you wished.

Stepping out of the steamy room, Gordon jumped. He was stunned to see Scott leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "God, Scott! Are you trying to give a guy a heart attack?"

Scott smirked. "No, but I do plan on giving him something else."

Gordon raised an eyebrow in curiosity. In answer, Scott tossed him a bag. Opening the bag, a smile spread across Gordon's face as he realized his brother had picked up his prescription.

"I knew you'd be needing those," Scott said. "Judging by your stature, I'd say I was right to assume."

Gordon smiled but immediately tried to stand a little straighter. "Thanks, Scott. You didn't have to do that. We could've gotten them on the way back to the hospital," he said as he took a seat at the breakfast nook. He laid the mild pain killer and muscle relaxant on the counter before him.

Scott walked up behind his little brother and massaged his shoulders. "I know you, Gordo. You won't say anything about your pain. So, I took matters into my own hands."

Gordon chuckled. "Should've known - you're such a worry wart."

Scott rolled his eyes and came to stand in front of the redhead. He leaned into the counter. "How _is _the back?" he asked.

Gordon refused to meet his older brother's eyes. "It's fine."

Scott chuckled. "You can be such a bad liar at times, bro." Grabbing a plastic cup, he filled it with water. "Here, take those," he said motioning at the pills.

"Thanks," the redhead said and gathered the pills he needed in his hand. Putting them in his mouth he drank the water. Sitting the cup back down on the counter, Gordon noticed Scott seemed to be lost in his own little world.

"So, how long have you been up?" Gordon asked, quickly trying to divert the conversation.

"Awhile," was the only response Scott gave.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Gordon smirked. He straightened his back as the tension was returning. _At least the shower helped for a little while,_ he thought smugly.

"Guess not," Scott said. He focused his attention back to his little brother. "How long have _you_ been up?"

_Diversion failed._ "Awhile," he said, repeating Scott's answer. Standing up from the chair he walked toward the tall window that overlooked the Charles river.

Scott followed his brother. "Gordon, how long?"

"An hour or two," the redhead said quietly.

"Gordo, that means you only got three hours of sleep at best," Scott frowned.

"Maybe," was the only response Gordon muttered. Something outside seemed so interesting all of a sudden.

Leaning against the wall in front of his brother, Scott watched Gordon intently. "Gordon, you need to rest. You're not going to do anyone any good by making things worse for yourself."

Gordon shot his brother an incredulous look. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked as anger fueled his words. "Do you think I choose to get hurt just for the fun of it?"

Scott berated himself as he realized his poor choice of words.. "Of course not, Gordon. I didn't mean it that way - I swear. I'm sorry. I meant that you need to take care of yourself. Your back won't heal on its own. I'm just worried about you, okay. I can't imagine how much pain you must be in."

Gordon's gaze softened and stared out the window once more. His body relaxed - all anger forgotten. "Believe me - this isn't a walk in the park."

"Is that why you can't sleep?" Scott asked softly. His eyes never left his little brother's face as he studied Gordon's expression.

Gordon sighed. Brothers could be so meddlesome at times - especially when one was called Scott. "That may have something to do with it," he said finally.

Scott continued to watch him. "How bad?"

Silence was his only answer.

"Gordon, how bad is it?"

Gordon let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, fine. It's pretty bad, okay. Now stop looking at me like that," the water loving Tracy huffed.

Scott smirked. _Mission accomplished. _Replacing the smirk with a frown, he put an arm around Gordon. "C'mon kiddo, I think it's time we put you back to bed. The drugs should kick in soon and sleep will do you some good."

"Everything alright out here?" Virgil's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Just peachy," Gordon muttered.

Virgil eyed his brother precariously. Before he could say anything, Scott spoke. "I've got it all under control. I was just sending this one back to bed."

"I see," Virgil said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I won't argue. I know you've been up awhile."

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "Do you guys have a spy camera attached to me at all times or what?"

Scott and Virgil both laughed. "No, but that's a wonderful idea. Maybe you and Al would stay out of trouble more often," Virgil said.

"Not likely," John said as he entered the living space. "Bubble-wrap would work much better."

John's remark received a chuckle from both Scott and Virgil. Gordon glared however. He was obviously not amused by the idea.

"A brother can only hope," Scott sighed. "Alright fish-face, off to bed with you."

"Why do I have to go to bed when the three of you will be up? You need your sleep as well," Gordon protested.

"Ah, but we have been sleeping," Virgil said.

"Oh, really?" Gordon rebuked. "Then how did you know I was up for so long?"

Virgil's face fell. _Damn._ "It's a big brother instinct," he recovered.

"Riiight," Gordon said. "Then explain that one to me, Scotty. You're the one who went and got my prescription. Why do you get to stay up?"

Scott glared at his second youngest brother - ignoring the frowning stares from John and Virgil. "I'm the oldest, so I can do whatever I want."

That comment received a chuckle from each of his younger brothers. "We'll see about that," Virgil said.

John walked up to Gordon and placed his hands on the redhead's shoulders. He directed him towards his room. "Alright, Gordo. Enough of the diversions - off to bed. I don't want to see you for at least another two hours at the minimum."

"Aw, c'mon Johnny. Not you too," Gordon whined in a fashion only a five year old shared. He hated being the youngest of the crowd when Alan was absent.

"Yes, me too. No arguments. I may not be mother-hen Scott over there but I'm second in command when it comes to big brother duties and I say it's off to bed with you. Getting off your feet will do your back some good," John smiled as he ignored the glare from his only older brother.

"Fine," Gordon sighed. "Maybe the meds will take some of the edge off after all. I'm not promising I'll get much rest though."

"Just try," John urged as he patted him gently on the shoulder.

Gordon gave in with another sigh and made for his room.

"Hey, Gords?"

Gordon turned toward the voice. "Yeah?"

Virgil sighed. There was something he needed to get off his chest. "I just wanted to say sorry about last night in Thunderbird 2. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty with Dad and Alan. I was just worried."

Gordon shook his head and smiled. "Don't worry about it, Virg. We were all pretty stressed at that point." He turned and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Scott chuckled. "That was an understatement."

"Yeah," Virgil mumbled and took up the spot Gordon had vacated by the tall window.

John watched his little brother with curiosity. Virgil's mood had suddenly changed from light-hearted to incredibly somber. A haunted look passed across the middle Tracy's face – a look that didn't settle well with John at all.

Moving closer to his brothers, John noticed a similar look crossed Scott's features as well. Taking a seat on the nearby couch, the astronaut fiddled with his fingers as he cautiously chose his next words. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure," Scott answered.

John watched his brothers. "What was it like inside the dormitory?"

Virgil almost physically flinched at the question, his gaze never left the window. "I don't think you really want to know, Johnny."

"I think I do. I see the way you two look at each other when the subject is even brought up. I'm no stranger to disasters zones - even if I do spend most of my time up on Five," John sighed. He may know the small details of his youngest brothers injuries but deep down he wanted to understand what Alan had gone through. No, it may not give him the answers he sought but it would help him understand what forced Alan to play hero.

Scott looked at Virgil as the two brothers met each other's gaze. Both knew their blonde brother wouldn't let the situation rest until one of them gave a good enough answer. Letting loose a sigh, Scott joined John on the couch. "Are you sure you want to really know? I'll be frank John, it'll give you nightmares for years to come."

John swallowed, knowing this conversation was going to be rough on all of them but he needed to know. "I'm sure," he replied.

Scott took a deep breath as he forced himself to go back to the very location that had landed them where they were now. So many images flashed in his mind. He had seen a lot during his years in the Air Force but seeing his kid brother's school in shambles put this situation on a completely different level.

"Well, there's no easy way to really explain what it looked like, or even smelled like," Scott started. "It was a war zone. Debris was scattered everywhere like a bomb had gone off. You could feel the heat of the flames that licked at the walls from above. The worst of it was the smoke. You could barely see a few feet in front of you. It took us several tries before the kids answered our calls."

John watched his older brother as the brunette seemed to be lost in the scene he was describing.

"Do you remember the rescue we had in Australia a few years back?" Scott asked.

John searched his memory of rescues he had been earth bound for. "Was that the one where the distillery caught on fire?"

"Yes. Do you remember how much fire and debris there was?" Scott asked again.

_Ah. _John could see where this was going. "Vaguely. I take it that was similar to this situation?"

Scott chuckled eerily. "Yeah something like it. Maybe not as much fire but still the same visual. Take that scene and put it in closer quarters. That was sort of what it was like for us."

John was slowly beginning to understand. "I see," he said quietly as his mind began to visualize the scene being described to him.

"Once we found Alan and his schoolmates, time was limited as I'm sure you can imagine. You'd be proud of the little squirt. He had everything all organized - well as organized as it could be in there. Allie even had one of the students help," Scott smirked at the thought.

"Does it really come to much of a surprise? The kid has been following our every move since the organization started," Virgil spoke, breaking his silence.

"No, not really," John chuckled. "The kid is smart and he absorbs things very fast."

"I'll say," Scott said. "He's only been in training a few years now but as much as I hate to admit this - and I'll kill either on of you if you tell him this - the kid handles himself almost like a pro. Almost." As much as he rode the kid about his actions on the field, Scott knew Alan understood what it took to truly be an operative of International Rescue. The kid may infuriate him sometimes while in the field but that only reminded Scott how young Alan was still. Hell, he could still remember Gordon's first year. Sometimes his two youngest brothers were too similar.

"Was Alan conscious when you guys arrived?" John asked.

Scott's mood became somber once more. "No he wasn't. One of the students showed us where he was. Alan looked horrible. He - well let's just say the kid was nearly covered up to his chest in debris."

Scott's gaze ventured toward the window as he noticed Virgil stared out the window once more. "Alan's hair was smeared in blood from the cut near his temple. That only added to how pale his skin looked under the fire's light. When I reached him first his breathing wasn't good but it picked back up a little once we got the oxygen mask on him."

"That only lasted for a few minutes," Virgil said. "It was hard keeping him attentive. Especially when the sprout was only worried about his schoolmates. He kept telling me that he was fine."

"Of course he did," John smirked. After all, it was Alan's favorite line.

Virgil smiled slightly at the thought but quickly let it disappear from his face. "We all knew the kid was far from fine. While Scott was getting the other kids set for transport I tried to check over all his injuries but Alan wasn't much of a help. My questions only confused him."

Something bothered John as he listened to his younger brother. Deep down he had a feeling things were about to get worse. The second oldest had never heard Virgil sound so different. It almost scared him.

"You know what happened while we loaded the students and what followed as Alan talked to Dad," Scott said.

John shuddered at the memory. Alan's desperate gasps for air still echoed in his head and would haunt his dreams for years to come. He was sure it did in all of theirs. "Yeah."

Scott swallowed as he prepared to speak but stopped as Virgil spoke. "It doesn't get much better from here," Virgil said. The chestnut haired Tracy sighed deeply as he gathered himself for the next part of their tale. It was the worst part in his eyes.

"As you can imagine, we both rushed as fast as we could to reach Alan. By the time we got to him he was barely making any audible sounds," Virgil said slowly. The slow wheezes still replayed in his head as he remembered the scene. Looking down at his hands, the medic fiddled with them nervously. "There was so much blood that had pooled beneath him."

John winced at the emotion in his younger brother's voice. Boy did he feel like an ass right about now. He was making his own brothers relive a nightmare. "You guys can stop. I think I got the picture pretty well. I'm sorry for putting you through this."

Scott smiled as he met John's soft gaze. "It's okay, you deserved to know. Besides, we did leave you guys hanging once we left the school. I can only imagine what all of you were thinking."

"Pretty much anything. My mind was racing through every scenario possible while still trying to control the radio waves and make sure Dad was alright," John said as he remembered how much fear filled Jeff's voice.

Scott winced at the thought of their father. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm used to reeling Dad in. You guys had your hands full. You kept Allie alive, that's what matters," John said.

Tears almost threatened to escape Virgil's eyes at John's words. "That's just it Johnny, we almost didn't," he said as he finally faced his two older brothers. "I almost didn't." Taking a deep breath, Virgil continued. "Alan flat lined on us almost as soon as we got into the infirmary. It wasn't much of a surprise considering how much blood he was losing and how much smoke he had inhaled."

John closed his eyes as the mental image of his baby brother in such a state filled his head. Opening his azure eyes, he looked at his older brother. Scott remained silent as pain crossed his features. That look upon Scott's face nearly killed John right there. They had really almost lost Alan. Their baby brother.

"After numerous tries we finally got him back but we were far from being out of the woods," Virgil picked back up again. "God, he looked so pitiful, John. I knew I had to act fast if we were going to keep him stable. With Scott's help, I inserted the chest tube. Thankfully that helped bring his levels up a little. I wish it had done more. Next I attended to his back," Virgil stopped as he fought his emotions.

"By this time Dad had informed us that you had contacted the hospital. While Virg attended to Alan, I prepared the students," Scott filled in. He too was finding it hard to control his emotions. Those fleeting moments aboard Thunderbird 2 could've changed their lives forever. A thought that the field commander didn't even want to think about.

Virgil stared at his hands once more. Even though his hands were clean and free from his gloves, the field medic could still see the blood that stained them. The blood of his baby brother.

"Leaving Alan had to be one of the hardest things to do. I don't think I could've done it," John said as his mind wandered from his own thoughts.

"More than you can imagine. Seeing how well that hospital is treating Allie makes me feel better about it, but it went against everything inside me," Scott said.

"You okay, Virg?" John asked as his brother took a seat next to him.

"Honestly no," the middle Tracy replied quietly. "I don't think I will be for a long time but I'll be fine. Don't worry."

John put an arm around his little brother. "I think it will take all of us a long time," he said as he squeezed Virgil's shoulder. He smiled as Virgil leaned into him.

Scott smiled at his two younger brothers, thankful for the family he had. "All we can do is lean on each other and pray the kid comes out of this okay."

_~TB~_

Behind the small door of the hotel bedroom, tears streamed down the second youngest Tracys face as he listened to his older brothers. His heart ached at the hell each of his brothers had gone through. Without even realizing it, they had truly nearly lost Alan. The thought stole the air from Gordon's lungs.

He felt sick inside as he realized what Alan had gone through inside the dormitory and out. The absence of his only little brother made the water loving Tracy feel empty. He needed his partner in crime back. Nothing would seem right until Alan was back with them and all of this was nothing but a distant dream.

**TBC….**

* * *

**Well, now we have a better look at what each of the brothers are facing inside. Inner emotional turmoil can be the worst at times. Poor guys. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter. Once again I am SOOO sorry for the lack of posting. Life just gets in the way. **

**I will hope to answer your reviews from the last chapter soon. Please leave me one for this one! Any friendly comments would be much appreciated! More soon and hopefully a lot sooner :)**


	14. Digging Deeper

**Disclaimer****: Don't own 'em.**

**No, your eyes do not deceive you. Yes, it's an update! Yeah….yeah I know I've been gone for awhile. *sigh* it's a long story but I'm back and hopefully we can get this ball rolling!**

**So read on!**

* * *

**Digging Deeper**

Jeff Tracy stared glumly out the hospital window as the late afternoon sun shone brightly across Boston, making the venerable old city sparkle. But to Jeff, the bright rays mocked him as they warmed the late October day while his heart remained encased in the icy fear for his youngest son.

No, nothing was bright about this day for him and his family. In fact, it was solemnly dark. Tightly holding the coffee cup in his hand, Jeff closed his eyes. Hell would be a better word to describe this day - at least that's how the last twenty-four hours had felt like for the family patriarch. Anyone who pictured Hell as a firmament, was wrong. Surely the description as a lowest level of Hell was right – as his heart felt encased in ice.

Grief threatened to overwhelm Jeff as his thoughts remained focused on his youngest son. His baby boy was fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do about it. Was there any feeling worse than knowing your child was in pain and there was nothing you could do about it? Alan was fighting a battle that his family couldn't fight for him - something that didn't settle well with them at all. The family had always taken on the world together, picking up the fight when another couldn't. It just seemed as if there was no way for the other Tracys to help their baby.

Hearing a faint knock on the door, Jeff turned to see Penelope standing in the doorway. "Penny," he said with a soft smile.

"Hello, Jeff," the petite woman smiled as she and Parker swept into the room. Penny frowned however as she realized the room was vacant. "Where is Alan? Has something happened?"

Jeff sighed. "They took him away a few hours ago for surgery. He was bleeding internally and it wasn't healing on its own."

"Oh, the poor dear, as if he hasn't been through enough," the aristocrat whispered as she gave Jeff a hug, before she eyed him critically. "Now, how are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected," he shrugged.

Penny smiled understanding. "How are the boys?"

Jeff smiled. "They're dealing and taking care of one another. Scott called a little while ago and said they were heading back over. I'm just happy I was able to keep them away as long as I have. They need their rest."

"So does their father," Penny smirked.

Jeff returned the smirk and quickly took a drink of his coffee. He was content to not respond to her comment. He was fine here. He needed to be at Alan's side - it was where he belonged.

Guiding Jeff into a chair, Penny eyed the International Rescue leader. "I may have some good news for you," she spoke.

"Oh really? I could use it," Jeff said.

"We may have a lead on what or _who_ started the fire in the dormitory," Penny said.

"So quickly?" Jeff questioned.

Penny smiled. "Well, I'm still working things out with the fire investigator but it seems Alan's classmates have been doing a little investigative work of their own."

"What does he know?"

"According to Fermat, several classmates – himself included - all suspect one student and possibly his roommate. It appears this student is known for his dislike of the school and his apparent use of tobacco products behind closed doors," Penny explained.

Jeff studied her features. "Are you saying these students caused the fire? And it may have been on purpose?" The thought made Jeff's stomach churn.

"It appears so, Jeff. I don't have any evidence to prove such a notion but if there is any, you know I'll find it."

"I do," Jeff smiled, trusting the woman wholeheartedly. "Where is Fermat?"

"He and Brains stopped to see one of his classmates," Parker explained.

"It was one of the students in the building with Alan. I believe you encountered him - Zach," Penny said.

Jeff pondered for a moment and then remembered. "He was the one who came down and told us what had happened to Alan. How is he doing?"

"From what I understand - very well. Parker and I came straight here so I don't have an exact update. However, from what I hear throughout the halls - Alan is a renowned hero," Penny smiled.

Jeff smiled as pride filled him but it was quickly replaced with worry and fear. "That may very well be true," he sighed. "But how much will Alan suffer for his sacrifice?"

Penny looked at her friend with sympathy and love. "He'll make it through this, Jeff. You'll see. For as long as that young man has been old enough to voice his opinion - he's been a fighter. If there is one thing I know about you Tracy men, it's that you don't give up. He's also a lot like his father," she smiled as she received a smile from Jeff. "Which means giving up isn't an option. I am not certain it exists in your vocabulary."

That comment made Jeff laugh. "Thanks, Penny."

"What are friends for?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

Jeff allowed himself to relax a little as he welcomed the calm banter with his friends. Their conversations drifted away from his youngest son, but his mind quickly brought him back. Something deeply bothered him now about the whole Wharton fire. Pausing he looked at Penny. "Does Fermat seem to believe this incident with the student to be true?"

"Fermat told me that one of his classmates said he overheard students talking," Penny further explained. "The students were discussing how the fire started and who may be the culprit. All were throwing around the same names - especially one student."

Jeff smirked. _They were having their own trial._ He couldn't blame the kids. They had lost friends in this horrible tragedy and were looking for some justice. Looking at Penelope, he sighed. "Do you know the student's name?"

"I do but I'd rather wait until I investigate further before I put a name to the crime," she said.

Jeff shook his head understanding. "That's probably best. I'd rather not have one of my sons hear the name. We all know where they stand on protecting each other and I'm afraid what they could do right now."

As if on cue, the oldest of his children entered the room - the rest not far behind. The boys were quick to take note that Alan still wasn't back.

"He's still in surgery?" Scott asked, worry in his voice.

"I'm afraid so, son," Jeff said.

"Any word on how he's doing?" Virgil asked, the strain making his voice sound tight.

"I'm expecting Dr. Emerson with an update any minute now. He's been in surgery for about an hour now," Jeff said, as the room filled with his offspring. Signs of worry and dark circles were mixed across their young faces. The sight tore at the father of five. Deep down Jeff wished he could take away all of their pain but he knew only one thing could do that - getting Alan better.

Jeff knew Alan's recovery was going to be a long process, one done in baby steps. First they had to get his youngest son stable enough to get him home. Jeff wouldn't relax until he had his baby safely secured upon Tracy Island where Alan would be surrounded by family. There upon their personal tropical island Jeff knew his family could heal together. It would be a goal the Tracys would happily work to meet.

"By the way, Dad - bad news," John said as he handed Jeff a copy of the Boston Globe that he had grabbed in the lobby. "The press knows we're here."

Jeff sighed as he read the front page. "It was only a matter of time before word got out about Alan. We'll just have to bump up security and use alternative entrances and exits."

"We know the drill, Dad," Virgil smirked.

"I know, but I still want you boys to be careful," Jeff said.

"I'm more worried about the reporters trying to sneak in here to see Alan," Scott spoke from the window as he looked at the train of TV van's that appeared below. "This is a big story and I can bet there's a big payday for anyone who can get a picture of us when we are dealing with this. Worse, Alan hasn't appeared in the media in years. Imagine the payout if they were to get a shot of Alan in the shape he is now?"

"I won't let that happen," Jeff said as he stood next to his eldest son.

_-TB-_

Flipping the paper down on the wooden table, Aaron smirked at the article before him. _**Wharton Fire Brings New Tracy Tragedy.**_. So, the Tracy brat had managed to play hero and get himself seriously injured. Serves him right for trying to be the hot shot.

Taking a big gulp of his soda, he slammed the can down on the table as he read the article in its entirety. The article disgusted Aaron. The front page article rattled on about how wonderful the youngest Tracy son had been and how tragic it was for the young lives that had been taken in the fire. But wasn't it great, the article concluded, that Tracy blood ran true and Alan had saved so many of his schoolmates?

Walking to the small garbage can in the dining room of his family home, Aaron pulled out a lighter. Holding up the now crumpled newspaper, he lit an edge of the paper and watched as the flame began to cover the paper - the flame changing colors as it began to engulf the ink. Tossing the paper into the garbage can, the sixteen year old smiled. Now he felt better.

Walking towards the kitchen, Aaron was bumped aside as his older brother accidentally knocked into him.

"Oh, sorry, Aaron - didn't see you standing there. You haven't seen the newspaper have you?" Cody asked as he quickly grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Aaron ignored his brother.

"Aaron, I asked you a question," Cody said, irritation evident in his voice.

"I know. I'm just exercising my free speech is not answering it," Aaron scoffed, as he threw his now empty pop can into the trash.

"Aaron, you know we recycle!" Cody immediately spoke up.

"Oh, so we do. Oops, sorry. I forgot," the teen said and walked out of the room. However, he didn't get very far before his older brother was on his heels.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I've had enough of your attitude. Just because your school burnt down doesn't mean you get to come back here and act like you run everything," Cody said as he grabbed his brother's arm. Pausing he began to smell smoke coming from the dining room. "Do you smell smoke?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aaron lied.

"No, I smell smoke," Cody said as he dragged his brother into the next room. "What the hell!"

Cody immediately ran to the alight garbage can, tossing what was left of his juice onto the flame. Fury could be seen in the older man's eyes as the twenty-four year old turned toward his younger brother. There was no mistaking how this fire had been started for there was only one would-be arsonist in this household.

Shoving the garbage can at Aaron, Cody glared at his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you? You could've burnt the house down! I don't know what goes on in that head of yours! I can't wait till Mom and Dad hear about this and I hope they ship you off to a juvenile detention center. They've babied you for far too long."

Aaron just laughed at his brother. "Yeah, that would make things a lot easier on all of you wouldn't it. Send off the forgotten child, the spare to the perfect heir. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not a part of this family anyways." Without a backwards glance, the teen left the room, ignoring his brother's calls. There was nothing Cody had to say that Aaron wanted to hear.

He was sick of being told to do everything a certain way. He was tired of being told to be better at his grades, to be a better person, to try harder at life in general. If Aaron had his way this was the beginning of his new life.

In retrospect, he hadn't planned for the rich Tracy brat to get injured but it was a perfect tool. If people weren't going to take him serious, he was going to make them listen. If he could take out an entire boarding school and hurt numerous people in the process then his capabilities were limitless. He was going to make his family and those around him listen to him for once. No more days of being pushed around. No more days of being ordered to be more like Cody and Amy. No, Aaron was going to send a message. And heaven help anyone who didn't listen.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well folks, there ya have it. I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry once again for the delay. I've been battling some writer's block, college, and I was sulking a little after my last short story received so many little reviews. I got over it…..**

**Please leave me a review. It'll help me writer fast :D your encouraging thoughts always make the day better! Now off to look at more weather models - high outlook for severe weather in my region of the US this weekend! **


	15. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter One**

**Glad to see I've created a dislikeable OC. Aaron is quite a charming fellow, isn't he…..**

**Thanks so much for your support and reviews. I will try to answer those of you I haven't yet but either way I do appreciate them so much! I figured, which would you want more? The chapter or the review response? I think I made the right choice.**

* * *

**Breaking Point **

The sight of the youngest Tracy seemed to bring life back into Gordon. Finding a spot near his baby brother, Gordon clung onto Alan's hand for dear life. Ignoring the curious and worried glances he was receiving from his family members, Gordon felt content holding onto Alan. For the redhead, it was a reassurance that his brother was still with them.

His older brothers' words still echoed inside his head, as he remembered what Scott and Virgil had told John earlier that day. The haunting words had been spoken like a scene out of a movie. The only exception - this wasn't a movie. This was the real world and their baby brother was fighting for his life with every breath he took, each breath aided by a machine. At the thought, the second youngest Tracy glared at the ventilator machine. A dull throb radiated from the swimmer's head, taking his attention away from the breathing device. Pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand, Gordon tried to ease the pain. The headache was no doubt the result of lack of sleep and the stress of the last twenty-four hours.

Any healing sleep the redhead had hoped the painkillers he had reluctantly taken for his back would have given him had been squashed after he had heard his older brothers. Only nightmares filled Gordon's sleep - if that was what you wanted to call it - as his mind wandered to what the dormitory must have been like for Alan and his classmates. The thought made Gordon furious.

"You okay, Gordon?" John asked, placing a gentle hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Johnny," Gordon said, staring at Alan.

Taking a seat on the bed beside Alan's still leg, John looked at Gordon and then gazed at Alan. "He looks so peaceful doesn't he?"

"Too peaceful," Gordon sighed.

John frowned, looking at the redhead with concern. "He'll make it through this Gordy. Allie's tough."

Gordon only allowed a small smile to turn the corners of his mouth. Softly caressing Alan's right hand, he looked up at his older brother. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," John said watching his brother carefully.

"Do you think Dr. Emerson meant what she said? If Alan has survived everything that's been thrown at him so far he really has a good chance?"

John took in a slow breath as he realized what his brother was asking him. Thinking back to the conversation the petite doctor had had with family once Alan had returned from surgery - John knew where Gordon's question stemmed from.

_~0~_

_Dr. Amanda Emerson began to debrief the family, as the youngest family member had returned from surgery._

_The surgery had been a success to stop the internal bleeding in his midsection; however, there was still one piece of news they desperately wanted to improve._

"_Has there been any change in the swelling in his brain?" Virgil asked as the family gathered around Alan's bed. _

_Dr. Emerson frowned. "I'm afraid not as much as I would like. The swelling in his brain has decreased slightly, but not as fast as I had hoped. Please don't let that discourage you. Alan is a fighter. Not many of my patients have taken what this young man has had thrown at him and continued to fight. He's strong, we just have to be patient and give him time to heal."_

"_Will there be a chance of lasting damage if Alan continues to stay in the coma?" Jeff asked._

_Amanda looked at the father. "I don't hide things from my patients or their families. I will always be completely honest with you," the brunette doctor began. Sitting the chart in her hands down she looked at each of Alan's family members. "Right now Alan's brain is healing from the trauma. He took a very heavy and serious knock to the head. I'm not happy but I'm also not overly worried that he hasn't woken up for us yet. The human body does things that even us doctors still don't fully understand and I firmly believe that when your son is ready he will grace us again with his presence."_

_For Jeff and his sons, they just prayed that was very soon._

"_The good news is that there isn't any sign of bleeding or any bone fragments that would cause for further worry. Alan's head injury is serious but will not require surgery. The biggest thing we have to remember is the trauma this young man's body has gone through. Things look gloomy right now, but the entire staff on his case along with myself have complete faith that he will keep fighting."_

_~0~_

So many factors were still stacking up against their younger brother. Alan's life was truly in his young hands. Gently, the astronaut laid his hand tenderly upon his baby brother's still leg. John wished nothing more than for his little brother to wake up and surprise them all. The older blonde knew their brother was tough. There was no mistaking that one; after all he was a Tracy. There was nothing any of them could do but hope and pray the youngest Tracy came back to them and kept fighting, but it would have to be in his own time.

Looking back at Gordon, John knew that if they couldn't help Alan then there was only one thing they could do. Keep each other strong until their baby brother returned to them. No matter how many times Gordon told them he was fine, his older brothers knew different. John could see the dark circles under Gordon's eyes indicating that he had hardly had any sleep. The small winces and calculated movements were all signs that the second youngest Tracy was still in pain.

However, John knew his younger brother's pain wasn't just physical but emotional as well. From the moment they took Alan out of the destroyed dormitory at Wharton Academy Gordon's spirit had seemingly disappeared. The spirit of his former self only reappearing as a false façade and even that only last for a few moments.

Taking in a deep breath, John carefully decided how he could answer his brother's question. "Gordy, she wouldn't have told us those things if she didn't mean it. Dr. Emerson has taken very good care of Allie. He'll pull through, you just wait and see."

"How can you be so sure?" the ginger replied, his voice so unlike himself it almost scared John.

The emotion in Gordon's voice tore at John's heart. Looking back at the rest of his family, the painful looks upon their faces told John that it tore at them as well. The hissing of the ventilator, the multitude of bandages that covered Alan's skin, and the beeping of the heart monitor were almost enough to steal whatever confidence the second eldest had in himself to comfort his little brother.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, John placed a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "Gordon, look at me."

"Just answer the question, Johnny." Gordon didn't take his eyes off of Alan, even though his throbbing headache was making it hard for him to concentrate. A huge knot began to settle upon his chest as he tried to contain his emotions. The twenty-one year old was trying his hardest to keep it together, but the weight on his chest wanted to explode - in fact, a volcano would properly explain the battle within himself.

"I know because I have faith in Allie. He's strong and he's a fighter. When has our baby brother ever given you a reason to doubt him?"

Gordon didn't answer his brother. He continued to stare at his baby brother's still form. The redhead knew he couldn't meet John's unwavering gaze. He just couldn't.

John moved closer to Gordon, gently placing his hand on top of Gordon's hand - the hand that desperately grasped Alan's limp one so tenderly. "Gordy, look at me please. Talk to me."

Taking an uneasy breath, Gordon slowly looked up at his older brother. He gazed into the gentle azure eyes - those that matched Alan's so much. A tear suddenly threatened to escape his hazeleyes, causing the second youngest to quickly turn away.

"Gordon," John said gently, his heart nearly breaking at the sight of his brother.

"I heard you guys talking earlier," were the quiet words that escaped Gordon's quivering lips.

"What?" John asked completely confused.

"Earlier at the hotel. I heard everything."

"Gordy," Scott started as he walked forward hoping to intervene. He could no longer sit back as John tried to help their little brother.

"Ya know, I remember not long ago a nearly seventeen year old lay right where Allie is now," Virgil's soft voice suddenly spoke. "Alan was so sure his closest older brother was going to leave him forever."

The memories of that time quickly flooded back to each of them in the room. Gordon's hydrofoil accident had nearly rocked the very foundation of their family. An unspeakable outcome had nearly changed the course of the would-be saviors of the world.

Gordon closed his eyes as he remembered the accident clearly, his back throbbing as if mocking the entire situation.

Coming to stand beside Scott, Virgil slowly continued his story…..

_~0~_

_Virgil guided his baby brother into the hospital room that held the fourth born Tracy. So many wires and machines surrounded the vulnerable figure that was his little brother. This wasn't the first time he had been in the room that day, but for his baby brother it was._

_Looking down, the chestnut haired Tracy watched as Alan tried to comprehend why his older brother was lying so still upon the bed in front of him. Years of watching his baby brother, Virgil knew Alan was struggling._

"_Its okay, Sprout," he coaxed._

_Alan looked up at the figure that lay upon the sterile white bed. He knew that person was his fun older brother Gordon, but everything was so wrong. Gordon remained still, not even moving. The older brother he loved so much never stood still for even a second. A smile or cheeky grin was absent from his older brother's face, instead replaced with a ghostly still frown. For only twelve, Alan knew that even in unconsciousness his brother could still feel the pain._

_Looking up at Virgil, Alan paused trying to gather his thoughts._

_Virgil frowned. "What's wrong, Allie?"_

_Looking down, Alan could only stare at the limp hand of his redheaded brother. Slowly he began to put his hand on the still limb, but quickly pulled away as he realized he was afraid to touch his brother._

"_Its okay, Alan. You won't hurt him," Virgil reassured. "Talk to Gordy, he can hear you."_

_Afraid to move himself, Alan looked up at his older brother. "Is he gonna be okay, Virg? Are we gonna lose him?" The last part of his words wavered as his voice betrayed him._

_Virgil looked down at the twelve year olds frightened baby blue eyes. The eyes that reminded him so much of their late mother's. So many emotions displayed upon Alan's young face. Emotions that shouldn't be there. The kid had already nearly had a panic attack when he had learned his older had been placed in the hospital - his condition completely unknown. The headmaster of Alan's school telling the frightened youngster the news. Virgil grimaced at that fact. They had clearly had a lapse in communications and his baby brother had paid the price for that one._

_Taking the growing youngster in his arm, Virgil hugged his baby brother. As he held him he realized Alan was shaking. "He's gonna be fine, kiddo. I promise."_

"_How can you be so sure? The news said there were no survivors. He looks so dead," Alan's broken voice answered, tears streaming down his face._

_Virgil closed his eyes, his heart breaking at his baby brother's words. Running a soothing hand through Alan's blonde head of hair, the middle Tracy tilted his brother's head up toward him. "Look at me, Alan. Gordon's gonna be okay. I know things look bad right now but Gordy just needs time to heal. He's been through a lot, okay? Before you know it, he'll be awake and joking. I bet he's planning his next prank against Scott and John in his sleep."_

_The artist smiled as he heard a small chuckle escape his little brother._

_~0~_

"A combination of fear and lack of proper information had led Allie to think he was walking in to find his brother on death's door," Virgil said. Looking to Scott, he and his older brother shared a knowing look. Scott had been the only one the middle Tracy had told about Alan's reaction that day.

Taking a seat on the bed beside his baby brother, Scott looked across at Gordon. His second youngest brother refused to meet any of his brother's gazes. He was content to stare at the floor, a few small drops escaping his eyes as they fell into his lap. "Gordy, you don't really think we're that close to losing Allie do you?"

All Gordon managed was a shrug, but quickly regretted it as a wince appeared across his face. A reaction that only increased the worry of his family.

"What's really bothering you, son?" Jeff's voice suddenly injected. The father of five carefully watched his second youngest, his heart tearing at the eternal funk that had seemed to claim Gordon. His normally boisterous son had seemed to lose all purpose of life. Jeff would give anything to have his prankster son back. Gordon normally was bouncing off walls, but now it was like his fourth born was just going through the motions, a fact that gravely concerned the father.

So many emotions raged inside Gordon as his family concentrated on him. Inside he was furious, but he was also increasing hopeless. He wanted nothing more than for his baby brother to wake up and say he was going to be okay. However, that piece of reassurance was currently stolen from him due to an idiot who had wanted to play with fire. No report had been released yet of what had truly caused the fire that had stolen many innocent lives at his brother's school, but Gordon knew that only one thing could've happened. It was simple - someone had gotten careless. That carelessness had cost numerous lives and nearly claimed the life of his own brother.

The thought that someone could be so careless made Gordon sick. After being forced to remain behind at the very scene of the tragedy, the swimmer had had plenty of time to contemplate the many scenarios that had caused the scene to unfold that night. Nothing had felt worse than knowing your kid brother had helped save hundreds of lives - not even blinking at the risk of his own - and then suddenly like the change of the wind Alan's own life was within question after just finding him… he had gone too long not knowing his baby brother's fate.

"You don't know what it was like being left there," Gordon's quiet voice finally answered.

Like a light bulb, the family finally understood what was troubling the ginger. It wasn't that he doubted his brother - no, it went much deeper than that.

"Gordy," John started, squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"No," Gordon said, now suddenly sounding irritated. He shrugged off John's hand. "You don't know what it was like not knowing if your brother was alive or dead for nearly forty-five minutes. All the while being stuck at the very scene of the crime. A thousand thoughts entering your mind as you stare at the charred remains of what used to be the place Alan called his "home away from home". Forget the nightmare of trying to contempt the simple fact that you might lose your brother, no you think of so many other things. You can't help but imagine what it was like inside that burning inferno that someone had stupidly started…and then," Gordon paused, standing up slowly due to his aching back as his voice broke slightly. "…and then you learn what it was like inside that building. Every worst case scenario you've ever had coming true. Like a horrible nightmare, you realize what horrors your brother went through."

Turning to his family for only a brief moment he looked at his brothers. "I heard every word you said. All the damage and all the blood. I heard it all. Knowing that we truly lost Alan for several minutes." Unable to finish his thought, Gordon turned back toward the window he found himself at. "Forty-five minutes," he picked up again. "Forty-five long horrifying minutes," the redhead repeated.

Uncontrollable tears streamed down the broken twenty-one year old's face. Gordon was too tired to stop them. He couldn't hold in the pain anymore. Placing a hand on his angry back, he tried to lessen the pain as it increased due to his movements. The painkiller and muscle relaxant he had taken back at the hotel had now worn off. He had no energy to take more. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything except one thing. Being there for his little brother. He wouldn't be okay until his baby brother opened up his eyes and smiled at him - reassuringly telling him he was going to be okay.

For several minutes the room remained eerily silent, the only noise that filled it were the machines. A reminder of why they were trapped in this rollercoaster ride that wouldn't end.

Looking at each of his sons, Jeff moved to advance toward his distraught son but was stopped by Scott.

Walking past his father, Scott gently approached his little brother. An increasingly deep frown appeared upon his brow as he watched Gordon battle the pain that was obviously greatly radiating from his back, as well as his emotional pain. Gently, he rubbed his brother's back. "Gordy, why didn't you say anything?"

Gordon only rolled his eyes. "Which are you referring to Scott?"

Scott gave Gordon a knowing look. "I don't think I even need to answer that question, Gords. You know."

"What was I supposed to say? Hey guys, I'm so mixed up inside that I don't know which way is up or down. Yeah that's exactly what each of you needed to hear," Gordon scoffed, his voice quickly taking on a sarcastic tone.

"Gordon, you know that we're always there for one another. Dad, me, Johnny, Virg. No matter what we have to keep each other strong. Alan needs our strength."

Gordon had no words to counter his older brother. He couldn't argue. He had nothing left inside him.

Not needing an answer, Scott wrapped an arm around his brother's back - hoping the gesture helped lessen the weight on Gordon's aching back. "Kiddo, what are we going to do with you?" he said with a slight smirk. He hoped for a smart-alec response to escape his usually gusto brother, but was quickly disappointed as Gordon only shrugged.

Noticing that Gordon seemed ready to fall on his feet, Scott looked over at Virgil and Jeff with concern. "Gordy, how bad is your back hurting you right now?"

Gordon closed his eyes as he leaned against his brother. He was tired and in a great deal of pain. He realized now how stupid he had been to ignore the escalating pain but he didn't care. "You really don't want to know," was the simple yet quiet answer he gave. _Yup, he hurt a lot._

Jeff looked at his son with great concern. His second youngest looked ready to collapse. "Son, are you alright?"

Gordon didn't answer. He was too focused on the pain.

"How much sleep has he gotten?" Jeff asked his other three sons.

John sighed. "It's hard to say, Dad. Considering he heard our conversation earlier when he was supposed to be sleeping I'm guessing maybe three to four hours at best."

Jeff didn't like that answer one bit. "Gordon, you're going to make yourself sick." Shaking his head, he looked to Scott and Virgil who each stood on either side of their younger brother. "Help your brother over to the couch. What he needs is rest before he collapses on us."

"I can hear you know. My ears aren't broken," Gordon muttered.

Jeff smirked. Now there was the son he knew so well. "No but it seems your common sense is, son."

"Eh, minor details, Dad," Gordon said as he tried to stand a little straighter, but realized his back wasn't going to have any of it. He suddenly gasped at the effort. He had over done it and now his back was very angry with him. The redhead quickly closed his eyes tight as excruciating pain radiated up his entire spine.

"Gordy?" Virgil asked quickly. "What's wrong?"

"Dad?" John said looking over at their father wondering what they should do. Something was very wrong. He hadn't seen his brother in so much pain in years.

"Gordon, what's wrong?" Jeff quickly addressed his son as Scott and Virgil tried to prevent their brother from crumbling to the floor.

Gordon shook his head. "I-I'll be fine. Just l-let it pass," he grimaced. Jeff however knew better.

"Mr. Tracy?" a voice suddenly spoke into the room.

Jeff turned around to see a very concerned Brains and an equally unsure Fermat.

Stepping farther into the room, Brains walked up to his best friend and boss. "W-what h-happened?"

Jeff sighed. "It's a long story, right now we need to get him some help."

"No, Dad," Gordon argued. "I-I'll be okay. Just n-need to lie down." It was obvious he was still in a great deal of pain.

Virgil stopped their father before he could argue further. Looking at his brother's tight face, he frowned further. "Gordon, do you think you can walk to the couch?"

Taking in a shuddering breath, Gordon contemplated that simple thought. "No," he said shaking his head. "N-not at this v-very moment. It hurts too much." That simple confession was enough to make Jeff sick.

Not needing any further contemplation, Scott looked to Virgil. Neither one needed to speak. Taking hold of Gordon's arms, Virgil lifted his brother's torso as Scott lifted Gordon's legs. Gently but swiftly they laid their brother upon the couch that resided in the room.

Deep breaths could be heard from the second youngest as he tried to breathe through the pain that continued to radiate from his back.

Jeff kneeled down beside his son, laying a hand upon Gordon's tight forehead. "Gordon, I want a-"

"-Dad, I'll be okay," Gordon said as he laid a hand upon his father's arm. "Just," he paused as an intense spasm flared through his back. "Just give me a bit, okay? If it doesn't lessen in about ten minutes then I'll let a doctor look at me. Deal?"

Jeff frowned. "Alright, but if it gets worse then we're not waiting."

"Deal," Gordon said as he closed his eyes.

Fermat slowly approached the bed that held his unconscious best friend. Taking in a shaky breath, he looked at all the machines and wires that were hooked up to Alan.

"It's gonna be okay, kiddo," John said as he watched the fifteen year old.

Fermat only managed to shake his head. Swallowing he looked up at John. "You all s-shou-uld know t-that he didn't even blink about s-s-helping everyone. Alan immediately t-took charge of the situation."

"That doesn't surprise me," John said as he looked from the teen to his family.

Jeff smiled as pride once again filled him. It was clear his youngest son had jumped in as the role of leader without even blinking an eye. However, the fact still remained that his son had sacrificed himself for the sake of saving so many innocent lives. His baby had played hero…_Oh, Allie. When are you gonna realize you can't always be the hero._

Another quick intake of breath escaped his second youngest, quickly taking his and the rest of the room's inhabitants attention to the figure upon the couch.

No one noticed a small twitch that escaped the hand of the youngest Tracy as he fought toward consciousness.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Well there ya have it. A long one and things are going to pick up now. More of evil Aaron and angst to come next chapter!**

**Before the angst, I please ask that you review. They really do make my day!**

**Later!**


	16. No Hiding Now

**Disclaimer****: See First Chapter. I also don't own the Disney song mentioned.**

**Over 200 reviews! You have no idea how happy that makes me :D thank you all once more for the following and support!**

**Okay, enough of me being a excited little girl. So, where we left off last time….was I just teasing you? Guess you'll have to read on and see if Alan awakens or not.**

* * *

**No Hiding Now**

The loud humming of the MRI machine filled the large room as it performed its task. Lying upon the flat cold table, Gordon tried to remain as still as he possibly could with the pain still flaring throughout his back.

Taking in a slow breath so he wouldn't move too much, the redhead closed his eyes. All Gordon could do was to try and be patient as the machine examined his body. Exhaustion quickly wanted to take over his body, but Gordon knew he couldn't sleep during the procedure. He just prayed the procedure wouldn't take much longer; the flat surface wasn't helping his pain by any means. He had been given a small local to help with the excruciating pain, but nothing strong could be given until they determined what was really causing the pain.

Trying to find something else to focus his mind on besides the pain, Gordon couldn't help but feel guilty. Outside the room, the second youngest Tracy knew his father and oldest brother were watching over him. It had been another long night for the Tracy family. Not only was one brother lying in a hospital bed, but now two. As if his family didn't have enough to worry about, he had given them another reason. Gordon inwardly wanted to kick himself for being so stupid and selfish. All he wanted was to be with Alan, not worry about what was happening to himself. Instead, all that had managed to do was land him right where he lay currently on a very cold and uncomfortable table, listening to the thumping and humming of a machine.

Failing to block out the incessant humming of the MRI machine, the redhead tried to suppress any bad memories that threatened to come forward. The sound of the machine and the pain he was in were all reminders of the darkest point in his life up until recently. A little over five years ago his entire life had changed. The hydrofoil accident that had nearly claimed his life had also almost taken his spirit for life. He had lost all feeling below his waist but he had proved every doctor wrong by gaining complete mobility back. _This time is different, _he told himself. _You can feel your legs and you're just in a bit of pain that will pass._

Gordon could only pray that he was right.

_-TB-_

Out in the hallway, two concerned pairs of eyes watched their second youngest family member.

Arms crossed upon his chest, Scott could only try to wrap his head around the last forty-eight hours. Two days ago life had started like any other day, a rescue for International Rescue. After battling the mudslide, saving many lives from a ragging Nor'easter, and lastly saving the baby of the family…it was a lot to take in. Watching his little brother through the window, Scott could only try to resist the urge to punch something. Everything felt so out of control and for Scott Tracy that was never a good thing.

From the moment he had arrived in Thunderbird 1 at Wharton Academy, life as he had known it had quickly spun out of control. Scott and his entire family were living through hell right now, but that was no secret. Not only had he been forced to rescue his baby brother - nearly losing him aboard Thunderbird 2 - Scott was now extremely worried for his second youngest brother. The oldest of five hadn't seen his little brother in so much pain in years. Fear nearly threatened to over take his every being. First his baby and now Gordon - a person could only take so much - a family could only take so much - but Scott wouldn't let his fear win. No, he was going to do everything possible to keep his family together.

Looking to his left, Scott could see that his father was trying his hardest to remain strong. The eldest son of Jefferson Tracy couldn't really blame his father if he cracked. Jeff had been thrown so much on his plate. Two fears a father never wanted to live through had been thrust in Jeff's face over the last two days - first, he nearly lost his youngest son, and the now Gordon's old back injury was coming back to haunt them all.

Nope, Scott wouldn't blame his father one bit if he lost all control. After all, he was finding it hard himself. He wanted nothing more than to just scream. Scott wanted to make someone pay for hurting his family. Everything had a chain reaction. Someone had stupidly started the fire at Wharton Academy, which then led to the heroic actions of his baby brother. That simple act of heroics had placed Alan in the hospital which then caused Gordon to sink into a depression, a depression that allowed the swimmer to neglect his injured back.

Anyone see a sturdy wall anywhere? One that no one would notice a hole in?

Running his hands through his hair, Scott sighed. Yep, he hated feeling so useless. His family needed him and all he could do was watch as they each fell apart piece by piece. Scott Tracy felt helpless.

And it sucked.

"You okay, son?" Jeff's voice asked breaking the silence between the two.

"I'm fine, Dad."

Jeff suppressed a smirk at his oldest son's comment. He knew Scott wasn't fine, in fact none of them were. However, he was thankful for his first born. Scott was his strength - his rock. No matter the situation, the father of five knew he could count on his eldest. No questions asked, Scott was there for the patriarch of the family both as his field commander and as his son. No amount of words could describe the amount of respect and endearment Jeff Tracy had for his son. After all, without Scott's strength after his wife's death Jeff was certain his family wouldn't be where they were today. Scott had been there for their family when Jeff could not.

Playing with the small band that surrounded his left ring finger, Jeff looked toward the heavens. His thoughts solely focused on his wife, Lucy. He prayed for strength that he currently was finding hard to find. _Lucy, please watch over our children and protect them better than I currently am. They need you. I need you._

Taking in a deep breath, Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. Closing his eyes, he felt his son's hand gently squeeze his right shoulder.

"He'll be okay, Dad. Everything will work out," Scott spoke.

Jeff met his oldest son's brown eyes. "I keep praying that everything will indeed work out, son. I don't think I can handle anything else happening to any of you."

Scott moved his hand from his father's shoulder and placed his arm around Jeff's back. His father's comment was enough to show how serious this entire situation was. Not often did Jeff Tracy show weakness. Scott followed his father's gaze as the two men looked at the second youngest once more. His heart clenched as he saw the pain Gordon was still feeling as they transferred him to a hospital bed. "We'll get through this. If it's one thing you've instilled in all of us, it's strength. Alan and Gordon are tough. Before we know it, this will all be behind us."

Jeff squeezed his son's hand. Once again he was ever thankful for his first born. "Thanks, Scooter."

"For what?" Scott said, a smile grazing his features. The words were more of a statement than a question.

Hearing a knock on the door of their small waiting room, the two Tracy's turned to see Dr. Emerson. The petite doctor smiled at them. "Gordon is all finished. I'm afraid we won't have all of the results yet, but from what I did see things look optimistic. It doesn't appear that he has injured anything severely. However, we won't know until the full report comes in."

"Does it appear his back may have relapsed?" Jeff asked.

"I don't think so, but again I won't have an exact answer until I see those pictures," Amanda said. "Right now I'm currently worried about Gordon's pain level and his exhaustion. I'm going to send him down to Alan's room that way your sons can be together. I've given him a sedative to help him rest, as well as a mild painkiller to help with the pain until we know anything further. The combination of both will give his body the rest it needs. Not only will that help him overall but I'm hoping it will help his back as well. I wish I had a more definitive answer for you, Mr. Tracy."

"I understand. Thank you for everything you are doing for my family," Jeff said.

"How is Alan doing? Any improvement?" Scott asked hopefully.

Amanda smiled. "I'm hoping so. Once I have Gordon set, I'm going to check on Alan's latest readings. By then I should have an answer on Gordon's MRI. Why don't you wait outside here and you can follow Gordon back to ICU. By the time you gentlemen are settled back in Alan's room I should have an answer on both of the boys' conditions."

Jeff and Scott nodded as they followed the doctor toward the door. "Wait here and the nurses should be wheeling him out shortly. He should be awake still if you want to talk to him before the sedative fully kicks in," the brunette explained.

After only a few minutes, Jeff and Scott were happy to see Gordon's bed wheeled out. Scott instantly walked up to his brother's bed. "Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, smiling down at his little brother.

"I'm okay," Gordon responded tiredly.

Jeff took a hold of his second youngest's hand. "Just get some rest, Gordon. When you wake up next you should feel better."

Gordon winced slightly as stab of pain ran through his back once more. The redhead closed his eyes as he rode out the pain. The effects of the sedative and painkiller were already beginning to affect his body. A fact he was very grateful for. Before he was willing to give into the darkness, there was something he wanted to tell his father. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Jeff answered, meeting Gordon's hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Jeff looked down at his son puzzled. "For what, son?"

"For all of this. You have enough to worry about and I've only added to your stress," Gordon spoke, his eyes glistening. "I just wanted to be there for Allie."

Jeff's heart nearly broke as heard the emotion in his son's voice. The father of five couldn't help but steal a glance toward his eldest. Scott's eyes reflected the same pain. Squeezing Gordon's hand, the patriarch of the family looked deeply into his second youngest's eyes. "Gordy, you have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault, do you understand? None of it."

Scott took a hold of his brother's other free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze of his own. His heart went out to his little brother. Pain and exhaustion had allowed his little brother to be lowered to such a vulnerable state.

Anger once again flowed through Scott's veins as he thought back to how their nightmare had started. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to find out who started the fire in his baby brother's dormitory. No one harmed his family and got away with it.

Scott Tracy had a mission and there was going to be hell to pay.

_-TB-_

Hell. That would be the best word to describe the place the middle Tracy currently felt trapped in - with no escape in sight. Taking the last gulp of his coffee, Virgil stared out the single hospital window. He couldn't help but glare at the numerous television station vehicles that hovered below. Each of them wanting a piece of the trauma their family was currently going through. Not only was his family praying for Alan to return for them, but now the uncertainty of Gordon's back hung high above their heads. The artist could only imagine what kind of field day the media would have if they heard about the current condition of the second youngest Tracy.

The weight of his family's current state weighed heavily upon the chestnut haired Tracy. It was so easy for him to blame himself for his second youngest brother's current condition. After all, he was the medic of the family and it was no secret his water loving brother had been in a lot of pain due to his injury. The pain in Gordon's body wasn't only physical but emotional. Those two combinations never did an injury good. The stress of the last forty plus hours were enough to make any of them lose control.

Staring up toward the heavens, Virgil prayed for their nightmare to end. It wasn't often he found himself begging for a way out of a situation, but this one the middle Tracy knew he was in way over his head. Their family was falling apart and there was nothing any of them could do to stop it except try to remain strong. Closing his eyes, Virgil sent a silent prayer to their mother - hoping against hope she would answer.

Opening his brown eyes, Virgil sighed. Frustrated beyond words, the middle Tracy squeezed the empty coffee cup in his hands and threw it in the garbage.

"You okay, Virg?" John's gentle voice asked, turning from his post next to Alan.

Virgil took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair. Walking toward the bed, he slumped into the chair next to his older brother. "No, I'm not. This all just sucks, Johnny."

John couldn't help but chuckle at his little brother. "Ya know, I couldn't have said it better myself."

"God, what a mess," Virgil shook his head. "How did things get so out of control? I hate feeling so helpless!"

"I bet Scott is asking himself the same question. You know how well big brother handles not being in control," John said.

"He'd rather punch a wall," Virgil smirked.

"Or someone," John added. Turning his gaze back toward Alan, the second eldest gently caressed his baby brother's still hand. His thoughts quickly turned to his redheaded brother. "How do you think things are going with Gordy?"

Virgil shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

"He hasn't been in that much pain in a long time. Do you think something serious could be wrong?" John asked, voicing the fear he knew both of them were thinking.

Virgil looked up at his older brother, meeting his azure eyes. He couldn't help but stare at both his blonde brothers. They looked so much alike - so much like their mother. A weight seemed to lay heavier upon the middle Tracy's broad shoulders. "I hope not, John. Lord knows we can't handle any more bad news. Heck, Dad can't handle anymore bad news. I know Scott's doing his best to keep Dad's spirits in check but look at us. We're all barely holding on. If Gordon's collapse isn't a prime example of that then I don't know what else is."

"Hey," John eased, placing a reassuring hand on little brother's thigh. He didn't miss the hidden emotion in his brother's words. "We'll get through this. I know right now it seems like all we're doing is taking thousands of steps backwards, but I've been watching Al's vitals for the last hour and a half and he's getting stronger. You know what that means. He's going to come back to us. As for Gordy, all we can hope for is that he's just aggravated his injury from the mission two days ago. Plus the kid's exhausted. With rest he'll be okay." John smiled over at his dark haired brother. "Besides, both of them are too stubborn to give up."

Virgil smirked. "Our own terrible twosome."

"You think they'll ever outgrow their childish ways?" John wondered.

The two Tracys looked at one another, seriously pondering the question. Who were they kidding?

"Gordy would prank you just for thinking about that question," Virgil laughed.

"He'll never know," John said eyeing his little brother. "And if you tell him just remember Gordon and Alan aren't the only Tracys who can pull off a good prank."

Virgil laughed once more. "What ever you say, spaceman."

John raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious."

"When was the last time you pulled off a successful prank, Johnny?" Virgil asked. A mischievous side to John Tracy? Now this he had to see.

John chuckled. "I don't share my secrets, little brother."

A sudden knock interrupted the calm banter between the two Tracys. Both brother's looked up to see Brains and Fermat.

"Hey guys," Virgil said, welcoming the father and son.

"How'd you guys sleep?" John asked.

"Good," Fermat answered quietly. His body instantly drew itself up to his best friend's bed. The sight of his usually energetic friend so still and quiet was hard to see. Looking up at Virgil and John, he couldn't help but feel for Alan's brothers. Not only were they dealing with the uncertainty of the well-being of the youngest family member but also the second youngest. After seeing Alan's older brother in so much a pain, the teen genius couldn't help but wonder how each of them were fairing both emotionally and physically.

The previous night had been a long one for each of the Tracys. None of them had left the hospital, each vowing that they would remain at their brothers' sides. Jeff, too tired and too worried over his two youngest children didn't have the strength to argue.

"Any news on Alan?" Brains asked from the foot of the bed.

"None. No news is good news I guess," Virgil said.

"W-where is Jeff?"

"He and Scott are with Gordon. Dr. Emerson ordered an immediate MRI to be done one his back," John told the IR genius.

"They should be back soon," Virgil added. "They've been gone for some time now." The fact that it had been so long worried the family medic. He prayed nothing further had gone wrong with his little brother.

John couldn't help but watch Fermat. His eyes scanned the fifteen year old. "How are you holding up, Fermat?"

Fermat shrugged as his father guided him into a chair before taking a seat next to him. "I'm doing a-al-fine."

John smiled softly at his brother's best friend. "It's been a long few days, huh kiddo?"

"You could s-say that," the teen said as his eyes ventured to the still figure upon the bed in front of him. It was hard for the youngster to see his best friend like this. It was almost obscene. Everything that made up the very being of his close friend was absent.

"He'll be okay, Fermat," Brains said, putting a protective arm around his son.

"Alan's tough. He just needs the rest right now," Virgil said, hoping to reassure the teen.

Fermat sighed. He knew they were right, but it didn't make the situation hurt any less. He missed his best friend. Alan was his sounding board - even if it was hard for him to listen at times. "W-why does he have t-to be so s-stub-born?"

Fermat's question received a chuckle from both John and Virgil in response. "He's Alan, that's why," Virgil smirked. "What would our little brother be if he wasn't stubborn?"

"Awake."

All three men looked at the young man, shocked by the one-word response. Fermat didn't give them a chance to respond.

"I k-know what he did was beyond b-bra-ave and I'm proud to call him my best friend, but if he just would've l-listened to me and Jake he wouldn't be lying here. I know that sounds selfish of me to think," Fermat spoke. The slender boy was at a loss for words to explain how he felt. "If h-he j-just would've listened…."

Virgil and John both met each other's eyes as they listened to the teen. It was obvious their family wasn't the only ones suffering from this tragedy.

"Fermat, look at me," Virgil started. "I know all of this is really hard to understand. Believe me, kiddo. We're all having a rough time with it, but you got to keep faith in Alan. One of things I love about Alan is how selfless he can be at times - even if it does make me grow a few premature gray hairs."

"None of us know what exactly drove Allie to act so bravely. Only he can tell us that and be sure we'll ask him," John added. "No matter what we can't put aside how many lives he saved."

Fermat sighed. "I k-know. You should've s-seen him. Once I w-wo-was awake and we realized there was a fire somewhere, well it was l-like a switch had flipped inside Alan," the teen said as he looked across the bed at Alan's older brother's. "Alan i-in-immediately started b-barking orders."

"His only thought and goal was getting all you kids out," John stated.

"Yes," Fermat said, shaking his head. "Jake and I tried t-to get him to l-lea-ve but he wouldn't listen. He kept s-saying how we were wasting time and he wanted us to help e-everyone g-get down s-sa-afely."

John and Virgil looked at their baby brother, each reaching out to touch him. They were so damn proud of him! Yet, part of them were so furious at him for taking such a dangerous risk on his own. However, any anger quickly vanished as they both realized if put in Alan's shoes they would've reacted the same way. Call it Tracy stubbornness if you must, but saving lives was wired into each and every one of them.

_-TB-_

Stuffing several pieces of clothing in his duffle bag, Aaron Edwards fumed as the events of the previous night replayed over and over in his head. His tattle tale of an older brother had made sure his parents had heard a one-sided account of the garbage can fire.

"Of course they believe Cody dearest," Aaron mocked, throwing another article of clothing into the bag.

The conversation had earned the sixteen year old a stern lecture from his parents about responsibility, carelessness, and respect for property. It was either shape up or be shipped off to military school where they would be sure to make their son reform. His parents didn't really get it did they? Aaron could care less about anyone else's property and he certainly could care less about respect. As far as he was concerned, the world could all go to Hell. Yeah," the teen smirked. "The whole world can burn in the flames of Hell."

Tossing the last article of clothing he wanted, Aaron zipped up the duffle bag and tossed it over his shoulder. Walking down the long grand stairway of his house, the dark haired teen paused at his front door - a picture of his family catching his eye.

Ah, yes. A formal picture where they all must look like royalty to top off the million dollar castle. Aaron shook his head with disgust as he stared at the picture. His family, right? What a joke!

Oh, and where were the king and queen and their doting prince and princess? At a campaign fundraiser to showcase their wonderful politically driven mother, fulfilling the image of the perfect family. Wasn't that nice? Leave the problem child at home alone so no one can ask questions. And questions were forbidden if not cleared by his mother's media liaison…

Pulling out his favorite lighter, the sophomore waved the flame - watching it in delight as it danced. Turning to another bag that was placed near the door, Aaron opened it. A sheer sinister smile covering his face. Inside the bag contained several small containers of lighter fluid and a few boxes of matches. His little treasures, as he liked to call the bag of dangerous materials.

Taking in a deep breath, Aaron pulled out a container of fluid and proceeded to douse the entry way of the family home. Once the container was empty, the teen discarded it to the floor. Picking up another, he covered the sitting room in the fluid. As he covered the treasured family memorabilia, the sixteen year old couldn't help but hum a tune from one of his favorite Disney movies. What could he say? He liked Disney a lot.

Walking back to his bag of treasures, Aaron pulled out a match. Gliding back into the sitting room he lighted the match, tossing it to the floor. "Ah, yes. Burn, baby burn," he smiled in satisfaction as the room quickly caught alight.

Walking back into the entry way, he proceeded to light several more matches. Once he was satisfied, the teen slung his duffle bag and his bag of treasures over his arms. Taking in a deep breath of satisfaction, the dark haired teen picked up the picture of his family once more. Smirking, he tossed the frame toward the already enraging fire.

Leaving the enflamed household, Aaron tossed his bags into his Dad's favorite convertible. Turning to look at his destruction, the sophomore couldn't help but laugh at his brilliance.

Breathing deeply, the sixteen year old climbed into the car and turned the engine. Pulling away from the burning family home, he continued to hum his favorite tune….

_Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay  
My, oh my, what a wonderful day  
Plenty of sunshine headin' my way  
Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-ay_

Oh, yes there was plenty of sunshine heading his way.

_-TB-_

Several hours seemed to pass by as the Tracy Island family sat quietly near the two youngest Tracys as both rested in a peaceful, if drug-induced, sleep. It seemed the family found themselves taking shifts next to each brother, each playing their own version of musical chairs every forty-five minutes or so.

The news Dr. Emerson had brought them had been both good and bad. The good news for their baby brother was that he was showing slow improvement. Enough improvement, that the petite doctor was hopeful the seventeen year old would awaken very soon. Each hour, the teen showed increased brain activity. However, the bad news was there was an increased worry about the youngest Tracy's damage to his lungs. The medical staff and Alan's family all prayed the youngster didn't develop an infection.

The good news for the second youngest Tracy was that there hadn't been any permanent damage done to his already fragile back. That fact made each of the hospital room's occupants breathe a sigh of relief. The cause of the severe episode had been mostly triggered by the injury caused several days ago, but the stress of the last day had only helped further aggravate the injury. The bad news for the redheaded Tracy was it would take at least a week or more for his back to heal. Dr. Emerson had explained that the twenty-one year old would be plagued with several back spasms - some that would be extremely painful.

For Alan and Gordon, time to rest and recover was their diagnosis. It wasn't easy to accept that only time would heal the wounds.

A stern knock brought each of the room's occupants out of their thoughts. Looking to the door, Jeff saw a nurse standing at the doorway. "Excuse me Mr. Tracy, but there is a young student who would like to see Alan and talk to you."

Jeff looked puzzled. "Why would they like to speak to me?"

The male nurse smiled. "He wants to thank Alan for saving his life. I know he's not awake, but he wanted to express his gratitude to you and your family. Is it alright for him to come in?"

Jeff looked at each of the faces of his conscious offspring. Each shrugging and nodding their heads in approval. "It's alright," Jeff finally responded.

"Okay. I will send him in. I've already instructed that he can't visit long - he's still recovering from his own injuries," the nurse said, and exited the room.

A few moments later, the nurse wheeled the student in.

"Zach!" Fermat suddenly exclaimed.

"Hey, brain," the senior answered, as he removed the portable oxygen mask from his face. The blonde's eyes instantly scanned the room as he gazed at Alan's older brothers. His eyes fell questioningly upon the bed of Alan's redheaded older brother. Next his eyes fell to his classmate and he frowned at his friend's condition.

Pushing Zach further into the room, Fermat came to stand behind his friend - taking over for the nurse. The fifteen year old guided his fellow classmate toward Alan's bed, and next to Jeff.

Jeff smiled as he greeted the blonde. The family patriarch recognized the teen from the fire and several of Alan's track meets. "Hi, Zach. It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise. How's he doing?" Zach asked his close friend's father as he stared at Alan's comatose face.

Jeff smile slightly as he gazed upon his youngest. "Alan's fighting. He's not completely out of the woods but he is getting better."

"Should've known he would be too stubborn to let something like this keep him down," Zach smirked, earning a chuckle from the room's inhabitants. The blonde senior looked at Alan's father. "He's incredibly brave, Mr. Tracy. I was with Alan the whole time we were in that dormitory searching for students. He just wouldn't give up," he said, pausing as he took in a few puffs of oxygen. The toxins from the fire were still affecting his lungs.

"I want you each to know that without his persistence so many would be dead right now, including myself. Alan saved my life at least twice inside that building," Zach continued, looking at each of Alan's family members. "I don't know how to explain it, but it was like the more dangerous the situation got the more determined Alan got. There was no stopping him. Believe me, I tried numerous times to get him to high tale his butt out of that burning building. Of course, in true Alan Tracy style he didn't even listen. Again, he's so stubborn," Zach chuckled.

"It's a family trait," Scott smiled, looking at his baby brother lovingly.

"Fermat's told me," Zach smirked. The blue eyed teen stared at Alan once more. He was alive because of his classmate and he was so thankful for his teammate's selfless act.

Looking to Alan's father, Zach met the older man's honey brown eyes. "Mr. Tracy, I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am for your son. Without him, me and so many other students wouldn't be here today. I will forever be indebted to him. He's my hero."

Tears threatened to escape Jeff's eyes as he listened to Alan's classmate. It filled him with such joy to hear how sincere and grateful Zach was for his son. It made the father happy to know that his youngest son had made such a difference in so many lives by just one selfless act. It was a father's dream to hear such a thing; however, it pained Jeff to know the end result was Alan's serious injuries. Blinking the tears that fell from his face, Jeff placed a gentle hand upon Zach's arm. "Thank you, Zach. I want you to know that it calms me to know that you were with Alan. You helped him save just as many lives. Don't forget that. What both of you did is very commendable."

Zach couldn't help but blush. "Thanks. I wish I could say I did it as selflessly as Alan. I was mostly only there to make sure your son didn't get himself killed. He's known to take risks."

"He's here with us today. You did your job, kiddo," John smiled.

"I was only doing what I thought was right," the blonde senior spoke. "I just wish we could bring justice to those who lost their lives."

"You will," Virgil reassured. "The investigation will prove what happened."

Zach sighed, and looked at Fermat. "Jake visited me last night and told me what he's heard."

Fermat's eyes went wide as he realized what his classmate was speaking off. The genius nearly panicked as he realized what could happen. "Zach," the fifteen year old tried to stop him.

"I hope Aaron get's what's coming to him," Zach spoke in anger.

Fermat closed his eyes, waiting for the reaction he knew was coming next. One, two…

"What are you talking about?" Scott immediately questioned, standing up from the wall he had been leaning against.

Jeff sighed as he realized what the teen was talking about as his conversation with Penny from yesterday returned to him. Well, the cat was out of the bag. Now his job was to keep his sons calm.

"The fire was no accident. Someone started it and a lot of us know who," Zach answered.

"Who?" Virgil asked, anger instantly filling his body. Someone had purposely tried to kill all those kids. The middle Tracy knew the notion was possible, but the reality of it suddenly sank in. Someone had tried to kill his baby brother!

"Zach, I-" Fermat tried to interject, but it was useless.

"Aaron Edwards. He's a sophomore."

Fermat sighed deeply. There was no stopping what happened now. Aaron's name was revealed and heaven help him, because Alan's brothers were going to make sure there was hell to pay for the damage he had inflicted.

Meanwhile, the youngest Tracy fought his way toward consciousness once more. Using what strength he could muster, the blonde reached out toward his brother.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Looks like Aaron better watch his you know what, kids. He's got quite a huge target on his back, huh? **

**More Alan and the family next chapter, and maybe more of my psycho OC. Any ideas on what you'd like me to do to Aaron. I'm curious what you all could come up with….this could be a fun game.**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, please! I just love your reviews!**

**Later!**


	17. A Hero Awakens

**Disclaimer****: See Chapter 1**

**First off, thank you so much for most of you being understanding during my hiatus. Life just gets in the way and all your encouraging thoughts and reviews mean a lot! Second, for those who weren't as nice I don't appreciate the vulgar emails or the cussing telling me to update. I currently work three jobs. That leaves me little time for a life at all let alone time to constantly write. I do my best and surely hope most of you understand that. Add the unfortunate fact that I've been in and out of the hospital, seeing doctors and getting no answers… I think it's needless to say now that of course no writing has gotten done until now. I'm truly sorry for the delay but at least I'm not abandoning the story.**

**Now, onward! Again sorry for the delay!**

* * *

**A Hero Awakens**

Intense pain flared through his tired body as consciousness returned slowly. Alan's mind felt fuzzy as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. His mind soon registered the muffled voices that filled the room as those of his family members, as well as someone holding his left hand. Alan focused on the hand - realizing the touch was one of his brothers – and tried to squeeze it. The seventeen year old felt weak, making it seem like all he had managed to do was move a finger.

"Alan!" John's voice suddenly filled his ears. His older brother tightened his hand around Alan's in response. "Allie, can you hear me?"

Commotion could be heard all around him as he fought further toward consciousness. The family gathered around the bed, calling for their youngest family member to awaken. "Alan, if you can hear me squeeze my hand."

After what seemed like an eternity, John's hand felt a weak grip in response. A smile plastered across his face. "Oh, Allie," his eyes filling with tears of joy.

"Can you open your eyes for us, Sprout?" Virgil asked hopefully.

After several painstaking moments, Alan's eyes began to flutter. Feeling a cool cloth gently glide across his tired eyes, the blond attempted to fully open them - his cerulean orbs a welcomed sight to his family. As he looked upon those gathered around him, he was met with the happy smiles of each of his family members. Trying to take in a deep breath, Alan panicked. Something was stuck in his throat!

Virgil immediately realized what was wrong. "Relax, Alan. There's a tube down your throat that has been helping you breathe. We'll get someone to remove it, okay?"

Alan only blinked his eyes in confusion. Why couldn't he breathe?

Dr. Emerson quickly entered the room, followed by two nurses. In the commotion, the Hackenbackers and Zach left the room to give the Tracy's some privacy.

"Well, well. Look who decided to grace us with his presence," Amanda smiled down upon her patient. "I'm Dr. Emerson. I'm going to remove that tube, okay? On the count of three I want you to cough as hard as you can. Do you understand?"

Alan blinked his eyes once more in response, beginning to understand.

The family watched on near Gordon's bed - who was still sound asleep - as they gave Dr. Emerson and the nurses room to examine the baby of the family. As the brunette doctor reached the third count, Alan coughed as hard as he could - the doctor pulling the obstructing object out of her patients throat.

As the tube was removed, Alan found himself racked with numerous violent, very painful coughs that coursed throughout his body. "Easy, Alan," he heard the doctor coo. An oxygen mask covered his face, slowly easing his coughs.

"Just take deep breaths for me," Dr. Emerson instructed, smiling as her patient complied. "Good, kiddo. Now, it's going to be really hard to talk at first. Your throat is not only raw from the ventilator tube but also from the smoke you inhaled. I have a few questions I need to ask you, and then I'll let you have some time with your family before I want to run some tests," she stated. "Do you know where you are?"

"H-hospital," Alan's weak voice croaked behind the mask.

"Good," Amanda smiled. "Can you tell me what you last remember?"

Alan searched his memory. "Everything is really fuzzy," he said.

"That's okay," the brunette said. "Do you remember what happened?"

Alan nodded, regretting the action as his head began to throb. "There w-was a fire at my s-school."

"Good," Amanda smiled. Looking over at Alan's family, she was happy to see they could at least finally have some good news. "I'll let you have some time with him. I'm going to arrange for some tests to be done now that he is awake."

"Thank you, doctor," Jeff smiled as he came up next to his youngest son's bedside.

"I'll be back shortly," Amanda said and exited the room.

Jeff quickly took Alan's hand in his. "Alan," he smiled as he placed a hand on his son's check.

"Hi, Dad," Alan answered, his voice sounding very raw. To his family, it was the sweetest sound regardless of the sore tone.

"You gave us quite a scare, buddy," Scott said as he took a hold of Alan's other hand, placing it near his heart.

"Sorry," Alan said, coughing. Jeff offered him some ice chips.

"It's okay, kiddo. Just don't ever do it again, okay?" Scott smiled.

Alan smirked. "I'll try not to," he said closing his eyes for a second. Opening them back up, he saw his family looking at him in concern. "I'm okay."

"Sure you are, Sprout," Virgil said, letting a small smile turn his lips.

Alan chose to ignore the nickname. Looking at each of his family members, he realized that his closest sibling in age wasn't in sight. "Where's Gordon?" He watched as each of them shared a look. "What? Did something happen?" Alan began to panic, pulling his oxygen mask from his face.

"Shh, it's okay," Jeff cooed. "Your brother is laying over there," he said pointing toward Gordon's bed. "He hurt his back, but don't worry he's going to be okay. He just needs to rest."

Alan weakly tried to pull himself up from the bed, but was immediately stopped by his brothers and father. Sighing, he looked at his father but quickly regretted the action as another coughing fit fired up. His breaths were coming in wheezy gasps.

"Alan, you have to stay calm. You've been through a lot and your lungs took in a lot of smoke," Virgil coaxed, stilling his baby brother's movements. The family relaxed as Alan collapsed back into the bed, allowing Scott to place the oxygen mask back upon his pale face.

Scott looked deeply into his baby brother's troubled blue orbs. Something was wrong. "Allie, what is it?"

Alan tried to clear his throat but everything was so sore. His body felt like he had been through hell and back again. Maybe he had and just couldn't remember it. Alan hurt but nothing hurt more than the uncertainty of his brother's health. "How'd he hurt his b-back?" he choked out.

"We'll discuss it later, you just get some rest," Jeff said as he rubbed his son's arm gently.

"Bu-" Alan tried to argue but was quickly shut down as each of his family members glared at him proving none of them would budge until he rested. All the teen wanted to know was what had happened. Was he the cause for Gordon's injury? Had the redhead gotten hurt while fighting the fire at his school?

So many questions flowed through his weary brain, but the thick darkness of sleep unwillingly claimed his fragile body.

_-TB-_

Anger. That wasn't even the right word to describe how Karen Edwards was feeling as she stared at the devastating remains of her family home. Smoke and ash still filled the air from where the mansion once stood tall. Nothing remained but a hollow frame. A bleak reminder of what had once been. It was amazing how fast something so treasured could be taken away from you in nearly minutes. Everything the hard working democrat and her husband had sacrificed to provide a stable home seemed futile now. After all, her home was demolished and her youngest child was no where to be found.

Each family member knew who was probably the cause of their home's demise - Aaron. No one loved to cause trouble more than the sixteen year old and most of all, no one loved playing with fire more than him. This event had his figurative fingerprints all over it. Karen knew her suspicions had been right about her son, he was nothing but a troublemaker. She would bet money that her youngest was also responsible for the fire that had started at his boarding school.

Turning, the dark haired woman saw her husband approaching along with their two other children. "The convertible is missing," Thomas said, shaking his head.

"Imagine that," Karen grumbled. "It's missing along with someone else."

"I just can't believe Aaron could do something like this," Amy spoke, dried tears evident upon her face. "I know he was troubled, but to destroy our family home. He could've killed someone. It just doesn't seem real."

"C'mon, Amy. Aaron doesn't care about anyone but himself," Cody scoffed. "He's nothing but a brat."

"He's still our brother," Amy glared. "How do we know that he wasn't caught in the fire, Cody? This could've easily been a robbery."

Cody chuckled. "Oh please. This whole place smells like the fallout of Aaron's joy of playing with fire. The little fire starter torched the place and used Dad's convertible as a get-away car. He'll get what's coming to him soon enough. I'll make sure of it."

"Cody, that's enough," Thomas warned. "Your brother needs help."

"That's no excuse, Dad. What kind of normal civilized person just does that!" Cody fumed pointing to the hallowed remains of their home. "Our so called "brother" is an arsonist and a homicidal maniac. The way I see it, he needs a lot more than just help." Without saying another word, the twenty-four year old stomped off.

Putting an arm around his daughter, Thomas sighed as he watched his oldest son walk away. "Don't worry, we'll find Aaron. There has to be an explanation for all of this."

"There is and your son just laid it out perfectly," Karen said flatly.

"Mom," Amy started. "You can't think that Aaron would really do something like this."

"You bet I do," the congresswoman spat with anger. "I know the two of you always thought you saw the best in Aaron," she said, looking at her husband and daughter. "I knew differently. That boy has been nothing but a nuisance and a selfish brat. Destruction should've been his middle name. I've seen what he's capable of, and yes I do believe he could do something like this. In fact, I would go as far as to claim that he is responsible for the fire at Wharton Academy."

"Karen, you can't be serious," Thomas said in shock. "All those kids…."

"I'm very serious. I would bet my entire Presidential race on it," Karen seethed. The congresswoman sighed as she realized the ramifications this fire would cause to her campaign.

There was no escaping the stories that would soon ensue. After all, her opponents were just begging for a juicy story to erupt. No matter how much PR work her advisers had done, word still leaked to her opponents about her troublesome son. Some campaign ads depicted her as incompetent. One stating that if she couldn't even control her own son, then how did they expect her to run the country.

Taking another glimpse at her destroyed home, Karen Edwards clenched her fist. Damn her youngest son! She was not going to be made out to be a fool. No, she would turn this toward her advantage. First thing, damage control. Second, find her troublesome son.

_-TB-_

A steady rhythm of two different heart beats could be heard throughout the hospital room. The noise signifying that both injured parties were resting peacefully.

The gentle breathing of two other siblings could also be heard as they too rested. Virgil laid upon the couch, while John rested in a chair - his legs cradled upon the couch's armrest. The sight embodied peace, something that hadn't been seen in days.

"What a sight," Jeff mused as he and his eldest son stood in the doorway.

"Reminds me of when we were kids," Scott said, with a smug grin as he took a drink of his coffee. "We'd always camp out in the living room at the farm house on the nights you'd have to work extra late at the office. It was usually nights when there was a bad storm."

"It was always an interesting scene to walk into when I got home. I never knew which child was going to be on top of who," Jeff smiled and then chuckled as he looked up at Scott. "You'd always be the first to awaken and then you'd quickly find an excuse as to why you weren't all in bed."

Scott blushed. "Hey, it was the easiest way to get the younger two to sleep. They'd refuse to sleep until you got home, so John and I had to improvise when it came to getting them down."

"I don't think I tell you thank you enough, Scott." A ping of guilt filled Jeff's stomach. No matter how many times he apologized for not being around as much in those years, the patriarch still felt horrible. Scott and John understood the emotional state their father had been in during those early years after their mother's death. Neither one had any regrets.

"You don't have to, Dad. It goes without saying," Scott smiled as he stared at each of his siblings. The eldest son of Jeff Tracy didn't feel cheated out of his childhood. He enjoyed watching out for all of his siblings - being every inch their protector and confidant. It was how things were meant to be. Scott couldn't imagine life any other way. His brothers meant the world to him.

Scott's gaze rested upon the two youngest Tracy children. Inwardly, the pilot wanted to groan as he thought of all the frustration he had endured helping his father raise the terrible two. If it weren't for the separation in years between the redhead and baby of the family, you could've sworn the two were fraternal twins. No one knew Alan better than Gordon and visa versa.

"What are you thinking, son?" Jeff asked as he noticed where Scott's eyes fell.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking about when they were younger and how much these two have grown up," Scott smiled reassuringly. "Both have grown up so fast."

"Too fast," a tired voice spoke. John stretched and sat up as he looked at Gordon and Alan.

"You all have," Jeff added.

John turned toward their father. "Did you hear anything from Dr. Emerson about Alan's latest test results?"

"Things are starting to look up," Jeff started, a sigh of relief filling his voice for the first time since their nightmare had began. "The swelling in his brain has decreased immensely. They're starting him on a stronger antibiotic due to his platelet count being elevated."

"Do they think he's getting an infection in his lungs?" Virgil's voice broke in, joining the conversation.

"They're keeping an eye on everything. Dr. Emerson said right now the next twenty-four hours will tell us more of what we're really dealing with. His body has been through a lot of trauma. Which means he could easily develop an infection almost anywhere."

"No kidding," Scott sighed. "He could get an infection in his lungs, along the wound on his back, the burns along his forearm, you name it."

"Precisely," Jeff frowned. "Dr. Emerson wants to start Alan on breathing treatments for his lungs. She's hoping that will help combat any further damage outside of what he sustained in the fire."

"So, what your saying is Allie is out of the coma, but is a long ways from being out of the woods," John stated flatly.

"I'm afraid so."

Each Tracy gazed upon the baby of the family, his peacefully sleeping form a calming sight.

A sudden groan pulled each of them from their thoughts. Neither one sure which bed the sound had come from. After a few seconds, another painful mumble escaped into the room.

John quickly crossed the room toward Gordon's bed, the rest of the family not far behind. Taking his brother's hand he called to him. "Gordon, can you hear me?"

Slowly, Gordon fought toward consciousness. Confusion battled with pain filled his body. Hearing his family call for him once more, the redhead forced his eyes open.

"Hey," Virgil smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been trampled by that behemoth of yours," the redhead responded, pain evident in his voice.

Virgil scowled at his younger sibling. "Yeah, well at least she's prettier than your yellow monstrosity."

"At least I've got a song that goes with mine," Gordon quipped, closing his eyes briefly as he fought against the remaining effects of the sedative.

His family couldn't help but laugh. It was such a welcomed sight to have Gordon not only awake but already cracking jokes. "Whatever you say, Gordo," Virgil smirked.

"How are you really feeling, son?" Jeff asked, meeting his son's hazel eyes.

"I'm okay," the swimmer said as he registered the pain his body was still feeling. "Still smarts pretty good but I'll be alright. What'd my tests show?"

"You'll be fine with rest. You may experience some bad back spasms but we'll help you through it," Jeff informed his son.

"Fun," Gordon scowled, remembering how painful his back spasms could get. "Guess that's the price you pay-"

"Gordon?" a quiet yet hoarse voice interrupted. All eyes turned to the bed next to them.

"Alan! Hey, how are you feeling?" Scott instantly asked, making his way toward his baby brother's bed, followed by Jeff and Virgil.

Hearing the sweet voice of his only younger brother, Gordon immediately tried to move but quickly regretted the action. He gasped in pain as his back screamed at him.

John quickly grabbed his brother, trying to guide him back onto the bed. "Easy, Gordy."

"Gordon?" Alan's worried voice called once more, panic lacing it.

Scott quickly put a hand on his baby brother. "Don't move, Alan."

"What's wrong with him?" Alan asked worried, his blue eyes wide.

"I'm okay, Allie. Just moved too fast for my own good," Gordon tried to reassure.

Alan pulled the oxygen mask from his face. He tried to push himself up once more, but Scott kept a gentle but firm grip against him. "Alan, you've been seriously hurt. You need to stay in bed," Scott told him.

"I need to see him. Please Scotty!" Alan pleaded, nearly melting Scott's heart.

"Alan, stay there," Gordon instantly remarked. Looking at John, he knew what he said next wasn't going to be liked. "John, will you please help me over to Alan."

"Gordon, no," Virgil immediately protested.

"Alan's upset, Virg. It's either me that get's up or he'll keep trying to get up and hurt himself. Take your pick," Gordon reasoned, pulling off his finger monitor.

"Gordon," Jeff frowned.

"I'll be okay, Dad. It'll just be for a few minutes," Gordon said, already trying to move. His back screamed against every movement but he needed this. He needed to see Alan. His baby brother was awake, breathing on his own and begging to see him. He wasn't going to let him down.

John looked at his father questioningly, torn between what to do. Seeing his father nod his head reluctantly, he helped as Gordon had already begun to pull himself up.

"Slow and easy, Gordon," Virgil warned, coming to stand on the other side of John.

Slowly, Gordon managed to get himself in a standing position. His back throbbed tremendously but nothing felt better then knowing he could see Alan. Seeing Jeff pull a chair up beside Alan's bedside, he gingerly placed himself in to it.

Gordon looked at his baby brother, a smile grazing his features as he stared into Alan's ocean blue eyes. "Hey, Sprout."

"Are you okay?" Alan asked, allowing Scott to place the oxygen mask back on his face.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Gordon smirked. "I'll be fine, Allie. Just suffering a little set back is all."

"What happened?"

Gordon tried to hide a wince as his back throbbed. "I fell during a rescue a few days ago."

"You're really okay?" Alan's muffled voice asked. Everyone smiled knowing all the kid needed was reassurance.

"Yes, Sprout. I'm really okay. What about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, and don't call me Sprout," Alan said, his comment making everyone chuckle. The seventeen year old closed his eyes for a moment as his head throbbed.

"Well if we can't call you Sprout, then I guess we'll have to call you what everyone else is calling you," Scott smiled.

Alan opened his eyes and raised his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You're our little hero," John smiled.

Alan coughed, taking in a few puffs of the fresh oxygen. "I'm not a hero."

"Oh, but you are son. You helped save a lot of lives. I'm so proud of you, Alan," Jeff said placing a hand upon his youngest's head.

"We all are," Scott said with pride, squeezing Alan's hand.

"I'm not a hero, Dad," Alan's weak voice protested. "I was only doing what needed to be done."

Jeff smiled. "I don't think you realize the impact of your actions."

"Fermat and your classmate Zach told us, Allie. You saved a good portion of your classmates lives," John said.

"Zach's okay?" Alan asked relieved.

"Yup, and so are the students you watched over. They all made it out alive," Virgil grinned.

"G-good," Alan coughed, wincing slightly.

Jeff frowned. "Do you want me to get the nurse to give you something for the pain?"

"Could you, Dad?" Alan winced once more. The more aware his body became, the greater his pain level increased.

Jeff's frown deepened, knowing that pain wasn't something his youngest admitted to openly without reason. "I'll be right back."

Scott looked at his baby brother with sympathy, wishing he could take his pain away.

Hearing someone open the door, the family expected to see their father returning but were surprised to see Lady Penelope and Parker.

"Hello, boys," Penny smiled, turning she saw Alan was awake. "Alan, it's so wonderful to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, been better," Alan replied, trying to hide another painful wince. To his relief, his father returned with a nurse in tow. Within a few minutes, a relaxing sensation overcame his body.

Patiently waiting for the nurse to leave, Penny and Jeff looked at one another.

"Jeff, may I have a word with you outside?" Penny asked, turning her gaze to the family patriarch.

"They already know, Penny," Jeff replied, knowing whatever news the petite woman had brought wasn't necessarily good. Penny nodded in understanding.

"What's going on, Dad?" Scott asked.

"While we've been with Alan, I asked Penny to look into the cause of the fire at Wharton's," Jeff explained.

"Does it have to do with that Aaron kid?" Virgil immediately asked.

Penny looked at Jeff and then at each of his offspring. "Boys, let's have a seat and I'll tell you everything I know."

**TBC….**

* * *

**Well, at least Alan is finally awake now, and Gordy too! PLEASE let me know what you think!**

**Thanks so much for sticking with me for the last several months. Been a rough ride for me. Hopefully things will get better.**


End file.
